Forbidden never felt so good
by nair4ever
Summary: Blair is bored of her UES life and hopes she would find something interesting for her in Venice...and someone interesting finds her. Will summer flame come out as something more? Is forbidden fruit really the sweetest? Pairings: N/B,S/Ca,B/C Rating: T/M
1. Bets and hurricanes

Here we go,I've come up with another story,this one is a long shot. This chapter is more of an intro than a chapter. Hope you enjoy and review.

I do not own the characters or songs used in this story,I only own the ideas.

Updates every Monday,Wednesday and Friday.

I got this idea from a Nair you tube video,I'll put the link here ( thank you to the uploader :D )

watch?v=qv6kPPJCeBg

* * *

Forbidden never felt so good

B POV

''Sunglasses here'' she proclaimed as she crossed the word from the list ''Sunscreen,bikinis,stuff to read all here…'' she continued

''Blair chill out'' her friend called from the bed where she was playing with Blair's now 3 years old bulldog Handsome ''Everything is taken care of, the only thing missing is us on that plane to Venice,isn't that right Handsome'' she pouted the last words out picking Handsome up in the air.

Blair smiled at her friend. She was always so casual,always so unplaned,always so spontaneous,always so….Serena. Blair was the right opposite. Always put down and always had everything planned

''S you realise I'm not taking Handsome with us'' she laughed

''Well it's a shame. Looks like I'm gonna have to find myself an other _handsome_ occupation while we're there'' she winked

''You realise you have a boyfriend…the one that'll be hogging you away from me two weeks from now'' she said glumly

''B don't be such a drama queen. I promised him I would go on that stupid bussines trip of his and keep him company,he's under pressure with work and school,he needs a distraction''

''Carter Baizen always has an occupation'' she said sarcasticly

''What's that supposed to mean?'' her friend turned serious and put Handsome down

''Nothing,I'm gonna go grab a water'' she said as she went downstairs. Serena just sighed and lay back on the bed. She was very well aware of her best friend not being a big fan of her very best boyfriend. But she made it work.

She even got her to go out with them one night. That didn't end quite well and by that she means Blair going all Uper East Side Bitch Style and throwing her Cosmo in Carter's face cause he "accidentaly" pushed her towards some drunk guy. She laughed to herself at the memory,remembering Carter's confused yet appaled face watching Blair just storm of. Tipical queen B.

''The view is awesome B'' Serena said with excitement

''Well I wouldn't know,since you oh so childishly called dibs on the window seat'' Blair said as she rolled her eyes at Serena

''Oh don't be such a party breaker B. Think about all those stores we're going to ravish the minute we get of this plane''

''I seriously can't wait any longer'' she said as she smiled at her friend ''Italy get ready,hurricanes B and S are about to strike!'' Serena said with her reporter voice. Both of the girls lauged in harmony

N POV

''Race you to the_ Rosolina_ beach'' Dan said to his friend

''Then let's make it interesting,like a bet''

''Fine. What are we betting for?'' Nate eyed his friend

''We'll come up with something when I win''

''Oh you misspronounced ,it's spelled W-H-E-N N W-I-N-S

''Yeah in your dreams,I could do this with my eyes closed''

''We'll see about that'' Nate grinned

''Ready…''

''…set…''

''…go…''

They raced for about five minutes with Dan winning for a second because he pushed Nate of his scooter right before the "winning line"

''Told you I'll win''

''You cheating bastard'' Nate said jokingly

''Hey that hurts'' Dan said as he faked pain in his heart by placing his hand across his heart ''and for the record,nobody said anything about cheating being forbidden''

''You're lucky I'm so loyal and never resist a bet….I'm just to good of a person'' he said dramaticly as both of them laughed

_To be continued_

* * *

Did you like it? Please leae a review and tell me what you think,it would mean a world to me,also if you're interested you can check out my other stories. The update comes on Monday. Xo Laura


	2. Free spirited

The second chapter is here,right on time. I decided I will update a new chapter every other or every two days so I could have more time to write and I could improve my writing and make it as gramaticly correct as possible,sorry again for that,my english is not that perfect but it'll do.

So here it goes, Nate and Blair actually don't meet in this one, first we get to know them. It really sets the story.

And ofcourse,thank you for all the lovely reviews,they are loved and keep them coming.

* * *

''Gracie'' Blair thanked the waiter as he brought her the "gelato" she ordered, she eyed Serena suspiciously while Serena was eyeing the waiter looking rather interested.

''Serena! Compose yourself'' she said to her friend who confusingly looked back at her and returned her attention to the waiter

''For God's sake, you have a boyfriend remember? A very living boyfriend, a very disturbing and annoying boyfriend. But still…'' she scooped a spoon full of gelato and swallowed the whole thing up.

In the past she would never let herself do that. She wouldn't go anywhere near anything that contains fats or sugar, God forbid. But she isn't like that, not anymore. She is more confident now, feels good in her body, feels got because she knows she looks good and she was acting stupid. Well that was Blair Waldorf, everything had to be perfect, including nutrition. Something broke her thoughts

''Earth to Blair, umm hello…'' Serena pouted at her friend ''daydreaming again?''

''Umm what, no. I just got…distracted'' she took another spoon ''Good what do they make this stuff of. It's perfect'' Serena just laughed at her friend, she never pictured it would end up like this, the two of them staying best friends. But they made it,trough thick and thin.

She remembered as their friendship almost broke off because of that Motherchucker. She wondered deep inside if Blair really loved him. She never actually looked happy around him and she was glad to go on this trip without him,a little to glad. But Blair said she liked,liked not loved, him and things were fine.

Serena knew they weren't. Blair was with Chuck because she is Queen B and society expects her to be with someone like Chuck. Her family expects her to do it. The Waldorf and Bass families have always been in good relations and Chuck and Blair have grown up together ( but Blair never liked him really,only Serena knew that) so their families thought it would be perfect if their kids came together and their families would join. It was perfect,from political aspect ofcourse.

Even though Chuck was known to be a ladies man and Blair was known to be a queen of denial, this only made it more perfect. Again for their families ofcourse.

Blair's life was always so planed out,Serena could bet her mother,a well known fashion designer,already had her wedding dress and invitations somewhere up her sleeve. The worst of all,Blair would probably just lean in to it. She had good manners which taught her to never confront her mother or father about anything, they always knew the best for her. The only reliable person in her life besides Serena (or so she liked to think so, Blair was in hers, she assumed it was vice – versa) was her maid Dorota, if you would look the situation more closely you would figure out that she was the one that actually raised her and made her a better person, the one Blair could be proud of and most importantly- got her out of the hell of bulimia before it was too late. That's why Dorota will always be like her second real mother. Serena wished sometimes she would have her own Dorota,the one who wouldn't judge but just be there for her, like Blair, but they needed a break from each other from time to time.

She didn't think Harold and Eleanor were bad parents, not entirely. They raised her good and showered her with love, presents and anything she would want. You could say they spoiled her, she definitely had that bitchy I'm- a- princess-style. But just because they loved her and gave her what they want doesn't mean they know exactly what's good for her, right? But what would Serena know anyways. She was always clueless about the important stuff, so one day she just decided not to care anymore.

She started _living la vida loca, _partying whenever she got the chance, even doing drugs at one point. It was all because of Georgina ( it was easier to blame someone else than herself).

She let out a gasp and looked up to her friend, who she was secretly envious of. Sure Serena got all the boys she wanted, if you could say so. Blair was sophisticated, there was something so clean about her. The guys who were attracted to her were smart, intellectuals, that had more to offer and to talk about than drunk horny losers Serena had to cope with.

And sure she was pretty and turned heads but she had to try for it. She would turn some heads when she was wearing high heels, slutty dresses, hair all done and make up on. Blair would turn all the heads wearing only a blank white sundress, her soft mocha curls let down naturaly and not a touch of make up on. It was that situation today and every other day.

Blair always tried to be perfect, so did Serena. The only difference was that Blair already was and always will be, without trying, unlike Serena.

And there. That twitch of jealousy burned again and for a moment Serena felt happy for Blair being in an unhappy relationship with Chuck and wished her misery for once. She hated herself only seconds after. She couldn't believe herself. Blair was her best friend, she shouldn't be thinking like that.

''S are you okay?''

''Umm what? I mean yes ofcourse. Listen. Why don't we go and ravish some of that stores like we said we will'' she said with excitement, she knew she had Blair right there as her eyes lit up

''Like you need to ask'' she laughed as she tossed some money on the table and they both went off towards the center.

Nate Archibald was always kind of free spirited. He loved freedom and doing whatever he wanted and not being tamed down. His life was, you could say perfect. Well his childhood was. Everything changed as he turned fifteen. Ever since then things in his family drastically changed.

His mother was never at home, always shopping or doing something with her friends, avoiding home actually. His father started acting really weird and taking drugs, ruining their family and destroying everything they had. He spent all of their family money and they failed. Failed big.

He moved with his mom to a small apartment, away from UES. His father disappeared when he needed him the most. Than he (father) got in to jail. People started talking about them, his mother was embarrassed and everything went down.

Then out of nowhere, his grandfather showed up, got him to a god college, bought him cars clothes and everything he ever wanted, gave his mother their house back, even got Nate his own mansion for his nineteenth birthday. He got the chance to be free spirited again.

There's one thing Nate never really found by now. Sure he was rich, good looking, had girls throwing themselves at him but… he never found the one. The one he could spend his life with. He was only 21 now but hey, he never really fell in love with someone, not for real.

Still his grandfather wouldn't let it be like that. For him his grandson was his successor, he would soon enter politics and he needed a good background girl. That's why he was dating Bree Buckley.

As far as Nate remembers the Buckleys and the Archibalds were not in good relations at all, but some kind of incident got them together and now they united against another family, Waldarns….Walgreens? Wal-something. Nate didn't really care. About politics, his grandfather, Bree. But he had to deal with them. Grandfather helped him and his mother when they needed it and now he needed to oblige to him.

But like we said. Nate Archibald was always a free spirited boy. That's why he was too glad to get this vacation in Venice. Away from grandfather Vanderbilt, Bree and everyone else. Just him and his best friend Dan here.

They weren't friends at first. They actually hated each other. But when the tragedy stroke and Nate had nowhere to go, Dan was there, by his side. He helped him, just like Nate helped him with the college he was perfect for, the one Nate's father made him go to. They always got each other's back and that's why they were great friends. No envy, no judging. Just bros looking after one another. He was glad to have someone like that in his life and he was sure Dan appreciated him too.

* * *

So how did you like it? I took more time to write it so I could make it better and I think it worked. The next chapter comes up by Wednesday. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. It will mean a lot to me and it takes a minute of your time


	3. Boy, you had me at 'hi'

So in the last chapter I got deep in to the characters thoughts just so you can get to know them. This one is a lot more exciting and interesting. Bunch of stuff happens in here. Hope you review more (but seriously,I don't even know if I shold continue with this,this lack of reviews puts me in depression) and lets get to this chapter,shall we?

* * *

''Yeah listen I really got to go now'' he said annoyed, already. He was speaking to her for 5 minutes now and already he couldn't wait to hang up. He didn't even know why he was with her. She was so lifeless. He on the other side was adventurous, always wanting more of life and taking every opportunity he had. Bree was boring, numb and….. awful.

He liked her at first. You could even say he fell in love with her. But that was before. When she was normal. They had so much fun at that trip in Europe, she was so adventurous. Everything changed when they got back and let their families know they are together. Maybe she was always like that but let go on that vacation. Too bad, he liked her. Past tense. Liked…

''Already? We've been talking for like five minutes. I miss you'' she said sweetly in to the phone. It made his stomach turn, not in a good way

''Dan is calling me. Talk to you soon-'' hope not ''-bye'' he just hung up

Thankfully he was here by himself and was very glad she decided not to come with him because of some stupid wedding for a friend of hers. She begged him to stay too but there's no way he would do that.

'' Going out now. I got to pick her up in half an hour'' his friend smiled

'' Look at you stud. We're here for a week and already, you got yourself a hot little mix. Nice one Humphrey'' he teased

''Like you're the one to talk. Seriously Nate. What's up with you. You literally have at least five girls throwing themselves at you every day and you just slide pass them. What's up with that. I mean I know you're with Bree… but you know. It didn't stop you before'' Dan winked

''It was once. We had a fight and that chick was there when she needed to be. Bree doesn't know about that and she won't'' he said warning him

''Chill out dude. Do I look like someone who would spill the beans to Bree over coffee?''

''Totally'' Nate joked

''Well, you didn't answer my question from before. Either you are very loyal to your beloved miss Buckley or the talent is lacking here, and I think none of that is the case. Spill it Archibald''

''I don't know man. I mean I care about Bree but… you know'' he stalked, Dan just nodded in understanding

''And again. I just don't feel like partying hard and all that. But hey I'll come around. It just got me. That's no excuse for you not to enjoy it right?'' he eyed his friend

''No excuse at all'' Dan said with a smile ''Gotta go''

''Knock yourself out'' Nate yelled

''You know it''

''I can't believe you're leaving me here all by myself just to be with some stupid boyfriend of yours'' Blair pouted like a spoiled brat

''B…. you're over reacting. We agreed I'll go with him, nothing you can do'' Serena said as she threw the last item in her purse and put it next to her suitcases to go and hug her friend. Blair made a puppy-face and blinked her eyelashes in the cutest way ever

''See not even that can stop me. I'm indestructible'' Blair made a grimace

''Stop doing that, your face will stay like that if you keep grimacing like this'' Serena joked

''Well what can I possibly do. My best friend is leaving me all alone in Venice Italy to be with her boyfriend. Talk about loyal''

''There's always drama around you,isn't it?'' Serena gasped

''You know you love me'' they hugged

''I'll miss you Blair Bear''

''I'll miss you too S. you're not even gone and I want you to come back already''

''It's because you know I'm going. I'll see you soon okay?''

''Yeah in a month'' Blair said wearing a glum face

''Better later than never,right?''

''I guess… go already'' she joked

They said their goodbyes and Serena left. What the hell was she supposed to do now? She would go shopping, eat gelato, more shopping, more gelato, maybe a museum. Well this might not be that bad at all.

Nate had no idea what to do with the rest of the day. Dan was out, probably for the rest of the night so he had to plan something solo for the evening. Staying home, eating junk food and playing games or watching television were the best option. On the other side, that's what he did in New York. He came here looking for adventure and fast food and tv were the best he could come up with? No, he will go out and go diving or sailing or riding a Vespa or anything to get himself out. Maybe,just maybe he would meet someone interesting ( a girl, preferably) and had them entertaining him for the rest of the night.

''It's gorgeous, I'll take it'' Blair said to the salesman as she examined the necklace with an aquamarine charm on it. It was absolutely amazing. The guy gave it to her as she handed him her black American express card.

She happily walked out of the store very close to the beach and took the wrapped box out, opening it, anxious to wear the necklace. She struggled trying to keep balance and hold all eight shopping bags in her hands while she was managing to unclasp the charm necklace.

Nate was walking down the beach, trying to figure where to go now. Something got his attention. It was a huge beautiful old boat, named Lucia. Nate always had a soft spot for boats. He rushed down the shore to get a closer look when something, someone, hit him.

Blair stumbled upon somebody really hard. Most of her bags fell down and she cursed herself for struggling with the charm while walking. She raised her head to apologize to whoever she hit and found herself staring in the most beautiful blue eyes ever. She couldn't even explain it. It just hit her….literally.

''Scusa me'' she breathed out

Nate was lightly shocked, not by being hit. He was stunned by this girl. Damn if she wasn't the most beautiful girl he ever saw in his life. Her skin was like porcelain,soft mocha curls falling down her back, perfect figure, eyes like he never saw before. Deep brown, going gold towards the center. Definitely the pair of most beautiful eyes he ever saw. He heard women from Italy were beautiful, they were. But he certainly never saw a girl like that. She was like an angel. He wondered if she was a model. Probably was. But yet, something told him she was special. He helped her with her bag as he mumbled something in Italian to him . He tried to remember how to open his mouth to speak

''Oh umm hi…God I mean Yeah sorry too'' he didn't speak the language,but he knew something.

''Oh it's okay'' the girl smiled, he smiled back and Blair realized she never saw this guy but already fell for him and fell hard. Nate noticed her American accent was perfect so she couldn't be from here, her skin was slightly to pale too. He found her enchanting. She literally looked like a porcelain doll. Perfect.

Blair was stunned too. This boy whom she spoke two sentences by now was making her heart race and her head spin like crazy. Chuck whom she knew her whole life never made her feel that way, no boy ever did. Then she realized something. Her charm was missing. She panicky looked around only to hear a clack and find it falling down the marble floor in to the sea.

''My necklace'' she winced in agony. Nate looked at her and then the direction she was looking and figured her charm fell in to the sea. He had no idea why he asked

''Is that important for you?'' the girl just looked at him confused,but still wearing a look of concern and panic in her eyes

''Yes. I just got it and-''

''-very well'' he cut her off and took his shirt off

''Wait what are you-'' she asked and then frowned realizing he jumped in to the sea in search of her charm. She couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe his body too. Damn not only his face was perfect. He was gone for a minute and she started worrying. What if something happens to him just because of her stupid necklace. She couldn't even explain it herself but she suddenly felt the need to know he's okay and for him to be protected. Dear God, she didn't even know him and he already got to her heart like that.

He suddenly emerged from underneath holding out her charm to her. He smiled big. He had absolutely no fucking idea what he was doing. Well he wanted to dive so this counts, right?

Gorgeous girl smiled to him and took her charm back.

''This….you….thank you'' she said, he was probably the first, not boy, person that ever leaved her tongue-tied. What was this boy doing to her. God…

''Hey it's what I do'' he was feeling flirty

''Go and dive for other passengers necklaces when they loose it?'' she teased

''Only for beautiful brunettes like you''

She blushed. Boy you had me at "hi" crossed her mind. He smiled at her adoringly and automatically thought to himself- _this could get interesting_

_To be continued_

* * *

Did you like it? I did :D so please leave a review, it's not much for you but it means a looooot to me. If you are a writer you know what I'm talking about. It's nice to be appreciated. So bye and stay tuned for another chapter, coming soon.


	4. Dreams and illusions

Sometimes I feel like I'm the only Nair fan left on this world but then I read all the fanfics and see the reviews and ratings and feel better right away. Thanks guys, you rock. Now let's get to the story

* * *

''This….you….thank you'' she said, he was probably the first, not boy, person that ever leaved her tongue-tied. What was this boy doing to her. God…

''Hey it's what I do'' he was feeling flirty

''Go and dive for other passengers necklaces when they loose it?'' she teased

''Only for beautiful brunettes like you''

She blushed. Boy you had me at "hi" crossed her mind. He smiled at her adoringly and automatically thought to himself- _this could get interesting_

'' why thank you, again'' she couldn't even think straight, this boy had her head spin round and round, leaving her confused and having her blood rush all over her body, hitting her head. She remembered she was still with him and he was still dripping wet since he jumped in to get her necklace. She also noticed he had a prick of blood on his hand

''Oh my God. Are you okay?'' she asked concerned

''What…I mean yes'' he was confused, she noticed

''You're sort of bleeding'' she pointed to his hand. He looked down and just shrugged

''It's nothing really, not as important as your charm obviously'' he said with a charming grin. His teeth were perfect, he had the most amazing smile ever. Chuck never smiled like that. He just grinned, not in a hot way as this boy did, in an arrogant evil way which she never liked

''Well I've got to go now'' she said and just left. Why the hell did she do that. She wanted to stay with him. Stare in his beautiful face for like…. Forever. She didn't even know his name. Great job Blair. You just walk out on the most perfect guy you've ever met in your life and you don't even know his name. Damn it.

Nate was as confused as he could get. Did she just left? She did. He didn't even catch her name. he was still stunned by her beauty and her angelic features and voice. And she just left. He figured he didn't want her to leave. Ever. It was too late apparently. He wanted to run after her but she wasn't anywhere in his view. Nice one idiot. Give yourself a high five… in the face….with a chair….made of steel. Dumbass.

This was all so new to him. He never felt like that about any girl actually. Nate was usually confused, but now… he was super confused…and mad at himself. He will probably never see her again. Oh if he only knew how wrong he was.

3:45. Fuck. It was already almost four in the morning and she still couldn't sleep. The only effin' thing that was on her mind was him. Damn that charm-saver. She was losing her beauty-sleep because of him and she didn't like it. She liked him though. That aquamarine blue eyes that resembled of the charm she wore right now. Sandy blond hair and his bangs falling freely on his forehead. His buff tanned body. The way he talked. The way he looked at her. Son of a bit**

She had a boyfriend. Yes. She had a boyfriend. A living, loving boyfriend ( well he was a living boyfriend, loving….I don't think so) she would call him and she would forget about that damned hot charm-saver and she would dream about her boyfriend, not the gorgeous boy.

''Who the heck are you at this time…'' Chuck hissed from the other side of the line, how romantic

''It's Blair Chuck'' she said quite harshly

''Are you aware of what time it is?'' he mumbled

''Fine go back to sleep'' great he was helping a lot

''I'm awake now. What did you want?'' he said numbly

''Would it kill you to be nice to me for I don't know… once?'' she was getting mad. Tis wasn't going as planned

''Well sorry for not being all lovey dowey at this time darling'' he was as arrogant as he could get. She just hung up

Blair Waldorf never hung up on anybody. She was very well raised but she had enough of being nice. It never served good to her so she decided from now on, she would show everyone she had guts to. Starting now with Chuck, and then with Mr. Perfect/ charm-saver.

Fuck.

It didn't work. She was still thinking about him. Even worse, she was thinking about him in a not so sacred way.

4:15 and still he hasn't closed his eyes for a minute. He tried but every time he blinked a pair of gorgeous sparkling brown eyes appeared in his vision.

It's like this girl, whose name he didn't know, put a spell on him.

He wondered if she was thinking about him too. Nah no way possible. She was probably with her boyfriend or whatever. A girl that beautiful couldn't be single. So even if he knew who she was he had no chance. Life sucks.

Great now not only will he think of her, but he will think about her and some guy of hers laughing at his face. Sweet Jesus he was going insane.

With that he closed his eyes and finally drifted to sleep.

'' _come here'' she said, her voice sweet as candy_

'' _you're here. You are really here'' he said confused… and happy of course_

'' _I was always here. I was waiting for you. I love you'' she leaned in and kissed him. It felt so good, finally kissing her. Her lips were as soft as he imagined. Even softer. He pulled away slightly to catch a breath. She stared in his eyes with love_

''_Say your name again'' he breathed out_

_She smiled just as sweetly as the first time ''…-_

''Dude wake up'' someone yelled

''What the he-'' he opened his eyes to find his friend staring at him with a puzzled look on his face

''Well good morning to you too handsome'' his friend teased

''Wha…why….what are you doing in my room?'' he asked annoyed

''You're in the living room moron-''

Nate looked around to realize he really was in their living room and it was noon. That's what you get for thinking about a frickin girl till 4 o clock in the morning

''-and you were drooling and mumbling something about saying someone's name'' Dan added,still confused

Shit. Now he was longing to know her name in his sleep too. Perfect.

''Oh it's nothing. Just sleep rambles'' he pushed the thought away

''Whatever you say. So had a fun night?''

Nate didn't know if he should mention the girl from last night. He should. They were best friends and he really needed someone to talk to. Maybe he would force some reason in him and he would stop all the nonsense about this magical girl.

''Sort of…'' he stalked

''What do you mean sort of?''

''Well I met someone…''

''Uhum..keep going'' Dan said interested

''Well this will sound crazy and insane and you can't laugh or anything about it because it's complicated and serious'' he blurted out. Dan just looked at him, more confused than ever

''Okay?'' D said unsure of how to react '' Well?''

''So I went out a and saw this boat and rushed over to it but then…then… dude. I saw the most beautiful girl ever. It's like if you imagined the prettiest girl in the whole world she would be nothing compared to this one. And then she dropped her charm in the sea and I sort of dived in and got it for her and we were smiling and then she just disappeared. I didn't even have the chance to ask for her name and it's driving me totally insane. I can't sleep I can't eat I can't do anything cause all I do is think of this girl who I don't know and whom I've spoken two sentences to. I think I've gone nuts''

He looked over to Dan who just sat there staring at him like he was some kind of a weirdo.

''You can speak now'' he said calmly and sat down on the couch across from Dan

''I'm trying to find the words…'' he simply said. After a minute in silence he finally spoke

''So you have no idea who she is?'' Nate shook his head no ''And you can't get to her?'' Nate shook his head again ''Well is she from here or I don't know''

''No. She had a perfect American accent and her skin was lightly pale.''

''What if she's already gone?''

''Well that made it so much better. Thanks bro'' Nate sarcastically replied

''Just trying to keep it real''

Although he hated to admit, maybe Dan was right and she was already gone. He should just forget about her. He will at least try. he had no idea what the universe was planning for him and at that right time universe was hooking something up… not only for him.

* * *

I hope you liked it and please review to let me know how you like the idea. Till next chapter, Laura xo


	5. Guardian angel

This chapter is going to be very interesting, I promise. I don't own the characters, just the ideas. Hope you enjoy and please, leave a review.

* * *

It was a perfect summer night. Not to hot, not to cold. The air was heavy but light cool breeze made the atmosphere perfect for a long walk down the beach.

Venice was beautiful. If there was a place Blair Waldorf would always have in her heart, that is not Paris or New York, it would definitely be Venice.

She walked slowly down the paved part close to the sea, wind making her hair and dress wave behind her.

It was a week now and she still couldn't stop thinking about that unbelievable guy she met. Every time she held her charm or heard the waves there he was. His picture flashing before her eyes.

This was so not Blair Waldorf. She always stunned everyone but not anyone actually stunned her. She wasn't all lovey dowey and rainbows and sunshine. she never fell for a boy like that. She always saw herself as an independent woman.

But was it really true? With Chuck and her family pressure dragging her down. She had a lot on her mind.

Something broke her realized she was in an alley. And another thing. Great. A bunch of drunken idiots making their way over her. She was never scared of those morons. She figured they were to drunk to do anything to her so she usually just passed by them, but now it was different.

She wasn't in New York surrounded by people and she had no idea where to escape in a "case of emergency" as she put it in her head.

She decided she would just pass them and hopefully no harm would be done. She would continue her way, they would continue theirs.

So she passed them and luckily no harm was done, or so she thought

''Hey bellezze'' one of them shouted back 'Fuck' she thought. She will just continue walking and they'll leave her alone

''Dove?'' one of them asked, she decided to ignore them and started walking faster. Then someone grabbed her arm. It was one of them

''Dice!'' the guy who reeked of alcohol yelled. She thought that was it. She saw a knife reflection in his pocket and started crying

''Please. Please just leave me. Here I have no money on me'' she begged trough tears

''Oh. Americana'' he said sweetly. It turned Blair stomach around. What are they going to do to her. She knew. She was about to be raped or even killed. She started crying even more and yelling for help

''It won't help you. There's no one here at this time, you're lost and we found you'' he said and bitterly laughed along with his gang ''Here, let us help. HELP HER. PLEASEEEE. HEEEELP'' they all laughed, Blair felt like she was gonna collapse

''Chi sara prima?'' one of the gang members asked. Blair winced even more

''Quiet!'' the guy who held her hand tightly. ''Io'' he said declaring he will be the first one. He pinned her to the wall and started nudging her legs apart while she tried to keep them as closed as possible. She cried so hard her vision was all blurred and she started begging him not to do it

* * *

''Now I'm really screwed'' Nate scowled as he looked all the way around trying to find the way back to his suite.

He was walking for about two hours now and was drained. He decided he would go for a walk after his daily swim and started thinking about that girl _again_ and got totally lost over here.

He finally found a street that was paved. It was kind of dark and creepy but he thought he may found someone around here and ask for their help.

He heard some noise. It was only seconds till he realized that someone was screaming.

He thought about just turning away, but something kept him going. He was in shock

There was a gang, about three dudes and what sounded like a girl screaming for help. Without thinking he rushed forward.

He couldn't believe it. It wasn't just a girl. It was THE GIRL. And they were doing God knows what to her. He felt an extreme adrenaline rush and rage filled his body. He felt like he could move a mountain for this girl and if it took fighting a gang he would do it.

''Hey!'' he yelled, it sounded like the start of MJ's The way you make me feel video but this was no such situation.

* * *

Blair finally opened her eyes. Was she dreaming. It was him. He came to save her. And right there, in that moment Blair Waldorf started believing in fairytales, miracles and guardian angels.

''Leave her alone NOW'' he demanded

''Oh we got a fighter'' one of them said mockingly

''Don't you worry about the…lady. She is safe'' the guy who had a firm hold of Blair said '' You wouldn't want her to get hurt, right?'' he placed one of his hands around her neck

Blair pleaded with her eyes, she wasn't able to speak trough her tears. She just shot her eyes closed tight. That was the last drop for Nate

''I'm gonna say it once more. LEAVE HER ALONE'' his voice was strong as iron and he felt like he could destroy them all

''Or else what?'' one of the guys said as he stepped closer to Nate. The guy couldn't even blink and he was already on the floor kicking another gang member as he went down. They were both lying down, one of them wiping blood from his mouth cursing something .

Nate punched him with all his force and his hand hurt like a motherfucker but he had to keep going for the girl. His heart broke in to million pieces when he saw her crying desperately. He had to get to her.

He had to help her.

The guy who was holding Blair also had enough as it seemed. While the other two backed away the main guy pushed Blair towards the brick wall and pulled out a knife. Nate who haven't seen him,since he had his back turned to him, had no idea what was going on.

He was about to turn around when she screamed

''Watch out, he's gotta knife!'' she managed to get the voice out somehow. She had to do it. For him.

The guy, furious with Blair turned to her

''Now you're dead bitch'' he rushed to her and was about to hurt her when Nate punched him and pushed him away from her .

Guy returned and Nate started struggling with him. His control slipped and the guy had him pinned against the wall across from Blair.

He was about to stab him when they heard a sound of police siren. That gave Nate advantage and he pushed him away.

The police car was getting closer. All three of them just ran away. Leaving Nate and Blair all alone in a dark alley.

Blair collapsed and balled on the floor. She couldn't take more

Nate gathered his strength and ran over to her side kneeling down on her level. Gently helping her up on her knees.

She was crying inconsolably.

''Are you okay. Did they hurt you?'' he asked worryingly. That was the first time this night she looked straight in to his eyes, looking for comfort.

''I'm….I'm okay-'' she choked half way. She was shaking and still crying. She couldn't believe what almost happened. What would have happened if he hadn't come. Her angel

''Thank you…thank you…than-'' she said trying to breathe

He said nothing he just wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly

''Shhh it's alright. Everything is gonna be alrigt. I won't let them hurt you''

And just like that, he held her like… like he already did it a million times before. She trusted him and found comfort in his embrace like she always knew him.

_Just like that two strangers fell in love._

_To be continued_

* * *

This was probably one of the most emotional chapters I have ever written. I swear I almost made myself cry. I hope you'll appreciate it and review. Till next update, love you L. 3


	6. Favourite scent

The lack of reviews really makes me wonder if anyone likes this story but you know, whatever. Not sure if theres any point of going trough with this but I've got such great ideas. Do you wan't me to continue or are you bored to much?

Personaly I would love to continue cause I have such great ideas but there's no point in writing this if no one wants to read it. Speak up, let me know what you think. It would mean a lot.

I really like what I'm doing and the idea of keeping Nair alive, even just in the shape of fanfics, is keeping me happy. Nair for life! :D

Now with the story …

* * *

And just like that, he held her like… like he already did it a million times before. She trusted him and found comfort in his embrace like she always knew him.

_Just like that two strangers fell in love._

He held her like that for a few minutes more, trying to calm her down a bit. He honestly didn't know what to do or how to make her feel better.

He couldn't describe how this girl was making him feel. It scared him a bit of how determined he was to make her feel alright, to make her feel safe and of how much he felt for this girl.

So he just held her tight. Willing to never let go if that's what's needed.

She stirred lightly and finally looked up at him. Right in to his eyes. Her eyes were puffy, her hair was a mess and her face was blushed from all the crying and still, he never saw a girl more beautiful in his life. It's like she held a spell on him.

She tried to say something and steady her breathing.

''It's okay. You don't have to say anything. It's over now. They won't hurt you. I won't let them'' he tried to assure her. Her nodding made him feel pleased cause he was making her feel better, even a little.

Blair tried to steady her breath and stop crying. She was never so terrified in her life so far.

If it wasn't for him…. Her angel….god knows what could have happen.

She finally managed to get herself together, even though she was still panting and tears were brimming, she was able to talk.

''Are…are you alright'' her voice was barely audible, shaking. He almost didn't hear her.

''Don't you worry about me. I'll be fine as soon as I make sure you're okay.'' Maybe he sounded a little overprotective but he didn't care. This was no time to play games. He decided to just be honest.

''You've done so much for me already. .. I just don't know what I'd do without you'' she burst into cry again.

''Shhh it's fine. This was ment to happen.'' His heart broke when he heard her crying again. He needed to get her away from this place.

''Can you walk'' he asked suddenly, she nodded slightly

''Let's get out of here'' she nodded again as he helped her get up. He gave her his coat and put his arm around her back pulling her close to him. His other hand held hers.

They walked for about 10 minutes before finally arriving in his suite.

''You should stay here. If you want of course.'' He said as he watched her take of his coat and sit down on the couch looking like a helpless little girl, trapped in a cage of shock.

''I don't want to be a bother,really-'' she said, her voice shaky

''- no no, I mean if that's what you want. You can call someone if you want to'' he started walking towards the phone but she stopped him

''Actually I'm here alone'' she said quietly

Well there was no way he was going to let her stay there all alone, that's exactly what he told her

''Then you must stay here. There's no way you can go back to your-'' gosh he didn't know where she lived

''-hotel'' she told him ''-and it's fine. I guess I'll be alright''

''But you'll feel much better up here. I'm alone here too. My roommate is out tonight so…''

''I don't want to get your girlfriend or who ever upset'' she said as she stood up and headed to the door. She hated that she felt a twinge of jealousy. She didn't even know this guy and yet she felt like she was in lov…. Dear god no. She couldn't. Could she? Blair concentrate, you don't even know his name.

He reached for her hand and stopped her, small laugh escaping his lips

''There's no girlfriend. Please stay. I want to take care of you'' she just stared at him. Fuck. He regret what he said. Maybe she took it as if he was to pushy so he let go of her hand and showed his ones in his pockets.

''I…can't….I-'' what if he was just being polite and didn't want her there. She wanted to stay. The thought of going back to her dark cold hotel room and ending up crying the whole night was awful but what could she do. She tried to say no but then… he gave her that indescribable look that was just so…. Honest and make her believe he really wanted her there. It was the look that did it

''-fine'' she couldn't help but smile seeing him smile big at her

''Great,cause I wouldn't let you go so easily if you didn't agree'' he smirked, she just rolled her eyes

He was so happy he managed to put a smile on her face. She was so beautiful when she was smiling. Even more beautiful than usual.

''I'm Blair by the way'' she smiled. Blair.

''Blair. I'm Nate'' he smiled back

The name rolled so easily from his tongue. Like he's been saying it his whole life

* * *

''So I don't have anything a girl would wear but this could do'' he said as he handed her one of his lacrosse shirts and boxers. She took the clothes from him and offered him a wide smile. He was about to turn around when she took his hand gently in hers

He frowned slightly surprised by the gesture. he looked in her deep brown eyes as she started talking

''I can't thank you enough Nate.'' He opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off '' I know that you'll probably say that anyone would do that or that it's fine but it's not and not anyone would do that. So thank you for that. No matter what life brings us I will always remember you,you know?'' she leaned in and gave him a peck on his cheek

Nate felt his blood rush to his cheeks and his heart was just about to jump out of his chest.

She just left and closed herself in the bathroom, leaving him standing there,amazed.

To be honest she had to remove herself cause she felt the urge to kiss him not on the cheeks. He made her forget about tonight, the gang and all of those awful things.

''Nate'' it sounded like heaven to her and it truly was.

She came out of the shower and pulled his shirt over her head. It smelled like a mixture of chocolate, mint and some kind of cologne that she didn't recognize. It smelled totally like him.

She decided it was her favorite scent from now on.

* * *

So this is it for this chapter. Did you like it? The next one is supposed to be them talking about everything so it could be very interesting. Reviews are loved and they can be anonymous so even if you don't have an account you can still make me happy by taking a minute of your time. Thanks. Xo L.


	7. A galaxy of chances

So looks like people are reading my fanfic so I decided to keep writing it. Thank you so much you guys. I can't even tell you how much your views and reviews mean to me.

like I promised in the last chapter, in this one you get Nate and Blair talking….part one ;) I know I'm a teaser

I don't own the characters or the songs, only ideas.

Song: The way you make me feel by Michael Jackson :)

* * *

The Way You Make Me Feel  
You Really Turn Me On  
You Knock Me Off Of My Feet  
Now Baby  
My Lonely Days Are Gone

It took her a while to get herself together but she managed to do it.

She had no idea how she managed to almost get raped then saved by a guy whom she's been thinking about for a long time and end up in his suit wearing his clothes.

She was grateful, kind of. For the guy part, not the rap…. Uh she didn't want to think about it, it would only ruin her mood.

She brushed her curls and looked in the mirror one last time.

She couldn't believe that he would see her without make up and fully messed up. Gosh. No guy has ever seen her like that… well not the first time they met.

That she could do nothing about. He's already seen her with smudged mascara, hair all over the place and in no condition at all so she figured she looked just fine right now.

One last check and she left the bathroom.

The look of amazement (or so she'd like to think so) he wore washed all her worries about the way she looked right away.

Nate was barely said stunned. Now he was hundred percent sure she was the prettiest girl on this planet.

She was completely make up free and still, he never saw a girl that beautiful.

Like always, when he was around her he wasn't able to make his brain work so he blurted out exactly what was on his mind , unconsciously

''You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met in my life'' he breathed out, realizing only seconds later he said it out loud, look of panic crossing his face. She just stared at him with an amused smile

Well now she was sure of it. She looked just fine.

Funny thing, she would never let Chuck see her that way. No make up, fancy clothes, high heels. But still. She was standing here, in front of this amazing boy she just met, in an oversized shirt, his boxers, bare faced and it felt like the most natural thing ever.

She hated that her first respond to his compliment was to grin like an idiot but she felt amazing having someone compliment her that way. And to say that she was the most beautiful for someone…

Blair knew she was pretty, but honestly she never took herself as beautiful or stunning or anything like that. She thought she was average.

Now hearing him saying something like that to her made her feel so special.

There. This boy managed to get under her skin with only one sentence more deep than Chuck and his dirty talk ever did.

Cause that's what you get with Chuck. He promises he'll give you the sky and add stars as a bonus and then he gives you a cloud and expects you to be satisfied with it.

And she felt like right now Nate offered her a galaxy of chances. Maybe he was just trying to sweet talk to her. She didn't care. And if he did try, then damn it was working.

Million thoughts ran trough her head while she remembered to breathe. She offered him a wide smile and shyly responded a 'thank you' with a giggle on the end.

She tried to be fierce and not sound like a complete fool but obviously around him it didn't work.

He just smiled back.

Gosh he was an idiot sometimes.

He usually never acted like that around girls. He always played it cool.

And there was no effin way he would ever say a girl he just met of how beautiful she is but this time he just couldn't control.

That was new. Nate has fell for a few girls in his life so far but he never fell so hard for anyone.

And she didn't even try. She managed to knock him of his feet in an edition no other girl would let him see her. And she looked just fine standing there. Completely natural. That's what he liked the most about her. She was herself.

He realized he was staring at her nice fit body and momentarily looked away trying to think of something to say.

'' Umm…a…. So.'' He was feeling like a fool. He couldn't even speak up a normal sentence '' You can stay in my room and I'll sleep up here or in Dan's room''

She thought he was adorable , trying to find his words and felt a little bit proud of catching him staring at her. Made her feel extra confident and maybe…just maybe a little bit cocky. She loved it

''Oh no. Look I'm already a bother-'' he opened his mouth to protest but she cut him off ''-I can stay on the couch,you should sleep in your room'' she said and added a honest smile at the end

That smile melted Nate inside out

''One:you are totally not a bother, two: Dan is not coming back tonight,obviously so I can sleep there, three:you really need your rest tonight and sleeping on a king size bed will be the best for it. So I accept no protests'' he smirked, she returned the smirk

''Well I just can't fight with that,can I?'' he shook his head no ''And sleeping on a king size bed sounds very attractive'' they both smiled to each other

She broke the silence first

''So do you maybe wanna talk first. Like I don't know, get to know each other?'' she knew it sounded silly but she really wanted to keep talking with him as long as possible. It was so fun with him. she couldn't describe it. And although getting to know each other after everything that happened may sound funny but they actually never met officially so she didn't knew a lot about him.

Just that his name was Nate, he had a roommate and he was unbelievably hot and attractive.

''Yeah of course. But first. Are you hungry. I know it's half passed two but I'm starving'' he smiled

''Actually I'm pretty starved myself too. Need a hand ?'' she offered

''Always. Not a world's best cook but you could easily say I'm the master of deserts''

She raised an eyebrow at him. ''Very well then, you make me one of your-'' she air quoted'' famous deserts and I'll make something that'll be eatable '' she teased him

He liked her more and more with every second that passed. He can't remember the last girl that intrigued him so much. And she was a teaser too. He found it adorable

''Oh getting a bit cocky, aren't we?'' she just sent him another teasing smirk and turned around to grab some of the pots she needed '' Well let the games begin'' he added

* * *

Did you like it? Hope you did and please review

I got such a feed back last time that it kept me going and gave me passion about writing even more and even better. That's the kind of effect reviews have on me ;)

So until next chapter- Blair and Nate talk part two- see ya

xo L.


	8. The unexpected

PLEASE READ: So listen up guys I have a new thing going on. Since one week I get like 10 reviews for a chapter ( yay :D) and then the next day I get like zero ( boo ) I have a new sort of… rule.

I've seen a lot of writers do that up here so I'm gonna try. I will be uploading a new chapter after I get at least five reviews per chapter.

I know I'm a huge teaser but hey, I need something out of this deal too ;)

From my views I can see that you people are reading this, you're just to lazy to comment, right?

Note: I don't own the characters, only the ideas, cause if I did Nate and Blair would be making some gorgeous babies right now;)

I present to you a brand new chapter...

* * *

He watched her every move as she took out various items putting them on the kitchen counter and getting the stove ready.

''What?'' she said smiling, as she finally looked up to him catching his gaze

''Nothing. You manage to cope with this kitchen better than I do-'' he picked up a bowl and looked at it quizzically ''- I mean I didn't even know we have half of this stuff''

She laughed at him ''So much for being a _master of the kitchen_'' she mocked teasingly.

''Hey don't underestimate my powers ,I'm good. And I didn't call myself a master of the kitchen, it's master of deserts'' he corrected her. She just rolled her eyes

''My deep apologies'' she said dramatically

'' So tell my about yourself'' he said, trying not to be to pushy, but he wanted to know. This girl honestly intrigued him

''What do you want to know?'' she raised her eyebrow daringly

Everything. ''Ummm….what do I need to know? Any dark secrets-'' he stopped for a minute watching her take the kitchen machete and chopping parsley ''- like are you planning on murdering me later or I don't know'' she just laughed

''Okay….where do I start'' she put the bowl filled with spaghetti on the stove and sat on the counter so she was facing him. He had his back against another kitchen counter, opposite of her. He filled two glasses with Cabernet Sauvignon and handed her one. She took it and started talking

''I'm from New York. Upper East Side to be precise. It's my third year at Yale right now. I simply adore it. My father went to Yale too, that's why I chose it I think. It's not that they forced me too…it's just I think it would make my parents happy so…it's hard to explain''

''Actually I can understand you completely. I chose Dartmouth, well to be honest my parents chose it for me. It just…it's easier to please them then to argue and end up doing something you regret. It might seems like I don't give a crap about my future, I do really. It's just not worth a fight''

''I know'' she looked right in to his eyes and he felt like she understood. She did. She knew exactly how he felt. She felt the same. They stared deep in to each others eyes until Blair broke the contact hopping from the counter to take the spaghetti of the stove.

They continued talking trough their meal. He found out so much about her.

He couldn't believe they were living so close all this time, both on the UES. He probably haven't noticed her since he was a year older and she spent her high school years (besides first grade) in France with her father and Roman, going to school there .

''Is this your first time here?'' he asked taking another fork of spaghetti, damn she really could cook, this was amazing

Then she dropped the bomb on him

''Um no, I visited a couple years ago with my fiancé Chuck '' ops. Now she screwed it up. Fuck fuck fuck Blair. What the hell were you thinking.

His heart dropped. And he completely forgot that HE was the one with a girlfriend.

''Oh'' he just said quietly. The mood dropped instantly.

This night was going so well. She told him things she never told anyone about. And then she goes and ruins everything with Chuck, damn him. even when he's not here he manages to ruin everything for her. Well at least she could be honest now that the truth was out.

''Or you could say so?'' she said quietly, he looked at her confused

''What are you talking about'' he was still a little bit hurt. His perfect girl had a fiancé. Awesome

''Nothing'' she said under her breath and stared at a blank spot on the table

''I'm sorry for being confused but you're not wearing a ring and I was to say…. Surprised'' he tried to sound as cool as possible but that wasn't accurate cause to all hell the girl of his dreams, whom he understands completely and who completely understood him has a fiancé. He didn't want to play it cool, he wanted to find that guy and bury him deep in the ground so no one would ever find him and Nate could be happy with Blair. End of story. You wish…

''Yeah about that-'' they got of the table and she made herself comfortable on the couch as he put the dishes in the washer. He joined her right away. She wasn't sure if she should tell him. Well he already knew more about her that Chuck did and he seemed totally okay with her picture perfect (read:stuck up boring) life cause he had to deal with the same bull shit like her. What the hell

''It's kind of like with college.'' He looked more confused than ever. She found it adorable and laughed a little laugh.

He had to smile at her. It was hard not to when he was around her. She was incredible ( fiancé or no fiancé)

''What?'' he asked smiling at her

''It's adorable how easily you get confused'' she said and smiled sweetly at him

Usually he would get really annoyed if someone pointed out of how confused he was. It irritated him so much. He knew he was confused, he always was. No need of pointing it out. But when Blair said it… it didn't annoy him one bit. It's because she wasn't like everyone else. She didn't find his being confused _stupid_ or _unconcentrated _, she found it adorable

''Well I think you're adorable'' he could swear he saw her blush

Well she was blushing. She would never let herself do that in front of anyone. She always managed to hold her ice-queen façade on. But with Nate that icy structure was melting.

''Anyways. How's your you know… love life?'' she didn't mean for it to come out like that. She hoped he wouldn't get the wrong idea. Fortunately he didn't

''Well. I have a girlfriend. She's going to Yale too. Her name is Bree'' he blurted. Well at least now everything was out.

So he had a Yale girlfriend. Great. Now she had zero chances to be with him. Blair Waldorf do you hear yourself? You have a boyfriend

''Oh.'' Her reaction was the exact one like his from minutes ago. Nate noticed. It gave him a bit of hope

''So who's that prince charming that managed to win you over?'' he hated how jealous he sounded. He couldn't help it. He was jealous as hell

''It's not that simple. Like I said it's kind of like with college. You want to do your thing but then, in a ''high class'' perfect world we live in, your parents want you to do something completely other-''

''I don't love her'' he suddenly blurted out earning a frown from her. Hearing her say those things about her family forcing her was all it took him to realize she was in the same fucking mess he was. That Chuck guy was the same as Bree. Someone they had to choose in order to make things easier for them

''Wh..what?'' she asked looking straight in to his eyes

''I said I don't love her. She's just someone I settled for. It was great in the start. Fun but those times are over. I could say I was in love with her. But I never truly-''

''-loved him'' Blair finished, obviously referring to Chuck

Nate just nodded. Their eyes locked and everything went down. Their emotions, their feelings, their guard. Everything was down. They both had their "significant others" but they didn't mind at all. And all though opening up to anyone but them ( Chuck and Bree) should feel wrong it felt …. Good.

Her eyes were glossy and she felt a tear escape her eye. He brushed it away lightly, his palm cupping her face and caressing her cheek. His touch sent shivers down her spine. She closed her eyes for a second, enjoying the feeling he woke up in her. She opened her eyes and found herself staring in perfect baby blue ones. His hand was around her waist while his other one was caressing her cheek. He felt himself come alive when he lightly pulled her closer and felt her hand roaming over his chest. She felt his heart beats under her palm and she really felt like she had his heart in her hand. He leaned closer… his lips inches from hers, their noses touching. Then she did the unexpected…

_To be continued_

* * *

So in order to continue this I expect at least five reviews ;) hope you enjoyed and you know what to do… love L.


	9. A fairytale she always imagined

Thank you guys so much for al the reviews and feedback I've got. It truly means a lot to me. So since you did your job and gave me at least five reviews here is your new pretty big chapter,hope you enjoy :D

* * *

Now with the story…

_Her eyes were glossy and she felt a tear escape her eye. He brushed it away lightly, his palm cupping her face and caressing her cheek. His touch sent shivers down her spine. She closed her eyes for a second, enjoying the feeling he woke up in her. She opened her eyes and found herself staring in perfect baby blue ones. His hand was around her waist while his other one was caressing her cheek. He felt himself come alive when he lightly pulled her closer and felt her hand roaming over his chest. She felt his heart beats under her palm and she really felt like she had his heart in her hand. He leaned closer… his lips inches from hers, their noses touching. Then she did the unexpected…_

He still couldn't believe all of this was happening. There he was lying in his bed, trying to figure out what have happened the previous night.

It started out great. With him and Blair of course. And then he did the stupidest thing ever. He leaned in and they almost kissed. Until she pulled away and ran to her room, well his room, but it was hers for the night, and locked herself inside, refusing to talk to him.

What else could he do than to leave her alone. He was sure that whatever little chances did he had with her were now over. For good.

He felt like the stupidest person ever. Who knew someone could have that kind of effect upon him. God knows if she was still even there.

He glanced upon the watch on his night stand and groaned . 6:30

Another sleepless night because of the same girl. The only difference this one had upon the others was that the girl he was dreaming of was now in his suite. Laying a wall away from him. probably angry at him and had no intention to talk to him soon.

He put a pillow over his face and groaned one more time, feeling the urge to punch himself. Moron

She still wasn't hundred percent sure why she pulled away. She had a boyfriend of course and as much as she tried to convince herself that that was the reason, deep inside she knew it wasn't.

To be honest she just panicked.

She wasn't that "intimate" with a guy for a long time, and God knows she wouldn't let Chuck touch her unless she was drunk as hell so she wouldn't remember anything the next morning. It was better that way.

She glanced at the watch. 6:30

She couldn't face Nate after last night. Not now. Not while she looks like crap and not wearing his or hers yesterday clothes.

She quickly and quietly as possible got up and changed in her own clothes. She couldn't wait to take them off. It was a further reminder of last night's encounter with that gang. She felt shivers down her spine and decided she would keep Nate's shirt on after all.

But that would mean having to return his clothes back to him and another awkward encounter she was trying to avoid right now.

She figured she would just send someone to give it back to him and that would be it. Done.

It was still ungrateful for her to just leave like that after all he did for her. But she had no choice. She had to leave as soon as possible and forget about how amazing last night was although nothing really happened.

But the way he looked at her, the way he understood her, the way he caressed her. It was too good to be true and if she led him on or vice versa someone would get hurt because of that Bree girl and Chuck.

It would ruin her and right now, she couldn't take anymore drama in her life.

She would just get back to her hotel, than after a month get home and forget about Nate and everything.

It seemed like a perfect plan.

But still. She could at least leave a note. Her parents raised her right and she would never just leave without a goodbye and thank you. But that was to risky now. She will leave a note. Yes! Perfect

'_Dear Nate.  
Thank you so much for all the nice things you did for me  
It means a lot. Everything I said last night ,I really ment it.  
I'll always remember you. But now I have to leave.  
Although , I have to admit you had a huge impact on my life, it sounds silly cause I've known you for about a day but still…  
Who knows…maybe faith will bring us together again, the universe always has something planned out for everyone. Maybe for us too. Until then  
Love you, B'_

It took her awhile to realize what she wrote. She frowned in realization upon her letter. How could she write something like that. It was all true, but she couldn't let him see that.

She re read the last bit for about fifteen times "_Love you B_" Love you…love you…love you?

She wrote ''love you'' to a guy she just met. The most terrifying thing was she actually ment it. She wanted to feel bad but she couldn't. She wanted to feel awful but all she could think about were those baby blue eyes and the sound of his voice.

She shook her head and scrunch the paper throwing it in her purse. She collected all of her stuff and simply wrote a "Thank you for everything, B" note and placed it on the nightstand.

But she haven't noticed that something fell out of her purse.

He finally collected himself and got up. He got dressed and hoped she was still here so they could talk.

He got out and immediately noticed that the doors leading to his room were opened. His heart sank a bit.

He was right at the beginning with no chance of ever being with this amazing girl. Something caught his glance. It was a post it with a note on it, written in calligraphy.

''Thank you for everything, B''

Great. At least she didn't just storm out. He was about to leave the room disappointed when he kicked something light with his foot.

He looked down and found a scrunched piece of paper. He opened it up and frowned in a mixture of shock and happiness. It was the same handwriting

'_Dear Nate.  
Thank you so much for all the nice things you did for me  
It means a lot. Everything I said last night ,I really ment it.  
I'll always remember you. But now I have to leave.  
Although , I have to admit you had a huge impact on my life, it sounds silly cause I've known you for about a day but still…  
Who knows…maybe faith will bring us together again, the universe always has something planned out for everyone. Maybe for us too. Until then  
Love you, B'_

He reread it a couple of times before realizing what it read…. 'love you,B''

A huge grin spread across his face and he wasn't able to take it off.

Someone barged trough the front door and he felt a track of hope, maybe she came back

No such luck

''Nice to see you too mate'' Dan said mockingly to his utterly confused and obviously happy friend

''You are not going to believe what happened''

She checked herself one more time in the mirror before heading out. She was going out with a friend from here, Lorena. She knew her from Yale and they were really close back then but Lorena moved two years ago up here, to live with her mother.

She was a great girl. Really pretty too. Her big brown eyes, brown wavy hair and toned pout always intrigued men but again, Blair did too.

She straightened the bodice of her white flyaway dress one last time and let her hair fall loose down her back. It was some kind of a carnival in Venice, a thing you couldn't miss while you were around here,as Lorena said.

She figured she could use a distraction from... mhm... the name that was now banned in order for her to forget.

''Bellezza'' Lorena sighed as she entered the room

''Grazie'' Blair said in return ''You don't look so bad yourself'' they both laughed

''Come on. We need to get going, the carnival is starting any minute now and trust me you don't want to miss anything. There's even going to be fireworks''

''I adore fireworks, seriously'' Blair said fiercly, she really did adore them.

''I still don't understand why we need to go to this carnival thing'' Nate groaned

''Because you need to get out and forget about her, finally'' Dan was serious. He's never seen Nate like that. Either he was really in love with this chick or whatever, like Nate says "love at first sight'', either he really wanted to bang her, whatever it was it was getting to him. Maybe he would find some easy chick today and started acting normal again. he just needed to get him out of that suite.

''I don't want to forget about her,okay? I I think she's something special. I'm going to find her'' Nate said determined and left the apartment, Dan following

''Whatever. Just stop being all mopey and lovey dowey, it's creeping me out''

Nate laughed at that

''Lovey dowey?''

''Yeah that''

''Whatever'' he said trough laughter

''This is amazing'' Blair said looking around her. The streets came to life. There were people laughing and dancing. Models dressed up in beautiful dresses wearing traditional venetian masks. The smell of vine and pasta filling the town. Humming of water near by. Couples in love riding in gondolas. The scene was truly amazing.

''Blair-'' Lorena tapped her on the shoulder ''- meet Marco, my fiancé ''

''Oh god, it's so nice to meet you'' she said shaking his hand. ''You guys make such a good couple'' she said smiling. They really did. As much she heard Lorena really loved this guy, so she approved of him.

''Would you mind me leaving you for a moment'' Lorena asked,wanting to spend some time with Marco

''Please, don't be silly, of course. Go and enjoy. I've wanted to check this place out on my own anyways'' she smiled and watched them go away. She really ment what she said. The last thing she needed now was some couple in love while she was so miserable. This would give her some time to think.

''Hey Nate. Meet Isabella''

Nate shook the girls hand, she was pretty, nothing compared to Blair of course.

''So we are going to head uptown'' Dan said with a wink. Nate just smirked. Boy was Dan a stud in Venice. He just turned around and decided this was a perfect time to think.

Funny thing was he had a girlfriend. And all this time, he didn't think of her for one bit. The only one occupying his mind was now back in NY with her fiancé for all he knew.

How wrong he was.

He decided to get away from the crowd for a bit. He needed silence. He turned around and accidentally bumped in to someone.

''I'm so sorry'' the girl mumbled. He could recognize that voice anywhere.

''Blair?'' he asked in disbelief. It really was her.

''Nate'' she breathed out

She didn't know what to do. What could she possibly. She couldn't face him. after all the whole point of this was to get away from him and not think about him. She just broke their gaze and went to get around him.

As he saw she was about to leave he pulled her by her waist carefully, not to hurt her.

Blair was surprised by the gesture. She stopped right away. His touch set the cage of butterflies in her stomach free.

''I need to talk to you'' he said looking straight in her eyes. She looked away and tried to push his hands away but that only made him hold her tighter

''There's nothing to talk about'' she responded coldly. The expression of hurt on his face made her heart break but what else could she do.

''Yes there is''

They were standing in the middle of a crowd. A group of kids ran pass them and accidentally pushed Blair, causing her to fall right in his embrace

He felt an electric shock going through his body, a sensation he never felt before. He was sure now. He couldn't let her go again. Not now, not ever. He still held he tight, his gaze on hers.

''Please'' he whispered. She just nodded

He took a hold of her hand and led her trough out the crowd. Heading toward the beach.

His hands were as soft and gentle as she remembered. She just wanted to feel his hands over her entire body. Caressing her cheeks, sliding down her body…

''What did you want to talk about?'' she said quietly as they reached the beach. She wriggled her hand out of his but he caught it right away and put it back in his own.

He stepped closer and looked right in to her eyes.

''About what happened last night'' he was brutally honest. And he had no intention of stalling. He wanted to get to the point right away

''Nothing happened last night'' oh so she was about to play the ignorant card, he wouldn't let her

''Yes it did'' he said straight away, her pupils dilated, he loved that. She just looked away again.

''All those things you said-''

''-it was just a moment of weakness. Okay? I felt vulnerable and had a lot of vine and I said things I didn't ment''

''No you didn't.'' he could see her eyes tearing up. He cupped her face and made her look at him. she just slammed his hand away and took a couple of steps back.

''Yes I did. You don't know how I feel. Okay?'' she said coldly. She hoped that would drag him away. It didn't

''No, you didn't. And yes I know how you feel. And you're lying to me right now'' time to bring it on

''How dare you. I'm not''

''Yes you are. Every time you say a lie you start blinking rapidly and you're doing it right now'' he took a step closer. She didn't draw back

He noticed. Chuck never did. In fact no one ever did. It was true though, she always started blinking when she was lying. No one ever noticed

''And I know exactly how you feel. Do you think this is easy for me? I have someone waiting for me too you know'' now he was all fired up '' you think I want to feel this way?''

''Feel what? Feel what way Nate?''

''Feel like I know you for years. Know exactly what you want from life cause I want the same things. Feeling like I never felt before about anyone. Like you have a spell on me. I haven't stop thinking about since the day we met. I don't know what's going on with me. All I know is that I wan't….I wan't to be with you so badly it physically hurts-'' now everything was out. No more secrets

''-and no matter what you say I know you feel it to. I know you do cause we're the same''

She just stared.

''Please say something'' he was desperate.

''I….I…. fine. Maybe some of that is true. But we both know nothing's going on here. It's just a meaningless fling'' she knew it wasn't. she felt like crying her heart out when she heard him confessing his feelings to her. She knew she felt the same

''Really?'' he said, obviously angry and hurt ''-than what is this?'' he asked taking out a scrunched piece of paper from his pocket. She frowned. Tears that were forming in the corners of her eyes finally dropped

He stepped closer and wiped them away.

''I know you feel it too. I just know-'' he was cut of by her pressing her soft lips against his.

The fireworks filled the sky above them. It was like a fairytale she always imagined her life would be

His lips were as soft as she imagined. His arms brought her closer to him, caressing her back with light strokes. Her palms were cupping his face, one of them tangled in his hair, pulling him closer.

After a while they broke the kiss reaching for air. He rested his forehead on hers, looking in her chocolate eyes.

She suddenly pulled away earning a shocked look of his

''You'll know where to find me'' she said as she walked away in to the buzzing crowd, smile spread across her face.

* * *

Well that one is definitely the biggest chapter I've every written and I expect a lot of reviews for this ;)

Remember, next chapter after at least 5 REVIEWS!

Love L.


	10. I love you

So you guys did your homework, you gave me five reviews so in return I'm giving you a brand new chapter. Sorry it took me so much, I had a lot of things to do, I'm here now with a new chapter

Hope you enjoy it. I enjoyed writing it for will be kind of a fluff chapter, let me know if you want more of them or you prefer drama

Till next chapter…

NOTE: I don't update till there are at least five reviews and I don't own the characters, just the ideas

* * *

After a while they broke the kiss reaching for air. He rested his forehead on hers, looking in her chocolate eyes.

She suddenly pulled away earning a shocked look of his

''You'll know where to find me'' she said as she walked away in to the buzzing crowd, smile spread across her face.

Nate was getting seriously dizzy. And as a bonus he had no idea what was going on.

First he decides to forget about this girl, then he's in love with her, he can't find her, he accidentally stumbles upon her for probably the third time this month, they fight, she kisses him, he's in shock, she runs away.

Oh yeah. She's running somewhere. She's almost out of his sight, he can still see her white dress waving behind her.

Earth calling Nate.

And what did she think under "You'll know where to find me"?

Girls are so damn complicated. He would usually get annoyed so easily but this girl… she was something else.

He got himself together and ran after her. The whole thing was already like a soap opera so why not.

She got deeper in to the crowd. It was like playing hide and seek. And damn. He wanted to find her.

''Finally'' he thought to himself when he spotted a girl in a white dress a foot away from him.

Her back was turned to his face so she couldn't see him. He slowly crept behind her and lightly pulled her to himself, his arms on her hips.

Then he felt a numb pain in his crotch and a slap across his face.

''I am so sorry, I thought you were someone else'' he apologized to a girl who obviously wasn't Blair

Everything would be fine, if the girl whom he accidentally grinned didn't have a boyfriend, a really, really mad boyfriend.

Blair could barely manage to stop laughing her ass of when that girl hit him right in the spot.

She wanted to tease him for a while, make him fight for her. That's what she got.

After the initial shock and realizing that girl had a boyfriend that was now punching Nate right in the face, she managed to get herself together and stop laughing.

A second after that girl succeeded to get her raging boyfriend off of Nate, she ran to him.

Nate could feel and arm on his shoulder and begged heavens it wasn't that Italian guy coming back for another round.

He turned and saw her smiling apologetically

She tried to hold a straight face but the memory of the look of pure shock on his face when he realized that girl wasn't her was priceless.

'' Go on, you can laugh '' he said. She let out a small laugh, trying to control herself.

'' Just wanted to see what I'm dealing with before I lean in to it'' she said playing with a lock of hair in her fingers

''Lean in to _it?'' _he stepped closer, leaning in, almost touching her lips and just lingering there, making her go crazy

She had to take a step back before she totally loses her control and humps him in front all of these people.

''Come on, let's get you cleaned out'' she slowly removed herself and grabbed him by his arm, leading him through the crowd. She wanted to play it cool and pretend she doesn't care but she had to glance a little. And what she caught immediately put a smile on her face.

Nate couldn't help himself. He just grinned like an idiot in love. Well he was that. He still wasn't sure what all this was.

Were they dating now? They both had someone other waiting for them. They probably aren't dating. But that kiss was definitely something.

He never felt better kissing anyone. Screw sparks and chemistry, they had effin' fireworks.

He could catch her glance at him. He saw her. Almost a month passed since their first encounter and still, she was still the most beautiful girl he ever saw. He couldn't get over it. She was amazing.

It took him a while to realise she wasn't taking him to his place.

''Where are we going?''

''That's for me to know and for you to find out'' she said adding a daring smile

''Really'' he returned with a smirk of his

''Mhm''

They walked for another few minutes in silence, it wasn't an awkward silence though. They kept glancing at each other occasionally. Both of them smiling

''We're here'' they were in front of this huge fancy hotel. Well she was obviously big money on Upper East Side, just like his family was. His father came to his mind right away, him and his saying that "_Money marries bigger money_"

Why was he thinking about marriage? Like always he was super confused and wrapped up in his thoughts, but she didn't seem to mind

They got to her suite and the moment they entered, Nate was sure she was high class.

There were champagne and champagne glasses on the small table near the balcony which had a view of the entire city.

The whole apartment smelled like her perfume, Chanel he supposed, he saw a bottle on the dressing table. Her walk in closet was slightly open so he could see a bunch of heels, dresses and jewelry.

She disappeared in to the bathroom looking for a first aid kit. She also made sure to reapply her lip gloss and make sure her hair looks perfect. Finally she stepped out.

She couldn't help but stare at his perfect anatomy. He was looking out the balcony so she had a pretty good look of his entire body. He was buff and filled out his jeans and shirt pretty damn convincingly. His sandy blonde hair fell perfectly on his face, framing him nicely. And his face… oh those gorgeous blue eyes, soft cheeks, lips she wanted to taste on hers again and again and again.

He turned around and smiled, breaking her out of her daydreaming.

''Come on, lets fix you'' he just smiled

''I have a feeling you're gonna kill me with whatever you have in that bag''

''It depends on how you behave. Sit'' she instructed

''Bossy''

''It's the only way I rule''

''I like it''

''Not like I care what you think but great'' she teased, he just laughed

''Okay, it's gonna sting a bit'' she pulled out a cotton wipe and soaked it with alcohol, dabbing it lightly on his forehead

''Ouch o..o..OUCH'' he faked pain which caused her to get a near heart attack and made her jump of her seat. She ran back and started apologizing

''Oh my God, I'm so sorry, are you okay? Gosh'' her concern faded away when she saw him smirking at her and her expression turned in to a I-could-and-probably-will-strangle-you-right-now

''Moron'' she kicked him on his arm ''It's not funny''

''It's hilarious to me'' he teased some more, not being able to stop his laugh ''Besides, you had a pretty good laugh when that chick and that Italian guy were punching me so…''

'' Thank you for reminding me, seriously Nate, the facial expressions you made, priceless''

Here they were, laughing and acting like old friends. It was so easy with him. she didn't have to pretend to be something she was not. It was just them. Easy and simple.

They ended up taking a walk down the beach, talking all night, realizing they had so much in common. All the things she hated he hated too, all the things she adored, he loved and vice versa.

''I don't want my life to be like that. You know'' she took another sip of her vine

''To be like what?''

''Like my parents. All messed up and fucked. Everything already planned. I wanna travel. See the world. Break out of the frame. Do the things that are forbidden.''

''Forbidden you say?'' he gave her a daring look

''Yeah''

''So you'd be ready to do anything that is defying the usual black _ties and fancy dresses life style ?''_

She thought about it for a second, why the hell not ''Yes''

''Like go skinny dipping right now-'' he waited for her reaction, she tried not to frown but it was clearly impossible. ''- or are you too stuck up to do it'' he knew he got her now, this was getting really interesting

Was he really suggesting that. She would never usually….dare to do it. But she spent her whole life not daring to do things… she missed out on so much. He was right, completely right. She was always stuck. Not anymore

''Sure'' she said, her voice firm as stone, fully confident. That surely caught him by surprise

''Fine''

''Fine''

''Well''

''Perv. Don't just expect to see me undressing before you. Maybe there's still people around'' she turned and looked around, gladly there wasn't anyone

''Well clearly there isn't'' he pointed out the obvious. What now?

Come on Blair, you always wanted to be the bold one, this is your chance

''Okay then'' she slid her dress down and left him frowning. He couldn't believe it, well to all hell if she didn't look even better standing there in only her bra and panties that were failing to cover almost everything. He couldn't help but stare

''Having second thoughts Nathanial?''

''Definitely not'' he removed his shirt and started on his pants. Holy fuck. He was even more delicious without his shirt. How was she supposed to contain.

''Come on'' he grabbed her hand and led her down. She was glad and just a bit disappointed they didn't go all the way with the clothes. Right now all that mattered was that she was having the time of her life all thanks to Nate

She squealed when the cold water hit them. He started splashing her and she returned back, big time.

''Stop…stop. I call truce'' she screamed trough her giggles. She felt like she got high, she did. High on life.

''Fine. Truce it is'' he approached closer

''What are you doing? I don't like that look on your face mister…step back…now-'' she didn't even say it and he grabbed her with both of his hands. Both of them lost balance and ended up falling inside.

''Oh you are so gonna suffer for this''she threatened as she tried to push him in but he was stronger, he grasped both of her hands and brought her closer to him

''Oh really?''

''Yeah-'' she stopped as she felt his arms around her

''Oh you can't imagine'' he leaned in and kissed her

It was even more powerful than the first time. Passionate to say. They couldn't get enough of each other.

Warning, sex scenes, please if you're not of age or you simply don't like graphic or sex scenes just skip the marked part

* * *

He picked her up as she wrapped her legs around him easily. He couldn't believe this was happening. This was the girl of his dreams, literally. He couldn't think straight. He didn't care about his girlfriend or hers fiancé, all that mattered was them right now.

They kept kissing, groping, touching. They weren't able to compose themselves.

They were in the deserted part of the beach, it was sheltered, perfect for their tryst.

He carefully carried her out of the water and placed her down on the warm sand, not for a second breaking the kiss.

His hands wandered over her perfect body, exploring every curve, kissing every inch.

She moaned slightly in his ear, making him want her even more, like it was possible.

Her returned back to her lips, not sure if he should continue, maybe he was forcing her.

All of his doubt faded away when she grabbed his hair and pulled him closer, kissing him with all she had

''Nate please….I need you'' she pleaded urgently

''Are you sure'' he murmured against her lips. She responded with another kiss

''I want you. Now'' that was all he needed to hear

He lowered himself placing raspberry kisses on her stomach. His hand caressing every inch of her body, hers doing the same.

She brought his head up, kissing him lightly, moving on to his neck.

The minute their clothes was off and their bare bodies touch, she knew this wasn't a mistake.

She felt so exposed and bare but safe and taken care of. Nate was so gentle with her. Making her feel like she was the only girl on this world, making her feel special. No one ever did that.

He pushed lightly in to her, making them both moan. Their bodies rocked in harmony, fitting perfectly, like they were made for each other.

He kissed along her neck, putting his arm underneath her for balance

It was proven once again they fit perfectly when they came together, one in sinc with the other.

He was out of her, but still above, kissing her lightly. She was stroking his cheek

''I love you'' he breathed out

* * *

Want more? Then five reviews please ;)  
Love you, L


	11. What's up

So guys do you like where this story is going? I mean are there still people who read this or has my writing gone downhill? Please let me know if you want me to continue or not. Thanks.

Now for the story…

* * *

Nate woke up that morning with a huge grin on his face.

How could he not. He had one of the most amazing nights ever.

He stretched out still not opening his eyes in order to feel her warm body next to his, instead of that nothing. The other bed side was abandoned. He stood up with a look of panic on his face and went to check the bathroom.

Nothing in there. There's no way she would do that again, just leave without a goodbye, not after the amazing last night.

He was about to lose it when something caught his eye.

_Sorry for just leaving you, I had to go and take care of something in the hotel  
Call me later so we can talk.  
Blair_

There was a lip stick stained kiss on the bottom of the note. And just like that his smile was back on.

''Geez Nate if you keep smiling like that your face's gonna stay in that position'' Dan said as he saw his friend. Well things with that enchanting Blair girl must have gone pretty good

''You know what Daniel, I'm not even gonna bother to make fun of you right now, I'm too happy''

''Wonder why-'' he raised an eyebrow ''-you tapped that didn't you?''

Nate grinned once again from ear to ear.

''I'll take that as a yes''

''That's not important. What's important is that this girl is amazing and I'm totally in love with her and I love her'' he blabbered out, Dan just stared at him in confusion

''You love her? Like L.O.V.E love her? Like in she is the one love her? Who spade you man?''

''No one spade me. It's just-'' Dan cut him of ''-dude, you don't even know this girl, you're saying that you love her?''

''Don't know her? Are you kidding me? I already know her better than myself. And she knows everything about me. And yes..she might be _the one…_unlike…you know'' his face suddenly fell

''-Bree?''

''Yeah,her'' he said glumly

''What are you going to do? I mean does Blair even know about Bree?''

''Yeah, she knows. She…she actually has someone too.'' He said quietly, saying it aloud made him see how messed up this actually was. Dan just frowned

''She has someone? And she slept with you and you like said you love her? What is her boyfriend gonna think of that?''

''her fiance-''

''-oh fiancé, much better''

''-shut up. Her fiancé is not gonna say anything. We'll see how things go. Don't burst my bubble just yet''

''You are forcing me to be the voice of reason and it's not a good look for me Nate'' Dan said dramatically which made Nate burst in to laughter

''Drama queen''

''Mistress''

''I'm pretty sure it's called something else.''

''Yeah I'm pretty sure we're going to call it mistress''

''Awesome'' Nate pointed out sarcastically and left the room, leaving amused Dan behind.

Dan was right though. They needed to sort things out. See where this is going. They needed to have the talk.

Blair just got out of the shower when she heard her phone ring.

Her heart skipped a beat seeing who was calling.

She was waiting for this call the whole morning.

Finally she answered

''Hello''

''Hi'' hearing his voice made it feel like someone opened a cage of butterflies and let them inside her stomach. She felt like she was in high school, talking to her crush.

''Nate-'' her voice cracked a bit, she cleared her throat and continued ''-um what's up?'' What's up? Really Blair, the only thing her brain was capable of coming up with was what's up, like he was her homie calling her to go out and smoke weed or drink beer. Gosh. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Blair. Get. Yourself. Together. Right. Fucking. Now!

''-I mean what are you do…I mean what do you…how…um….aaah'' much better. Give yourself a high five Blair. In the face. With a chair. ''-Sorry''

He laughed at his ability to leave her tongue tied. He thought it was adorable

''Adorable. Listen I wanted to talk to you'' he said trough giggles. Well at least he found her adorable

''Sure. Do you wanna meet up?''

''Yeah, we should meet up… and you know …talk.''

''Talk. Yeah I'd like that''

''I'll pick you up then.''

''Okay, I'l be ready in fifteen''

''Kay. Bye Blair'' the way he said her name, it sounded like a poem

''Bye''

Those fifteen minutes passed and he was at her door. She checked herself once more before opening.

Nate almost lost his balance when he saw her. It was impossible that she looked even more beautiful. It's like she was getting more gorgeous with every second. He smiled at her.

She sent mental notes to her heart to stop beating that fast. She could hear it by now. The way he smiled at her…. Those butterflies reappeared again

''Hi'' she said simply, she noticed him frowning ''Is something wrong?''

Nate shook his head lightly and looked her right in the eyes ''You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my life''

She just smiled and looked away slightly.

They both weren't sure how to act. They couldn't be all lowey dowey and all over themselves and then again they couldn't act just like friends, not after last night. Sex always made things more complicated in life, the only difference was , they wanted complicated and out of frame, that's why they fell in love.

''I thought we could go and talk down the beach''

''Sounds great''

As they walked out Nate subconsciously held her hand. She noticed but didn't bother, in fact she enjoyed it. They walked in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence though, it was the kind of silence everyone wants.

They reached the beach and decided to sit on the rocks near the sea.

After a few moments of examining themselves she broke the silence

''So we should probably-''

''-I love you'' he blabbered out. Her eyes widened in response ''-I mean…I'm sorry. I shouldn't hav-''

''-I love you too'' he thought he would see hesitating in her eyes but he didn't, she wasn't lying

''You do?'' he held both of her hands in his

''Yes. Everything that's happened in the last month. I mean I know we haven't spend so much time together and all that but I feel like I-''

''-Know you.'' He finished her sentence

''Yes. And all of that stuff I told you. I ment it.''

''I know. I ment it too. I'm not saying all of this just like that. I just have all this new feelings you know…. Feelings I never felt for anyone by now. It's like I know you for ages''

''I feel it too…but what about-'' he knew exactly who she ment

''-Nothing about them. Screw them. I love you Blair, i'm not in love with her.I….I wanna be with you''

She was quiet. She just stared at him

''Please say something'' instead she kissed him

''I love you. And I want to be with you.''

''Are you serious'' he asked, smiling at her. She smiled back and started nodding

''Yes'' she kissed him ''Yes'' another kiss '' Yes''

He took her in his arms and held her tight, afraid that if he let loose a bit she would disappear.

''I love you too''

* * *

So I know it was short but I think it was satisfying. Please let me know what you think via reviews.

Your critic means a lot to me. Should I continue?


	12. I will never leave you

IMPORTANT  
Okay. So I have big plans with this story and I'm planning on keeping it going for a pretty long time. I've decided I will really make it a looong shoot since there aren't any of Nair, I was thinking at least 30 chapters or more cause I have some major ideas but first I'd like to hear what you guys think of that. Do you want a looong shoot or would you prefer just a few more chapters ( so it will have total of idk 18 or smt) cause it's getting boring. Please let me know in the review section below. Thanks.

I do not own any characters or songs, just the ideas.

Also this chapter is going to be really angsty, rated M, but not to graphic. Angsty part starts below the second line.

* * *

_Is it real now?  
When two people become one  
I can feel it  
When two people become one_

_Thought I'd never see  
The love you found in me  
Now it's changing all the time  
Living in a rhythm  
where the minute's working overtime_

_Empire Of The Sun- Walking on a dream_

_A week after_

Have you ever pictured how your life would look like if it was perfect?

Blair Waldorf always did. She dreamed about it. Now on a rainy Sunday afternoon, looking out of the window, she repeated the imaginary list in her head.

She would have her diploma from Yale.

Be a successful independent young woman.

She'd have her best friend by her side.

Her family would support her in what she did.

She would be happy and fully satisfied.

Spend lazy Sundays in bed watching Breakfast at Tiffany's.

She would find a perfect man, the one she would spend those lazy Sundays in bed with, the one who would support her trough everything, be her other half.

The thing she wanted the most was not to be over successful or rich or extra popular, she wanted to be truly in love.

To find her knight in shining armor.

Now that was another story. She always pictured him as big gentleman. High class, good manners, black suits and briefcases.

She always knew she wanted more than that, and predicted that lifestyle would be boring but growing up on the UES she didn't know any better.

Her mother fed her stories and lessons that if you want to be a strong woman you need to have a good trophy husband.

Being taught like that, she pictured him all stuck up, not a hair out of place. Something like Chuck (if we add inappropriate smirking and a perverted smile)He would give her status and money security while she would give him a perfect supporting trophy wife. It would be a perfect arrangement. And with time, she would learn to love him.

She never pictured her knight as a stubborn, complicated, teasing but absolutely gorgeous and buffed. With ruffled gold hair and ocean deep eyes. By now she didn't know this kind of guys exist.  
she didn't knowledge them actually.

That's cause she never thought she could be interested in someone so let down and loose. Until she met him.

He was nothing like Chuck. Her stomach turned not in a good way at the memory of him.

Nate was perfect in every way. She was never bored with him. He was so adventurous, so full of life, so let down. That's why she fell in love with him.

He showed her another world. A world without black suits, scotch and briefcases.

What amazed her the most was the fact Nate grew up on the UES, he faced all the stuff she had and still he managed to be himself.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a pair of very well known hands wrapping around her waist. His soft lips placing butterfly kisses on her neck and shoulders.

''Wrapped up in your thought again sweety?'' he asked turning her around,his arms still around her

'' I was just thinking of some….stuff'' she smiled at him

''Stuff?'' he grinned at her, she loved that grin on his gorgeous face

''Not important. Anyways looks like we're not going to be able to go out after all''

''Yeah it's awful outside. Mind that I don't even feel like going out. You wanna just lay in here and I don't know…watch Breakfast at Tiffany's?'' she just frowned surprised by how well he knew her, he truly was perfect

''What-'' he was confused by her reaction ''- you said it's your favorite''

''Yeah I know. How… how do you even have it right here'' he just smiled

''Oh I knew it. Mister Archibald is a secret Audrey fan-'' he just looked at her in horror ''- aren't you? No wonder I feel in love with you. I'm attracted to people who adore Audrey. I knew it!'' she teased

''Ha ha. Aren't you a Sherlock? For the record…. I don't adore Audrey…but I adore you'' he gently pressed her against the bed and kissed her lovingly

''And I bought it the other day, I recall you said you simply love Audrey, especially Breakfast at Tiffany's so I got it for you''

''You remembered that?''

''Of course I did…so wanna watch it''

''Do you even have to ask'' he smiled adoringly at her. It took so little to make her happy. He loved seeing her smile. It was the most rewarding this ever. Right then Nate promised himself he would do everything in his power to keep that smile on her face forever.

As she lay there in his arms on a lazy Sunday afternoon, watching Breakfast at Tiffany's Blair realized, this was a dream come true.

Things were perfect this past week, the first week of their relationship. They even moved in together. Dan was spending most of his time with Isabella, practically living at her place so they were alone for most of the time. Not to be fooled. They fought. A lot. It was always about meaningless things. But that's the way this relationship worked. Their fights never lasted long though. Never mind how much they fought there was one thing keeping them together. They were completely head over heels crazy for each other.

* * *

''I can't believe you'' she shouted

''What the hell has gotten in to you?'' he replied with the same amount of anger

'' Gotten in to me?''

''Yeah''

''Well if you have a problem with me then go to the precious blonde you spent most of your morning with'' she shouted and smashed the bathroom door in front of his face, locking herself inside. He could hear her crying and immediately cursed himself for shouting at her.

''Isabella?''

''Don't mention that whore's name in front of me'' she replied harshly, she saw them chatting the whole morning. She woke up and went to find Nate only to realize he was quite busy laughing with the Italian girl.

''For God's sake… I wasn't… Isabella is Dan's girlfriend. It's his birthday the next week and she came here to discuss the things he likes. You know…since I'm his best friend.''

Blair softened a bit. She felt stupid for once. She immediately supposed he was cheating. She hated herself at that moment. It was all that poison Chuck pounded in to her coming out.

And then for no reason Nate got mad too. It was just the way they were, two fire balls. They needed this, they needed to fight in order for their relationship to work. It was messed up but so were they. And at the end of the day, no matter what, they loved each other more than life.

''You know, it was the exact thing I expected from you''

She emerged out of the bathroom, her mascara running, she didn't care. He saw her in state worse than that

''What's that supposed to mean''

''Stop being so frickin' uptight all the time'' he snapped at her

''Excuse me?'' she was angrier than before. Shit's gonna go down. it was like you could see sparks flying between them.

''What you heard. If you have an intension of snapping at me for talking to someone and get mad for little fucking unimportant things maybe we should end it,okay?'' she was on the verge of her tears right now. She just wanted him to shut up

''Stop it'' she screamed

''I'm not your toy Blair. I'm not your trophy boyfriend. I'm not some sick stuck up version of Chuck you can just drag around.''

''I said stop it'' she said even more desperate than fist time. He was completely right, she would never let him know of course

'' You say he's poisonous but maybe, just maybe did you ever think you were the same-'' Nate couldn't even believe himself and the fact he was saying this. He knew he was out of line, he couldn't even look her in the eyes. He'll never know why he said the next thing

''-You deserve each other''

Smash

She couldn't take it anymore. She had enough. Now he was just being awful to her. Thus explains the slap. He just frowned at her, his eyes widened. He deserved it. She still didn't have enough though. She wanted to make him suffer for everything he did to her, even if just a little.

She hit him with her fist right in his chest, earning a groan from him

''I said stop it'' she was crying. She hit him one more time ''Why do you have to ruing everything''

He felt like punching himself right there. He was a huge asshole to her, he completely deserved it. He just wanted to stop her and hold her and apologize and make everything all right.

She went to hit him one more time but he grabbed her hand, pulling her towards him, kissing her passionately.

She tried to push him away but that only caused him to hold her tighter.

Soon all of their angst and all that friction between them turned in to passion.

He held her up as she wrapped her long slender legs around him.

She fisted his hair in anticipation as he pushed her against the wall and literally ripped her shirt of.

He kissed a line from her neck down, burying himself in her chest earning a moan from her.

She pulled his head up kissing him, wanting more. She slowly grind herself against him, making him pull away in agony.

He carried her away to their bedroom and carefully threw her on the bed landing on top of her.

She pushed him of and instead got on top of him. That earned a smirk of his.

Just another reminder of how she'll always be on top, no matter what the occasion is. It was fine with him. in fact it was the only way he'd take it.

Hours later, after taking out all the anger they felt, on activities that were way more pleasurable than shouting, they lay next to each other

They both felt awful about their fight but being two of the most stubborn persons ever neither of them had any intention to apologize.

Someone had to give in. It was Nate but by the time he figured he should apologize it was too late, she already got out of the bed and locked herself in the bathroom once again.

He quickly put his boxers on and rushed to the door. Knocking.

''Leave me alone'' she said quietly so he almost didn't hear her.

She checked her reflection in the mirror. She looked like she just survived a storm, well she kind of did.

Her hair was a huge mess, her mascara smudged and her hickey and ripped out shirt she just grabbed from the floor as she was leaving the room, were Nate's work of art.

''I won't leave you alone. We need to talk'' he said from other side of the door ''Are you okay?'' he asked, his tone a bit softer this time.

Gosh why did he had to be so caring all the time. It made her feel guilty.

''I'm fine…just….just leave''

''No'' he said firmly. She frowned lightly, no one ever disobeyed her. On the inside she was glad he did. It meant he really cared about her.

She wiped all of her makeup and brushed her hair. She wondered if he was still there or he just didn't want to put up with her shit. She was awful to him too. She wouldn't be surprised if he just broke up with her. She pushed the thought away, sensing the tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

Just like she expected, she opened the door with no problem, no one was in the room, he just didn't care

''Finally'' he said with relief

She jumped away a bit. There he was sitting next to the door waiting for her. She wanted to scream from happiness but she controlled herself.

''Blair please, you have to listen to me'' she looked away as he took her hands in his

''It's okay Nate'' she said quietly

''No it's not. Look at me'' she finally did '' I had no right to say what I said. I was a complete moron to you and I know I don't deserve you and you're probably gonna break up with me-''

''-Are you insane Nate. '' he just frowned lightly, taken aback ''- I thought you were gonna leave me. I was awful to you''

''No. I provoked you and I'm so sorry. I love you more than air Blair. I'm never going to leave you'' she started crying again, this time it was caused by all the feelings she had on her heart, all the feeling she felt for him, the fear of losing him. It all faded away the moment he took her in his arms and held her.

''You promise?''

''I promise''

''I love you too….so so so much'' she said a smile finally on her face which made Nate smile.

''I promise, nothing's ever gonna break us apart''

If only they knew what was ahead of them….

_To be continued_

* * *

I truly hope you liked it. So let my know your opinion on the multi chaptered story. Love you,L


	13. Nate Archibald,a heartbreaker

So I asked you guys about a long shot and you all said you would want it so I'll make it. I promise the story is about to get interesting and as I said before, this will be about family conflict, I just need to set up the story first. Thank you for the reviews and please, keep them coming, you have no idea how rewarding it is.  
This chapter is going to be a little shorter but still, I think it'll be satisfying .

I do not own the characters or songs, just the ideas.

* * *

_Would you let them break us apart  
Would you let them  
Would you let them break our hearts  
Would you let them_

Together they can't break us we are strong  
Divide us on the road that leads to destruction  
Don't you fall a pray to Babylon  
They want to pull us all in different directions

_Stephen Marley- Break us apart_

* * *

Nate had no idea what he did to deserve someone like Blair in his life.

Looking back, he was never really nice to people. Well he wasn't a bully but he wasn't super nice either.

He was a type of guy that never knew his neighbors, names of his classmates ( besides his lacrosse mates and drinking buddies) or never really acknowledge anyone else.

This way he was always on solid ground. That's why he earned a reputation he had, a heartbreaker.

Yes he was young, rich, his grades were solid- not perfect but he tried, it was enough for Dartmouth, he was popular, captain of the lacrosse team. Every guy wanted to be him and every girl wanted him. on their disappointment he didn't want them.

Sure girls threw themselves at him, all the time. He never really had to bother around that. It was all on a silver platter. He wasn't particularly nice to them either. He just didn't see the point of trying around girls when he knew sooner or later he would break their hearts. This girls were fragile, it was better to be harsh to them in the beginning, then breaking them afterwards.

His relationships never lasted long. The longest one he remembers lasted about two months. It was the one that made him though and cold to girls.

The girl's name was Callie, second year of high school. She was cute and unlike other girls he liked her, she wasn't slutty and didn't try too hard, he was actually the one who pursued her.

So they started dating. He promised her the world and she fell in love. It was perfect, this girl already dreamed about their wedding day. She was even approved from the side of his family. Then one day Nate just broke it off. The reason? He got bored. That was the thing with him. Whenever he got bored he'd just dump them. This girl was no exception.

Seeing how broken she was he decided he would no longer be nice to girls like that. What's the point of being nice when you're just going to ruin them one day.

Thus the long line of one night stands, crappy struggling with captains of the cheerleading squad and even a few affairs whit older women, cougars as they call them(from the time he was experimenting).

He soon realized it was all going nowhere and then came Bree.

She was nice and interesting, they had their fun, they had adventures, he even thought she was the one. So he introduced her to his family, they approved and when she fell in love happened what? Nate got bored.

Unfortunately now, this wasn't just about him. His family and the Buckley's had a deal. It was all politics and plotting against some other concurrent family business, Walgreens or Walsomethings.

His grandfather insisted on the relationship, stating that it would be a shame to have two powerful subjects like them and Buckley's falling out of their agreement because of someone's nonsense.

His grandfather never used names and pointed fingers but Nate wasn't a stupid guy. And both he and his grandfather knew what this was about. So in order to keep his family together he decided to stay with Bree. What else could he do?

He didn't count his relationship with Bree (which now lasted about a year, something like that) cause it wasn't a relationship. It started out as one but it definitely wasn't anymore.

At first he was afraid of it happening with Blair, getting bored with her after a month of fun and games. He didn't have that fear anymore. Even though they've been together for not even two months now, he already knew; she was the one.

So it looks like all that took to melt his icy heart was to fall truly in love, something he never experienced before, not with anyone.

And he loved it, the whole being in love thing. The way her perfect brown eyes dilated in pleasure upon something she enjoyed. The way she held her mocha curls up with her hand every time she got hot. Her soft full pink lips melting perfectly with his. The way she purred his name in his ear when they made love. The way she batted her long charming lashes at him…

''And you say I'm the day dreamer?'' the sound of her soft voice bought him back to real life

''Well your habit rubbed off on me '' she was so full of life, there was no way he could ever get over her. The way she smiled, he could swear it lit up the whole room, her smile made the sun invisible for him. It immediately got him smiling, it was impossible not to around her.

''What?'' she asked seeing his amused smile

''I love you'' her smile grew even wider at that

''I love you too'' she stepped closer and kissed him ''And I need to ask you something'' she turned serious all of a sudden

''Ask me anything''

''We are going back to New York soon, right. And well we both sort of have someone waiting for us at home you know'' he knew. He also knew this conversation was inevitable.

''Yeah. Well I thought a lot about that. And everything's gonna work out for us, promise''

''What if it won't…what if when you get back you feel sorry for Bree and-'' she started panicking again, she couldn't help but feel sick every time she thought about Chuck or Bree or their families, what if they won't approve her breaking up with Chuck and then what if Nate left her. She couldn't stand losing him.

''-Hey stop it. I told you a billion times before. I love you Blair, not Bree, not anyone, you. And I don't give a fuck about what anybody says. They're not important. We are. And we'll just do as planned. We'll sit down, you with Chuck and I with Blair and we're gonna break things of. God knows they're not the ones for us. Why would you stay in a relationship that is non functional when you've found your soul mate. ''

''You promise nothing's gonna break us apart?' 'she asked searching comfort in his eyes,he took her hands gently in his

''I promise, I won't let them break us apart''

Nate had no idea what he did to deserve someone like Blair in his life. But he sworn to himself he would never ever let anyone take her away from him.

* * *

Thank you for reading and please review review review, I took time to write this for you, so don't be lazy to take time and comment ;) just kidding, if you're in a mood you can leave a trail, love you guys, L


	14. It's gonna be us

Here I am with another chapter. It's going to be kind of fluff and funny at the begining, the last fluffy one before the drama begins. I hope you enjoy and of course review.  
And also, thank you guys for all the reviews, following and favoriting, you are the best, it makes me want to become a better writer :D

I don't own any characters or songs, just the ideas

* * *

''Yeah we've gone to that church and later had lunch at the most amazing restaurant ever-''

''-Wait a minute. We?'' Serena asked confused.

Busted.

She felt kind of weird not telling her best friend about Nate but she had to keep it secret, at least until she breaks up with Chuck. He was her step brother after all. And what if she told him? It would be a complete disaster and right now she just wanted to enjoy their last few days of "honeymoon" before going back to NY city. Drama free.

''Um yeah…we'' she stalled

''And who exactly is we?'' Serena knew something was up. She could hear her best friend getting excited every time she spoke about that Nate guy. Sure she told her they were just friends, and had a perfect excuse of him being the one of a few American friends she had over there.

''Well… you know… Isabella, Lorena, Marco….um N…Dan'' she mumbled the "N" part as much as possible and kept on blabbering about some museum hoping Serena would just let it go

''Did you say Nate was with you?''

Fuck. Damn the girl for being so concentrated.

''Um yeah, you know him and the gang''

''Umhmm. You mean you and him minus the gang?'' Serena smirked to herself

''NO! Would you just leave it. I went with all of them. Nothing's going on between me and Nate''

''Chill Blair. No one said anything about you and Nate, why so nervous?'' She knew she got her, she just needed to hear it from her mouth and she knew just how. If anything was Blair's soft spot it was her being half-cocked

''So which restaurant was it?''

''Da Nico. They have like the best gelato ever''

''Umhm…you had fun?''

''Lots of fun''

''What did you do after''

''Went home'' why the hell was she asking all this questions? Blair decided to just go with it, she wanted for Serena to forget about the Nate issue

''Alone?''

''Yes''

''What did you say the name of Lorena's fiancé was?''

''Marco''

''Are you in love with Nate?''

''Yes. What's up with the qu….'' Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck

''I KNEW IT!'' Serena shouted in triumph

''No no no no… yes. Fine. It was just us two and it has been just the us two, minus the "gang". And you as my best friend have to promise you will never ever ever tell anyone. Especially …Chuck''

''Blair. It's okay''

''Really? I mean that's great but I thought you'd be mad at me for doing this to Chuck''

''Blair. There's some piece of me, buried deep inside my soul that loves Chuck. But you're my bestie and I'm forever loyal to you…hey….wait a minute. What exactly are you doing to Chuck,as you said… or should I ask, what are you doing to Nate?'' she asked giggling like crazy. Blair rolled her eyes

''Serena, seriously?''

'' Come on. I chose you over Chuck, my own family, I deserve a huge piece of information'' she said dramatically

'' For god's sake Serena it's not like you risked your life for me or anything… that's just something Nate did'' her smile grew as she thought of Nate

''Say what?''

''Where should I start…''

''How about your sex life''

''SERENA!'' Blair frowned ''what the hell's wrong with you'' she said trough laughter

''Oh come on, don't act nice with me, I can hear by your voice you're satisfied in every way''

''Okay, we're not talking about this''

''Yes we are or I'm telling Chuck''

''Jesus Christ. See that's why I didn't wanna tell you''

''Oh come on B…I want details and I want them now''

''Fine. Fine-'' she took a deep breath before continuing ''-what do you want to know'' she could hear giggles from the other side of the line

'' Did you guys do it?''

''Talk about childish. I didn't say ask sex questions''

''Well I wanna know''

''Blair?'' Nate called leaving the bathroom. There was no one in the living room but he could hear her in the bedroom. She was per see on the phone.

He was just about to turn on the TV when a shout came from the room

''YES NATE AND I HAD SEX AND YES HE WAS THE BEST I EVER HAD''

It wouldn't be so bad if Dan hadn't shown up the exact moment she shouted (considering the fact that no one, not even Dan knew him and Blair were together)He just stared at Nate and Nate back at him till Dan nodded and raised his eyebrows

''So that's the exercise you've been getting every night?''

Nate just opened his mouth as to say something but closed them again looking at the floor. His mouth soon dropped to the floor again when bedroom door opened to reveal Blair in only her Victoria Secret lacy bra and panties

She didn't know Dan was standing there, behind the door so she just emerged.

''You would not believe…'' she stopped as she spotted Dan and Nate both frowning

''Oh God'' she screamed grabbing one of Nate's dress shirts nearby and covering herself

''Um Dan, Blair was just…um-'' he stood up from the couch and walked over in front of her, trying to cover as much of her hot little body as possible.

''-Bro it's okay. I got the point. I'm just gonna grab the battery charger I came here for and leave you love birds to it'' Dan said laughing at the end as he took his charger and let himself out

''Well. Bye guys''

''Bye'' they both said in sync as they watched him leave, not daring to move. As the doors closed they both cracked up for a second, but Blair turned her serious bitchy mode right on

''I cannot believe you let him in here. Now he knows, and not just that we're together, oh no, he knows we're doing it. Great just great'' she shouted at him. He frowned at her

''Umm he lives here, you forgot?'' he brought it in her face ''And yeah,sure, he knows. But what about the whole 'YES WE HAD SEX' thing over the phone?'' he tried to keep eye contact but it was like the hardest thing ever considering that red demi lace bra

Great. Dan heard that too. And not to forget the fact that Nate's gonna become all alpha male with the new piece of information he heard. Oh what the hell, he wasn't even paying attention to what she was saying, not now.

''Nathanial you're staring'' she yelled at him, not that she wasn't flattered, she was. But shw wouldn't give him the pleasure, not after busting his manly ego with that 'the best I ever had' thing. It was true though. Not important right now. He finally broke out of trans

''Well how can I not'' he turned away from her and headed to their bedroom. She went after him. He did also look very yummy in those shorts of his. His was turned opposite of her, giving her a perfect view of his sexy back muscles, and he was the one that needed to cool of?

''Well awesome. So we're just gonna walk around the house and be mad at each other?'' she stood mere inches behind him, her arms crossed at her chest

''It's either that or we could just have sex''

She thought about it for a second and pulled him by his arm, causing him to turn totally towards her with that handsome grin he had

''Let's have fun then''

* * *

Hours later they lay in the living room, herself sitting between his legs, his arms wrapped around her waist, while his head rested on her shoulder

''Oh I wanna watch America's next top model'' she whined as he switched to something else

''Fine whatever'' he switched back

''Busted'' she said and raised her eyebrow at him, little after that bursting in to giggles at his confused puppy expression

''Wha..what?''

'' You just wanna watch it because of the models'' she pointed out

''Um no I switched to it because I thought you wanted to watch it. Besides you're so much prettier than those skeletons over there'' he pointed to the TV

''Good answer Archibald, you saved your ass'' he laughed at her. Gosh he loved her so much.

''Silly Blair'' he kissed the top of her head. She just rolled her eyes at how adorable he was. She couldn't be mad at him if she wanted. He was to loveable

''Give me the remote'' he handed it to her and watched amusingly as she rolled her eyes at every sports channel and dramatically sighed whenever there was an action movie. She finally found something interesting. The notebook.

The movie was all romantic chick stuff but still, he tried to enjoy for her. It was about to end when he noticed Blair was breathing kind of heavily. He looked down at her and frowned just a little concerned

''Baby are you crying?''

''It's just….it's so romantic. It's like I can feel all the love they feel for each other, I feel that way about you'' he just wrapped his arms around her tighter and placed a soft kiss on her shoulder

''It's gonna be us. Picture it. Sitting on our front porch, holding hands and sipping ice tea with our grandchildren's laughter surrounding us.'' She smiled at that

''You really believe it's gonna be us'' she turned to him

''I know it'' he kissed her gently

''Just to clear it up, you said grandchildren, that means children first. How many did you planned?''

''Umm-'' he pretended to think, then smiled at her ''-at least ten and most of them girls, all of them mini Blair's''

''Easy for you to say. You're not the one to do the hard work. And for that I say there needs to be a mini Nate, with those big blue eyes and sandy hair'' he laughed and kissed her neck

''Deal''

* * *

Okay I know it was a huge fluff I just couldn't resist one more before the drama. Till next chapter :D love ya all, L


	15. One body,one soul,one heart

You guys surprise me more and more every day with your feedback, thank you so much. I honestly love you for it. It's very motivational. And also I decided this won't be my last Nair fanfiction, definitely. I have so many ideas, it just depends if you're willing to read them, just let me know. And of course I'm going to finish this story first (and "A different kind of honeymoon" too). I hate it when people around this site make such a good storyline and just when it gets interesting they abandon the story leaving us frustrated. I promise right here I'm not going to do that, pinky promise ;) And also, this chapter is my favorite so far, I really enjoyed writing it, hope you'll like it too.

Now before this intro gets longer than the story…

I do not own any characters or songs used, just the ideas

* * *

_Tonight we are young  
so let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter  
than the sun_

_Fun-We are young_

* * *

It was officially their last night up here in Italy. They both dreaded for the time they'll need to let go of this wonderful place that brought them together. It was time to face reality (read: they're families and "partners") and do the tuff talk in order for them to be together unconditionally.

Everything was packed up and ready, they were leaving tomorrow morning. They still had one night here though and they wanted to make it special. Dan and Lorena had already have something planned with their respective others, so Nate and Blair had the night only for themselves.

Blair was kind of excited to go back home though. Yes she adored this place but coming back to New York with Nate by her side would be another new experience. If she only knew before, that the love of her life lived so close to her all this time, love was literally waiting behind the corner.

She couldn't wait for her parents to meet Nate, she knew her mother wouldn't approve of her breaking things off with the Bass but knowing Nate comes from a wealthy family would hopefully melt her heart. Nate was surely perfect by those manners. He was high class, raised very well, had class and style. He had a really good reputation. That should be enough for her hypocrite family to ''fall in love'' with him.

But Blair knew he wasn't just that. The Nate she got to meet had completely other qualities that made him perfect in her eyes. But let that alone, his pedigree should do the trick with her family and she hoped hers would do the same for his family.

She was a little frightened to say. What if his family didn't approve her? What if they worshipped Bree and the Buckley's so much they would break them off. She decided to push all of her worries away and concentrate to just tonight. The last night of their "freedom".

* * *

So they walked down the street hand in hand laughing, checking each other out now and then, randomly stopping to kiss, being the perfect couple they were. Anyone seeing them could swear they were the cutest thing ever, that's cause they were.

They sat at a bar at the beach, drinking random stuff just to try it out.

Nate was still pretty sober, he could take alcohol better than her, she was a little hitched, giggling every time she heard the bartender mumbling Italian to the other one.

''What's so funny?'' he asked her, giggling himself

''I dunno what you're talking 'bout, you're the one laughing Natie'' she responded with another giggle at the end

''I'm laughing at you'' he explained

''That's great, laughing is great…. I love life Nate and I love you….that means you are life'' she excitedly said proud of her conclusion, alcohol already hitting her. Nate cracked up. Drunk Blair was even more interesting than sober Blair, cause she let herself totally down.

''Wow. You deserve a Nobel for that one'' he mocked teasingly

''I DO! DON'T I'' she yelled even more excited and stood up abruptly earning strange looks from the people around

''Blair honey, keep it down a bit. Chill.'' He grabbed her by her shoulders and put her back down on her seat

''NO! I need to get my Nobel prize. I need to give something to this world. I want to live Nate'' she said as she stood up again, hiccup following. Nate stood up quickly to grab her, trying to hold in his laugh, which was mission impossible.

He took a hold of her arm and swayed her towards him, sitting her down in his lap and holding her tightly so she couldn't go again.

''Your Nobel will wait. How bout you just sit down'' he said near her ear, kissing her neck, causing her to let out a moan. She made him release his hands a bit only to turn herself towards him. She kissed him hungrily in front of the whole bar, once again both of them earning a couple of wiggling eyebrows and sideways looks.

The minute he could feel her starting to unbutton his shirt he grabbed her arms and abruptly pulled her off of him.

''Not here Blair'' he said grinning at her

''But I want you Nate…I want you so bad'' she purred in his ear

''I think we need to get ourselves out of here before you violate me in front of everyone'' he said more to himself than to his drunk love and paid for the drinks.

''Come on baby'' he wrapped his arm around her waist as they paced towards the exit. The minute they got out she pushed him towards the first wall and attacked his neck with kisses, starting on his shirt. Apparently vodka made Blair very impatient and very horny. He pushed her off of him one more time, which was as frustrating as it gets

''Blair as much as I want to ravish you right now, getting arrested for public indecency doesn't sound that awesome.'' She just let out a long frustrated sigh and mumbled something about him being a party breaker. He just laughed at took her hand in his, kissing her palm.

He doesn't even know how they ended up drinking again, but few shots later he was as drenched as her and suddenly found her Nobel theory fascinating. She stood up and pulled him by his arm

''Let's go''

''Where are we going?'' he asked her confused, he thought they were having fun here

''I dunno. I just wanna go out, do something crazy!'' he followed her

They walked around the city once again laughing their asses of until something distracted Blair

''You hear that?'' she asked him, listening carefully. He just looked at her quizzically. He didn't hear anything

''Hear what? You sure it's not just noise inside your head'' he was being serious but Blair took it as mocking so she hit his arm, earning another utterly confused and totally adorable look from him. She rolled her eyes and pulled him towards the other end of the beach where the music came from.

''What's going on up there'' Nate mumbled

''It's a wedding'' she said excitedly. He saw that spark in her eye and immediately knew what he had to do

'' You said you wanted an adventure, to do something crazy, right?'' she nodded ''Well… feel like crashing a wedding'' he asked with a smirk. She grinned big and kissed him

''Let's do it'' she said as she took his hand.

They approached the front entrance and when the girl that gave out the name cards went away for a second they snuck in and quickly ran their eyes over the cards in order to choose their names

''Okay how bout we go by Mr. and Mrs. Arcuri''

''Sounds great "Manuel" '' she raised her eyebrow suggestively reading the name on the card

''Fine with me Arianna''

They entered in to the crowded room filled with people laughing, dancing. The happy couple was also in the middle of the dance floor, the bride rested her head on the grooms shoulder. Blair squeezed Nate's hand a little tighter as she already saw them like that. He sensed her stare at the couple and kissed her lovingly, saying how much he loves her.

They blend in perfectly. If you didn't know better you could swear they came from some sort of a photo shoot. He wore black tight jeans that complemented his figure perfectly, completed with a dress shirt in shades of brown, a few of his top buttons left undone, exposing a bit of his perfect buffed body. Blair could already feel the eyes of all those girls burning from jealousy as she kissed him one more time to show everybody he's hers.

She herself wasn't any different. Her red low cut dress encrusted with Swarovski crystals on the bottom hem and the line exposing her décolleté pinned a lot of eyes to her. Her volumized hair fell over her back in light curls.

Unfortunately for every wanting guy and gal at this wedding, Blair and Nate only had eyes for each other.

Their night was perfect.

An elder lady approached them as they swayed to the soft beats of Michael Bubble. She rumbled something in Italian as they looked her confused.

''Oh you from America'' she said as she heard Nate say something to Blair

''Yes'' Nate smiled at the woman

''Well you are a wonderful couple Mr. and Mrs.…''

''-Arcuri'' Blair smiled to Nate and filled her in

''Oh. How long have you been married?'' she spoke in a light Italian accent.

''3 wonderful years'' said Blair looking over to Nate not knowing what to do now ''-Um yeah, it was the best 3 years of my life. Hope for many more to go'' he said and kissed Blair's cheek lovingly

''Take care of her'' the lady said and left. Leaving them giggling.

''Oh God…. Se we're even good at elaborate lying'' she said to him

''Well Arianna, what would you except after three wonderful years of marriage?'' he smirked as she rolled her eyes

''Oh…okay, we crashed the wedding and lied to an old lady, still, we need to do something more. Let's steal some booze and go get drunk at the beach'' she spoke excitedly as he thought about it. He smiled at her and kissed her nose

''Awesome. But before we go, we should definitely leave a trail and do something scandalous''

She frowned in pleasure when she came up with the idea

''I know-'' her eyes widened ''- we should steal the bouquet from the bride''

''Oh that would totally make a chaos. Let's do it'' she smiled wickedly at him and checked the room to see the exact location of the bouquet. They moved closer when Nate grabbed her arm and turned her towards him

''We need a distraction first….I know what to do. Ready?'' she nodded. Nate took a glass nearby and a knife. Knocking on it and getting everyone's attention yelling

''Kiss'' soon the whole room started to yell "kiss" and "bacio" everyone's attention away from Nate and Blair. She quickly grabbed the bouquet and he grabbed a bottle of vodka and a bottle of red vine as they stormed out unnoticed.

* * *

''I can't believe we just did that'' she said trough laughter trying to catch her breath

''You said you wanted crazy, well you got crazy and a bouquet as a party favor''

''Yeah right, a party favor'' she raised her brows at him making him giggle

''Well we had to serve ourselves''

''Mhm…God this…this is the best time ever'' she said as they sat down on the warm sand, his arm draped around her lazily and gently stroked her back. He took a swig from the bottle and handed it to her. She took another long swig and scrunched her nose at how strong the drink was

''Oh dear God… I don't think I can drink any more'' they both laughed '' Me neither''

The mood was perfect, the moon rose high above them, millions of bright stars decorating venetian sky line. And some faint music coming from the center of the city which was pretty far from them played in the background. They were at the deserted part, totally alone. The sound of waves crashing and melting with the golden sand surrounding them.

It wasn't the end of the fun. Nate stood up holding out a hand to her

''Care for a swim'' he said and smiled at her. She took his hand

''Anytime. But you're going in first'' she said and poked his chest playfully. He laughed at her response and took his shirt off.

''Why would that be?'' he asked daringly

''I guess I just like watching you take your clothes of'' she teased and soon got rid of her dress too

''Oh I know you want me baby'' he teased back as they both dived in, the cold waves soothing their hot bodies.

They splashed and played around, enjoying their last moments of heaven. He held her up as she wrapped her legs around his torso easily, kissing him slowly.

''Make love to me Nate'' she breathlessly whispered to his ear. He kissed her in response and carried her out. He put her down on the soft gold sand showering her neck with kisses. Her fingers mingled with his hair as they became one body, one soul, one heart… a reminder to both of them, of the first time they made love on this very beach…


	16. No need for drama,yeah right

And the drama begins. A lot of things is going on up here so…okay. I tried to make it as interesting as possible.

Thanks for all the reviews and keep 'em coming.

I don't own any characters or songs, just the ideas.

* * *

A stray of strong light peered right trough the curtains landing down on two love birds.

Nate groaned at the strong light and immediately tried to hid his face, burying his head in her chest groaning some more in the process.

He didn't know was it from the strong sun light or all the alcohol from last night but his head was crashed.

Blair stirred feeling the contact and struggled to open her eyes, which was mission impossible considering the brightness burning her eyes.

She grabbed one of Nate's pillows and put it over her face, the fabric that smelled like chocolate, mint, Armani and all in one- Nate, soothing her nerves a bit.

She blindly reached down and ran her fingers through his hair, trying to keep herself occupied with that instead of the horrible head ache coming from her core.

She could usually get up, no problem at all. But Nate….Nate was most definitely not a morning person and his habit of laying around for hours after waking up was rubbing on to her.

He tried to fall back asleep after making that horrible contact with the god damn light but no luck there. He was fully awake now, Blair seemed calm though. He figured for once he woke up before her. Well now that he was up he could check the time. They have that flight to attend. It was probably really early but you never know.

He brought himself up to find Blair with a pillow over her head and immediately smiled. Turns up he wasn't the only one with a hangover.

He reached for his cell and frowned right away as he slid it to unlock

''Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Blair we got to go'' he said urgently, taking the pillow from her.

She groaned and took it back, turning on her chest and burying her head in to the comforter.

''No let me sleep'' she murmured

He sighed and pulled the covers off of her

''Our flight leaves in an hour'' that got her attention

''WHAT? WHAT THE FUCK! I thought we had the alarm set on my phone-'' she said in disbelief as she searched her iphone around her. She finally found it to realize the battery was dead ''-oh''

''Yeah…oh''

''Okay we can make it. How long does it take to the airport'' she said as she stood up and pulled some clothes on herself quickly. He did the same

''Uh I dunno… 45 minutes. We can do it. But no stalling around and no time for makeup Blair'' he warned as he grabbed their stuff and some clothes from the night stand and threw it carelessly in one of the bags.

''Be careful with that. It's Prada'' she snapped at him

''Well you didn't mind me taking it off of you last night'' he said with an arrogant smirk of his. As much as she wanted to punch him and tell him he's an arrogant idiot she couldn't deny that that arrogant attitude of his was the hottest thing ever. She just rolled her eyes as he smirked one more time.

* * *

''Dear God. That was an upside down morning'' she said from her comfortable first class seat, as she pulled the window shields down in order to prevent any sunshine hitting them

''Yeah, pretty much like every morning on the UES'' he responded as he reached for his Evian

''Oh God, don't even remind me. It's gonna be brutal. Just thinking of Eleanor Waldorf melt downs every time a model doesn't fit in her creation makes me wanna jump out and walk back to Italy'' she said dramatically. He almost choked on his water listening to her.

''What?'' she glared at him. He shook his head

''Nothing, I just find your Eleanor Waldorf impressions very interesting. And come on, I bet she's not that bad, your family in complete. They can't be worse than mine''

''Oh wanna bet-'' he just raised his eyebrows as she continued ''-my mother is the toughest, snobbiest and most self centered person I've ever met. She's so frickin judgmental. First example, first of many many… for my sixteenth birthday she gave me a dress, made by her-''

''-of what a bitch'' Nate joked, she punched his arm

''I'm not finished…anyhow she gave me this beautiful princess dress, perfect for my super sweet 16-th birthday and I was so happy. I looked stunning-''

''-you always do'' he had to cut in, she just smiled

''-thank you. So everything was so perfect. And of course even though I asked for a car this was more rewarding. For me to wear something hers… it gave me hope that she may loves me'' she dramatically said one more time. She earned an eyes roll from Nate and continued.

''So before my party started she came in to my room, checked me out and said while straightening my dress '' You know Blair, maybe your father was right, we should have got you a car. At least a Volvo would fit you, unlike this. Well anyways, happy birthday'' she finished and looked at him ''See, you can't beat that'' he just frowned and then remembered something

''Well that's awful and seriously, a case for a child social worker, but I can beat that''

''I wonder how you'll do that, but okay, go on'' she gestured for him to say what he had on mind

''Okay, you know my family's in to politics and everything-'' she nodded as he continued ''well , when I was an eight year old boy, one of my cousins Mark, he's Tripp's older brother, I told you about Tripp, any how this Mark was in a middle of his campaign for some major shit'' she laughed at his choice of words, high class boy, what can you do ''so we were sailing, an eight year old me, Tripp, grandfather, my dad and Mark; and we're near the coast when suddenly a bunch of reporters and paparazzi appeared. Mark was losing at that time, he was second at the elections and he needed that lash push to be on top. Well instead of him I got a push'' she looked over at him confused ''you see in order to make my precious 30 years old cousin Mark look better, my grandfather literally (unnoticed by the paparazzi) pushed me into the river and sent Mark to "save" me.'' She just frowned '' oh and by the way it was January and it was freezing. Nothing much, just got pneumonia'' he sarcastically smiled at the end adding '' try to top that''

''You poor little thing of mine'' she winced and kissed him ''I will kick that bastard in the nuts for you'' she joked, he smiled back at her

''Well I would punch your mother but it's kind of illegal'' he joked back ''but go ahead with grandfather Vanderbilt, he's a jerk anyways''

''Oh God….I just remembered. They left me once alone on a graveyard by accident when I was 6''

He frowned but quickly responded '' they forgot me locked inside a car for 6 hours when I was 5''

''Dear God Nathanial, no wonder we found ourselves. We have some fucked up parents'' they both laughed as she cut in

''Promise me that our ten children won't suffer from being pushed in to the river and left alone on the graveyard'' she said trough laughter

'' I promise'' he responded and laughed more

* * *

As they stepped out in to the light summer breeze of New York she realized how much she missed it. She missed the noise, all the busy people, a city that never sleeps. Sure Venice was out perfect but NY…you cannot mess with that.

Both of their drivers were already there and Blair could see Dorota and Serena up there, her mother and Cyrus were probably around here too.

They ducked in to a corner to say their last goodbyes.

They agreed on going home and settling things with their families and prepare them for the whole _I'm breaking up with the guy/girl you want me to marry_ thing over dinner .Then they would go and break up with Bree and Chuck and finally on the end of the day sneak out and meet up.

Although they were supposed to see each other in a couple of hours it was still the toughest thing to separate. After all they spent the last 2 months together, not for a minute leaving each other

He gently cupped her face and kissed her, lingering, trying to cherish these last minutes together.

'' Call me as soon as you get home'' he said kissing her one more time

''Yes. I will. Gosh, I already miss you'' she hugged him tight never wanting to let go when she spotted what looked like her mother coming out of the restroom near them

''Shit, my mom is there''

He stepped in front of her, covering her whole body, leaving it for Eleanor impossible to see she was there and kissed her once more

''Love you Sweetheart'' he whispered

''Love you too. Bye'' they finally parted and she headed towards her mother.

''Blair darling. Look at you, even more gorgeous than before'' her mother enveloped her in a hug and kissed her cheek. Well that kind of profession was new. Maybe Cyrus really did soften her up. Not a second later there came Dorota, Cyrus and Serena, all of them hugging her, telling how much they missed her and so.

Nate turned towards her, to find her looking back at him and blowing him a kiss, he smiled and winked back. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder

''Nathanial. Glad to have you back my son'' his grandfather said, there followed his mother, hugging him, saying how much she missed her baby. Well they certainly weren't that nice to him when he was home.

Blair turned around one more time to check if Nate was still there and laughed at the scene. Some woman, his mother she supposed was pinching his cheeks. Her smile faded the exact same second she noticed a young red headed woman approaching him, no not approaching him, KISSING him, kissing her Nate. So that was Bree. She wanted to go there and rip her head off but she contained herself. She felt a little more easy at heart when she saw Nate awkwardly smiling at Bree and pushing her away slightly.

''Blair! BLAIR!'' her mother yelled

''Oh…what?''

'' What's distracting you? You seem so-'' Eleanor's mouth turned in to a disapproving frown as she looked at Cyrus

''What's the matter mother?'' her mother totally ignored her question whispering something to Cyrus, she could catch some of it. Something in the style of "Look who's over there spreading" or something like that. She had no idea her mother talked about Nate's beloved family.

''Let's go. '' her mother took her hand and started walking in the opposite direction from the Archibalds. Blair gave Serena a weird look which Serena gave back, both of them not knowing what's going on. Cyrus just rolled his eyes and walked behind them awkwardly glancing at someone.

''Let's go family-'' her mother said ''- no need for drama'' too late, Blair thought.

* * *

Did you like it? I did :DD please be nice and give me a minute of your time by leaving a review. Thank you, love you guys, L


	17. Safe again

This chapter is going to be more concentrated on the break ups, but still a little Nair interaction that just has to be there. To clear any confusion it's still the same day where we left in the last chapter. It's a bit messed up, since it's a bit of Nate POV and Blair's POV. You'll understand it though, I think XD

I hope you enjoy and of course, review.

And also, happy birthday Blake Lively! :D I wish you and Ryan the best of luck in the future too.

I do not own any characters or songs used in this fanfiction, just the ideas are mine.

* * *

She glanced nervously at the clock one more time. It was 7 am, she called Chuck to meet up at the Palace at 8. She was already a nervous wreck ball, her mother already ranting about some skinny low respected street hoe as she called her, wasn't helping.

''So I thought we could have a sleep over and have a marathon of Audrey movies to catch up, I'm sure we have a lot to talk about'' Serena suggested giving her a wink at the end, Blair immediately glared at her best friend.

''Sure, I have to meet someone up first'' she said nonchalant, Serena grinned at that supposing it was Nate, Blair noticed the grin

''It's not that'' she whispered giving her the look

''Who are you meeting darling?'' her mother immediately cut in

''Oh, Chuck. We have to discuss something'' she heard Serena whispering an "Oh" in realization, Blair just nodded.

''Oh that's right, well why didn't you invite him to dinner, you must miss him, he is your fiancé after all'' Blair winced at the word fiancé

''Yeah, about that. Things aren't really going so well-'' she cursed herself the minute she told that and regret bringing it up at all '' I mean we need to talk something out in order to make it work''

''In order to make what work?'' her mother asked suddenly turning cold again

Make me and Nate work, she thought to herself ''Oh nothing, it's just….I've got to go'' she stood up and left the dining room not looking back or bothering her mother asking her to explain.

Back at the Archibald's home thing weren't going as well to. He couldn't decide which was worse, his mother constantly coming back to accusing his father of ruining their reputation or his grandfather feeding him stories about internships in the mayor's office, politicians and country clubs. And then there was Bree, constantly complementing his mothers ring and "accidentally" talking wedding themes with his mother. Like he couldn't see trough her.

He felt his phone vibrate and thank goodness to whoever was calling him. he excused himself and left the room. A huge smile appeared on his face the moment he saw the callers ID.

''Hey Sweetheart'' he said lovingly, he could hear her soft laugh at the other end

''Oh Nate I miss you so much'' she whispered

''Why are you whispering?'' he asked

''My parents are in the next room so I have to keep it down as much as possible. I just couldn't resist calling you though''

''I miss you too so much. I cannot say how glad I am you called, I'm about to go and break up with her. I seriously need moral support right now, I can tell it's going to be dramatic, she's been talking about weddings whole fucking time. It's gonna kill her and then I'm gonna kill my grandfather for making me date her in the first place.''

She could relate to that, she felt sorry for the girl, kind of. She wasn't some kind of a bitch which could make this so much easier but she had to go, Nate was hers and hers only.

''I know baby, you can do it. If you want to do it… of course'' her voice fell with every word, what if he was having second thoughts, god knows she wasn't. She wanted him, more than anything.

''Of course I want to do it. I promise you. I'm not having second thoughts. It's just that I always break someone's heart. As much as I'm used to it, it still feels kind of wrong. But it would be worse if I kept her on a hook when I know I've found the love of my life and it's not her.''

Blair's heart melted with every second of his speech. Damn he was smooth.

'' I bet you always say that to your girls'' she teased

''Only the hot and absolutely gorgeous brunettes named Blair'' he heard her laughing at the other side of the line and it calmed him down a bit

''Fine. Gotta go now. Serena's already planning our Audrey marathon and mother's planning what it looks like my wedding, fuck. So I better go.'' She said horrified

''Tell my about it, by the way according to my grandpa's motivating speech you're talking to the future president of the USA'' he said sarcastically

''Oh it's that bad?''

''Oh yeah. Well bye. I love you Blair''

''I love you to….president Archibald'' they both laughed and ended the conversation.

On the right key entered Bree from the dining room

''Nate what are you doing, who was that?'' she smiled sweetly, it made him sick

'' Oh, just someone from Darthmouth. Listen we need to talk about something'' he said seriously

''Can't wait to hear what you have to say to me'' she said excitedly, she was hundred percent sure he was going to propose to her tonight, it was time anyways.

* * *

Her hands were shaking as she knocked on the door of his suit. She just wanted to get over this as fast as possible. She already had a plan. She had her speech prepared, she would break things off with Chuck, go home and watch some Audrey with Serena, maybe cry a bit for all the years of life she lost with that mother chucker, then when Serena would fall asleep, she would sneak out and went to see her loved one. It was a perfect plan, she just needs to put it in motion.

Chuck finally dragged himself to open the door.

''Blair? You're here, why didn't you call me'' he said as he hugged her, he reeked of Jack and cigars, nothing like Nate's sweet chocolate and minty scent. It made her want to get over this that much faster

''Chuck'' she said as she pushed him away ''I…I need to talk to you'' her voice was shaking lightly

''What's wrong?'' he asked with no emotion and reached for his glass again, this was not going to end up good

''I need to give something back to you'' she reached in her clutch and took out a tiffany box

''What are you doing Blair?'' he stepped closer to her

''Take this back'' she gave him the box, the box that held her engagement ring in it.

''Is this some kind of a joke? Are you fucking kidding with me?'' his voice got angrier and louder

''I'm not….I don't want to be with you anymore Chuck. I mean it'' he just stared at her blankly ''I'm not happy with you, I just…I'm not in love with you Chuck. We both knew this was our parent's agreement, not ours. I just…I don't want to marry you so take the ring'' she said as flatly as possible

''No'' he said angrily

''What? What no? I said I'm done'' she put the ring on the counter and turned around to leave when he grabbed her hand and abruptly turned her back around

''Chuck, let me go, you're hurting me'' for the first time in her life she was actually scared of him

''No. not until you tell me who is he'' he said as he grabbed her other hand

''Let me go I said''

''So you're not denying it, there is someone else''

''No, Chuck just let me go'' she screamed at him

''I'm never letting you go, you're mine Blair. We are getting married. I'm the only one.'' He yelled as he pushed her against the wall

''Chuck please-'' she cried ''-just let go of me, you're going to regret this''

''You are mine, no one else's!'' he yelled as he forcefully kissed her.

''I said let go'' she screamed and kicked him away. She quickly grabbed her clutch of the floor and headed for the elevator, leaving him down on the floor. The minute the elevator doors closed she broke down crying

* * *

''So what exactly did you want to talk about?'' Bree asked as they entered the study.

''I have a feeling you're not going to like what I have to say'' he said feeling a little unease

''Wha…what are you talking about. Oh my God… are you-''

''I'm breaking up with you'' he said as firmly as possible, she just stared in disbelief

''Don't be so surprised Bree, we both know this isn't working out. I just. I can't be with you anymore''

''Are you leaving me for someone else?'' she said firmly, he could see she was holding back tears though

''I…It's not-''

''-Please. At least be honest. Is there or isn't someone else?'' he owed her at least that much

''Yes.'' He said quietly ''But it's not her fault we're breaking up-''

''-Don't say that Nate. Everything was perfect until that Italy vacation-''

''-Was it perfect? Is that what you call perfect? This was in no way a healthy relationship. I thought it was…. But then I met Blair and-''

''-Do not say her name in front of me. And no.''

''Sorry-'' he was kind of a jerk, it wasn't cool of him to just rub it in her face like that ''and no what?''

''We are not just breaking up. You have feelings for this girl, okay. I'll go through it. I'm sure you'll get over her and then we can get married and be happy like we were before her.'' He was, for the first time disgusted with her

''Bree. This is serious. She is not just a crush, I love her-''

''-That's enough Nate. I'll see you downstairs, okay baby'' she went for the door but he stopped her

''Stop it. I said I'm done. We are not pretending anymore. I love her. I'm not going to propose to you, we are not getting married, we are not going to be together. Get it out of your head'' he knew he was harsh but he had to be, there was no other way to break it down for her.

Just in that moment his phone rang.

She barely saw anything trough her tears. She pressed the speed dial and brought the phone to her ear, she was shaking with her whole body. She tried to compose herself not to worry him too much but she just couldn't. She knew she had to call him. He was the only one who could make her feel better right now and he wasn't answering, just when she was about to end the call she heard his angelic voice.

''Blair?''

''Nate'' she barely managed to say trough her tears

His heart started beating like crazy. That mother fucker must have done something to her. Rage and concern collided

''Blair, what happened? Are you okay?''

''Can you just-'' she took another breath

''Where are you sweetheart, I'm coming right now'' Bree frowned at him, he wasn't leaving her for this slut, no way.

''I'm at the palace… in front lobby'' the elevator doors opened and she hoped Chuck wouldn't be anywhere near

''Don't move, I'm coming right away'' he gave Bree a quick glance and headed out ''I need to go''

''Yeah go save your little miss perfect and I'll wait for you here in reality'' he was already out. One thing was sure. She was not going to let that Blair slut have him.

* * *

The palace was a few blocks away from his home so he took a run at it. He couldn't think straight, all he thought about was his Blair and how he was literally going to kill anyone who hurt her.

It was already dark outside and kind of breezy. Blair sat at the stairs on the entrance trying to calm herself down and stop crying

His heart dropped when he saw her sitting there alone in tears

''Blair. What did he do to you'' he ran to her quickly and embraced her as she stood up. She just cried more, she couldn't stop.

''We ended up in a fight….and….and I told him it was over and gave him the ring…and he lost it and started shouting at me….and saying it was not over and he grabbed me-''

''-Blair did he do anything to you?'' he feared that the worst has happen. His teeth were clutched and his hands already turned to fists

''He just…he kissed me forcefully and I pushed him back and ran away… and it reminded me of that night in Italy…when those guys almost-'' she broke down even more

''Shhh it's okay. I'm here. No one is ever going to hurt you, I promise''

Just at that moment a very drunk and pissed off Chuck came out

''Oh God…'' Blair said quietly. Nate turned around to see what she was referring to and felt his blood rush to his brain right away

''You whore'' he yelled at her. That was enough for Nate. He let go of Blair and went up to deal with Chuck

''Nate no... please'' she cried. He knew he had to ignore her.

''You son of a bitch'' it took seconds for his fist to make contact with bastard's face

''That one's for Blair-'' the second one flew right after ''And that one's a reminder that if you ever fucking touch her again I will end your life'' he shouted and pushed him towards the wall. Chuck was too drunk to fight him, and even if he wasn't he was in no chance of succeeding. Nate was by mile stronger than him anyways. He was still not that drunk to recognize the guy though

''I'm sure your family is going to be so happy to find out you're dating an Archibald''

She didn't even look back. Neither Blair nor Nate realized what that meant so they just shrugged it off and left. Being held by him finally made her feel safe, safe again.

* * *

Things are getting pretty serious at this point, I myself can't wait for the next chapter! Please review and let me know what you think


	18. Understanding

Thank you for the reviews, I really appreciate them. And also sorry for the update being a little late, I was really trying to make it as fast as possible like always. I hope you like it :D

Also, sorry cause it's so short, I was sick so I wasn't really in the mood, hope to write better and longer in the future

Shout out to one and only Michael Jackson, happy birthday :D ( sorry I had to do that, I simply adore him)

I do not own the characters or songs used, just the ideas.

* * *

''Okay Nate, please. Just calm down'' she tried to relax him a bit, no success

'' How can I calm down Blair, I mean what if he….what if he-'' he couldn't even say it ''- what if he did something to you, if I didn't come so fast and you were alone on those stairs and he was coming-''

''-Stop it. Look at me-'' he was looking in all the different directions trying to distract himself, she took his head in her arms and made him look at her ''- now listen, and listen really well. Everything turned up okay, I'm not hurt, you were there when I needed you and Chuck is a jerk, I can handle him-'' she knew it was a lie and she was really scared of Chuck, but she cared more about Nate and if he was feeling awful and mad at himself she would make him feel better, at least she would try ''- so please, just calm down, for my sake''

She gave him a smile and he returned it, embracing her with his whole body, that's the second she really felt untouchable, no one could ever hurt her while she was in his arms.

'' Okay. I just… I love you Blair, and if he ever, ever comes close to you I swear I will-'' he felt anger rising again and Blair was raising an eyebrow so he took that as his key to chill down ''- nothing. I will forget all about this and just enjoy spending time with you''

Blair smiled at his mood transition. It felt so good to have someone do all this stuff for you, to have them take care for you, cherish you, and try to make you smile every single chance they have, most of the time succeeding, to feel loved by someone. Nate made her feel all that and she couldn't be more grateful.

'' You want me to walk you home now? I mean as much as I want to keep you for myself as long as humanly possible I don't want you to get in troubles with Eleanor, you said she was all fired up anyways.'' Blair shook her head

''No, I just want to be with you, take me anywhere but home. Let's just go to a hotel or something''

Nate thought about it for a second

''Or we could go to my place'' Blair looked at him confused

'' Wouldn't it be a little awkward, I mean you just broke up with Bree, you did, right?''

''Yes, and no. it wouldn't be since they're not probably at home now. I called home when I was leaving to "meet" you and they went to my grandfather's house which is on the other side of NY, I told them Dan had some kind of crises and I went to help, and I doubt Bree stayed there after I left her. They won't be back till tomorrow afternoon'' he explained

''Okay then'' she smiled and kissed him ''Can't wait to see what your room looks like'' she teased him '' Just a second though'' she took out her phone and called Serena

''Where are you, and what the hell happened with Chuck, he left me like twenty voice mails saying you're a bitch and he will destroy your golden boy and shit like that''

''Oh God, just ignore him. Anyhow I need you to cover up for me. You need to go to your apartment and tell my mom I called to say I'll be meeting you there and I'll sleep at your place.'' She said nervously, she knew that if she'd gotten home now she would probably end up crying and miserable without Nate

''Okay. But wait. Where are you, I mean where are you going?''

'' Don't worry, I'm staying with Nate'' just saying his Name aloud already made her feel better

'' Oooh, okay, so you're blowing me off for a boy now…'' she said teasingly

''Serena!'' B rolled her eyes

'' I'm just kidding, have fun''

''Thank you, bye''

'' Love you''

'' Love you too''

''So Serena is covering for us, we can go to your place then and figure everything out, right?''

''Yes, you have nothing to worry about, I'm sure my parents and after all yours will understand''

''Mmk'' she wasn't that convinced though, Eleanor will put her trough hell for leaving Chuck, she was sure he was going to say some shit to his father that would make him break the contract with her mother and then she was domed.

* * *

''Mr. Archibald your parents….oh'' one of his maids checked the girl Nate was holding hands with and raised an eyebrow at the two of them

''I know where they are, you and the rest of the staff can go home now, let's call it a night'' he didn't want any nosy maids and cooks of his complicating the situation any further. God know his mother wouldn't be so happy if she found out he left Bree and was bringing a girl to sleep over just half an hour after that, let alone for her to find it out from a maid.

'' First person to see us together in New York and already we're getting strange looks, it's gonna be a blast'' she sarcastically said

''Oh come on now''

He brought her up to his room that literally screamed Nate. It was painted light blue, there was a king sized bed in the middle, with some midnight blue comforters and navy and white pillows. There were a few boos on his nightstands, next to the remote, his phone and a lamp. Big windows really opened up the whole room and gave away an amazing overview of the city.

''Just like I imagined, maybe even more sophisticated'' she said as she eyed the room, he just laughed as he locked the door of his room in order to avoid any sudden storming ins and so.

* * *

Later on as they lay in his bed curled up together they discussed once more on how will they break it to their parents.

''So Serena and Dan already know and approve so that's a start''

''Yeah, but they're our best friends Blair, they have to. It's going to be a lot harder explaining to our hypocrite parents''

''I know. I just…ugh. I really can't stand my mother right now, this is just going to make it that much complicated, but I need to. I can't let her control my life forever''

''Look even if they don't agree on us being together who cares. I'm serious, I love you and if they can't accept you then I want nothing to do with them''

''I can say the same thing. This, us, it's real, I'm not going to risk it for being accepted in some corporate high class world of theirs.'' Nate nodded in understanding

* * *

That's it, I know it's really short but it'll do don't forget to review, love you


	19. Understanding 2

Okay I feel like I owe you for the last crappy chapter that was really unwritten so I'm giving you like a sequel to that chapter, lots of more stuff should've happen but I just wasn't in the mood so here we go, Understanding part 2

I do not own any characters bla bla blah…

* * *

Blair couldn't remember the last time she slept so well, it was because of Nate, whenever she had him by her side she could sleep like a baby. What neither of them knew right now was the fact that this was their last night of peace full sleep.

Nate wasn't in the room but she heard the shower in his room running .

She got herself together and turned her phone on, only to view 17 missed calls and 9 messages, two thirds of them indicated by her mother leaving the other ones to her father. Why did he wanted to talk all of a sudden, was he getting bored by his boyfriend, you wish.

''Oh hey, you're awake'' he leaned in and gave her a good morning kiss

''Yes, couldn't really sleep without you by my side'' she smiled adoringly ''Anyhow I should get going as soon as possible, I already feel an Eleanor break down coming and I would not appreciate if it would break on me.''

''Okay, let me put my clothes on and I'll drive you back''

'' Mkay, thanks baby''

Being left alone in his room again gave her more time to look around.

She smiled at the framed graduation picture of him and Dan. She wondered how long they've actually been friends. Nate only told her they couldn't stand each other at first but soon became best friends.

She also couldn't believe she didn't noticed him in NY before, she thought she knew everyone from her school when she was a junior, obviously not, and what she's been missing.

Her phone rang again. It was Serena this time

''Hello?''

'' From what I've heard you have nothing to be so happy about'' S said seriously

''What are you talking about?''

'' I'm talking about today's paper, seriously Blair I thought you'd be more careful'' she said as if she was disappointed with her

''Serena what paper are you talking about?'' what the hell was going on

'' The New York Times, Daily news, any other actually '' was she really that clueless

'' Oh my God, what's going on? Her heart was beating a mile now

'' Just look at the paper Blair, it'll be clear to you, and call your mother, as much as I heard she's thinking of calling the police to find you, I swear I'm not even being sarcastic'' she said as she hung up

''Nate!'' she yelled

''What?'' he yelled back

''Something's going on, where's today's paper?''

'' I suppose it's down in the kitchen'' he said looking at her confused ''Wait, what's going on?'' he rushed after her downstairs

''Serena just called and said I was, well we were in big trouble and to look at the papers and-'' her voice dropped as she stared at the cover of Daily, a picture of her and Nate kissing in front of Palace and another one smaller next to that one, where they were walking holding hands

''This isn't happening'' she muttered ''What the fuck! Why would they even put our pictures on the cover, it's not like we're that famous'' she said angrily

'' Fuck. It's probably cause of my grandfather, he's a senator and all and-'' he stopped as his eyes wandered to the title '' An Archibald-Waldorf fraud? What the fuck's that supposed to mean''

''Dear God, I bet Chuck had something to do with it. I…I have to go home. You should stay here, your parents are home apparently'' she said without a breath as she quickly collected her purse

''Son of a…. the back doors. Trough the kitchen, second doors'' he showed her the back exit

''Okay, love you''

''Love you too, call me back as soon as you get there, hang on with Eleanor''

''You too with your parents''

''Blair-'' she turned around from across the hall to see him ''I promise it'll be okay'' she nodded in response and disappeared.

Blair ran to get the first cab as fast as she could. The whole ride she tried to come up with a rational explanation for Eleanor and her father. Then something else got her attention

''Hey, you're that girl from the cover'' the driver referred to her pointing to the paper on the sit next to him

''Oh… kind of, listen, can you borrow me that for just a second?'' the driver nodded and she took it

''What..'' she muttered to herself as she read the title 'Archibald-Waldorf fraud' what kind of fraud?

She was about to read the article and find out what this was really about when the car stopped. She was already home. She threw the driver a twenty and rushed out.

As soon as she entered her heart stopped. She was paralyzed with fear. It's okay Blair, you can do this, it's not a big deal. And maybe her mother didn't even see the papers, she never actually reads them

''Mother…'' she said quietly as she entered, her mother , who was sitting in the lounge room with Cyrus, stood up and her eyes widened, she was glad for finally seeing the girl was alright but no matter how glad she was, she wouldn't let this to pass by.

'' Where the hell have you been? And what is this?'' her mother yelled as she threw the copy of NY Times in front of her

* * *

So that's how the last chapter should have ended, I hope you like it and keep on rolling till the next one. Don't forget to review!


	20. Pretending

Okay I just finished my Glee marathon (any other gleeks here?) and I'm fully ready to write this and write this good :D I hope you'll enjoy. Nair for life!

I don't own any characters or songs

* * *

_Life's too short to even care at all, oh  
I'm losing my mind, losing my mind, losing control_

_If I could find a way to see this straight  
I'd run away  
To some fortune that I,  
I should have find by now_

_Caught syrup by Young the Giant_

* * *

''Mother please let me explain-'' she pleaded desperately

''-Explain what? There's no explanation for this mess Blair Cornelia Waldorf. What the hell did you think? Not only did you embarrass yourself, you involved us in this too. What? You thought dating an Archibald wouldn't do any harm right?-'' what was her mother talking about

''-Mother''

''-NO! It's not optional. Bart Bass already called and said about drawing out of our deal. And the way you treated Chuck'' Blair almost laughed ironically at that one, the way she treated him?

''-And that guy. Ugh-''

''That guy has a name mother. Nathanial Archibald and you better-''

''Do not say that name in here!'' he mother shouted back at her

''Why are you so caught up with who it was?''

''Because Blair when you decide to screw things up it has to be with the member of our arch enemies''

''Arch enemies? What are you talking about, you're not even making sense''

''Just stop talking and go to your room'' her mother commanded

''I'm not five you can't just-''

''I sad go!'' it was her final, Blair collected her stuff and went upstairs crying halfway up

She wanted to talk to Nate right away, he was not answering, of course, right when she needed him. she grabbed her laptop and decided to get things cleared up for sure. Then it hit her. Archibalds, it was his family, the one her family can't stand, their arch enemies as her mother put it. The only guy she ever truly had feelings for and he had to be an Archibald.

She couldn't get herself to stop crying, she wasn't even sure why she was crying. Her mother emerged in suddenly.

''Leave me alone'' she said as she wiped her tears away

''Stop it Blair'' she sat next to her on her bed, Blair just stood up and turned away from her ''You need to break up with him''

It felt like a knife ripping through the flesh of her heart hearing those words, it was what she was afraid the most.

''NO. No. No. No. Mother you cannot do this to me, no'' she yelled trough her tears

''Blair, I'm risking my reputation and my job for this-''

''Your reputation? Is that what you care about the most?'' she snapped at her

''Blair I am not putting my career on risk just cause you have a crush on some sweet talking boy.''

''He's not that. I love him'' she yelled desperately

''Love?'' her mother laughed bitterly ''You don't know what love is. I don't know what he told or put in your head Blair, but it's not going to work, he may have fooled you but he isn't going to fool me over. Do you know on what kind of voice he is? Everyone knows that Nate Archibald is a heartbreaker. I'm pretty sure this also had something to do with William. Have you ever thought he might have took advantage of you trough his grandson in order to destroy us politically, have you ever thought that?''

''No, Nate wouldn't do that, he wouldn't'' she sworn to herself her mother wouldn't put any more lies in her head but now she couldn't help but think twice about Nate, it made sense though. No, she will regret those thoughts, Nate told her he loved her, he wouldn't took advantage of her, he just wouldn't.

''And you say you're in love with him? He's using you Blair''

''Just because you had a loveless marriage and you didn't find true love doesn't mean I should be a stuck up like you'' she blabbered and felt sorry for saying it in the first place, that feeling got replaced by another one, a second after, her mother slapped her

''I said what I had to say. You're leaving him and that's it'' she stepped out and slammed the door

* * *

''Do you have any idea where you're putting me Nathanial? You know how many reporters and news stations I had to calm down today, a lot of phone calls and a lot of explaining to do to save our family dignity and you bring that girl here when we're gone and hour after you leave Bree?

''I know mother, I'm sorry. It's just it's not like I've known her for half an hour and it's not like she's some kind of a crush. I…I have feelings for-''

''That's nonsense Nathanial'' his grandfather interrupted

''Dad calm down'' his mother went over to his grandfathers side, the only one missing now was his father, he wouldn't be any more welcoming. He was still trying to get over the initial shock after hearing out that Blair was supposed to be someone he'll hate down from his core as well the members of her family; they were the ones Nate would have to compete against and destroy after becoming a politician and continuing what his grandfather started. He didn't care though, he didn't care one bit. He still wanted Blair, he still loved her and he still cared about her, he just hoped she felt the same and at the same time wondered if she already found out what he was trying to cope with right now.

''Nate those childish games have to stop''

''They are not childish games, Blair is not just a crush-''

''No. she is a distraction, God knows what her plans are, she maybe even smarter than you think'' William spoke harshly

''Are you saying…'' no it couldn't be possible, what they have is real

''She's a distraction, like I said, you need to get rid of her''

''She's not a toy I can just put away'' he was getting really angry now

''You never had problems with putting them away till now Nate''

''She is different, that's what I'm telling you. I lo-''

''Do not even dare to say it Nathanial. She got you fooled, sweet talked you into trusting her, whatever you had is done now-''

''NO! Stay the hell away from Blair'' he said as he stormed pass his grandfather and his mother

''Where do you think you're going'' his mother yelled after him, he was already out

''Don't worry, I'll make sure to cut it in it's core'' William said to Anne and calmly left the room

Why wasn't she answering, he called Blair like fifty times and left voicemails trying to reach her, nothing. Was she really giving up on them so easily. What if grandfather was right and she was just fooling over him.

He lost it completely and punched the first tree that was in his reach. He growled at the pain that was spreading down his hand, he was bleeding but he didn't care one bit. He thought he was finally getting his chance in happiness and karma kicked him right in the core.

As much as he wanted to see her now he just couldn't, he'd have to wait till the next morning. He said he wasn't going to pressure her so he wouldn't do so. The only other reasonable person in his life besides her was a few blocks away.

''Whoa, hard day?'' Dan said as he checked his obviously out of character drained friend ''You can stay here as long as you need'' right in that moment Nate was more glad than ever for having a friend like Dan. He never needed to say much. He just got him

''Thanks''

* * *

Her room never seemed so dark and cold until now. Her once fluffy and soft Egyptian silky sheets now seemed like ruff metal and her sheer blue walls never seemed so distant and lifeless.

She sat on her window bench trying to calm herself down by viewing the raging city, the only thing she could see was darkness and lights in distance. Tired people dressed in black trying to cover up the depression on their face by hiding in to big umbrellas.

Her tear drops flew in the same rhythm the ones on her window did, slowly cascading down her porcelain skin. She wanted to pretend the water on her face was dropping from her wet out of the shower hair that was now damp, she wanted to pretend her under eye dark circles were the remaining of smudged mascara not evidences of the first of many to come sleepless nights. She wanted to pretend the redness on her face was caused by a cold, not rivers of tears that flew for a day and a half now. She wanted to pretend her fairytale was coming true and everyone supported her…. She wanted to pretend, she just couldn't.

Her phone buzzing on her nightstand was the only sound filling up her room besides her silent screams and cries. She couldn't face hearing his voice right now. As much as she would give anything to have him holding her right now she just couldn't, cause that would mean pretending that everything was alright for a second and the reality would kick in. And Blair Waldorf didn't want to pretend, not anymore.

She had to pretend to like anything her mother threw her. She had to pretend with Chuck, Eleanor, Cyrus, her teachers, her so called friends, even Serena. Nate was the only exception, and now to pretend with him would put him in the same range with all those people in her life. She couldn't let that happen.

Hiding in her room seemed like the only option right now so she would do it.

* * *

Nate ran to her penthouse as fast as he could. He was seriously worried by now. She would have responded back to him by now. He had to know what was going on with his sweetheart

He somehow managed to talk the doorman into letting him in and arrived at her door. He could hear someone's heels knocking against the glossed marbled floors and hoped it was her

His mood fell the moment a certain person opened the hardwood doors

''Get out'' her mother instantly said as she saw him

''Mrs. Waldorf please, I need to see your daughter''

''She doesn't want to see you'' she replied harshly

'' I don't believe that''

''So now you're saying I'm a liar. Tell me one thing, did she respond any of your calls? Or did she texted you back or in any way tried to contact you?'' he remained silent, his heart slowly breaking ''That's what I thought. Like I said, my daughter wants nothing to do with you, good bye.''

He didn't even tried to fight her back. It was really true, Blair didn't want him anymore, she found out what an asshole he was before and saw the real him and decided she didn't want anything to do with him. It was the first time in his life he felt truly disgusted with himself.

* * *

Blair was heading down the stairs in order to go and see Nate when she heard a slam of the doors. After all that thinking and all those tears she realized she was never happier than with him and didn't care about anything else than being with him and only him.

''Mother, who was that?'' she asked as she approached her down stairs

''Oh-'' she quickly grabbed one of the wrapped up mail packages behind her back ''It was just the post man, he brought some of the material samples'' she said as she waved the package in front of her

''Where are you heading?''

''I just wanted to grab some air''

''Don't Blair'' her mother knew where she was really heading and wasn't going to let her have her way ''I need to tell you something about that Nathanial first, something about him and his latest conquests, one of them being Lady Catherine herself .'' Time to bring out the big guns

* * *

Hope you liked it and don't forget to review.


	21. There's nothing wrong with exaggerating

Hey you guys, here I am with a new chapter, I was just wondering, is my writing getting worse? I really need your help and I need you to be honest since I'm not a pretty good critic to myself, do you like where this fanfic is going and do you want me to continue or not really? Please leave a review and tell me what you think :D

I don't own any characters or songs, just the ideas are mine

Rating: T-M

* * *

''Where are you heading?''

''I just wanted to grab some air''

''Don't Blair'' her mother knew where she was really heading and wasn't going to let her have her way ''I need to tell you something about that Nathanial first, something about him and his latest conquests, one of them being Lady Catherine herself .''

'' What…what are you talking about?''

'' Your little friend is not all that perfect as you think, and before you ran open minded in his fake embrace there's something you should know about him''

Sure nobody was perfect , Eleanor herself knew that the best, but she wasn't going to let her daughter screw everything up for her just because of a stupid boy. She would also needed to do a talk with Chuck and convince him to take Blair back, she knew Blair would want back, she would make sure that happens.

And sure, the thing with that bastards grandson wasn't that bad, everyone knows Catherine was always very open minded to everything and God knows her husband wasn't blind and let it slide just like that, the scandal it self wasn't that awful but Blair doesn't need to know that and she won't.

There is nothing wrong with exaggerating the truth a bit, is it?

''Please mother, I don't want to hear anything that comes out of your mouth, so no, I'm not interested'' there was no way she would just give in to her mother's lies like that, she had bigger problems now, Nate not answering her calls or messages was the first and the biggest one. One more thing, Nate never told her anything about Catherine.

''Fine, you'll regret it sooner or later, and I don't want to be the one to say "I told you so", but it looks like I'll have to''

Blair stormed off in to her room and decided to ignore her mother like always. And where the hell was Nate, she's been trying to reach him this past hour, nothing. She was probably just over reacting.

Still something tickled at the back of her mind, the thought she tried to push out of her head but just couldn't.

She knew she would regret this the second she googled Catherine Beaton/ Nate Archibald affair, and she did.

It was already 3 am when Nate finally arrived home and turned his phone one, a dozen of missed calls and messages, all indicated from Blair, oh so she finally decided she would talk to him.

He never thought he could but he really was pissed off at her, if she just gave in to what her mother told her then she really wasn't what he took her for.

Half an hour later he finally cooled off and decided to call her, he knew it was really late but he was sure she probably wasn't sleeping like him.

''Nate?''

She answered immediately after the first ring, like she was waiting by the phone, knowing Blair she probably was. He remembered back in Italy she would be so mad at him and leave the apartment refusing to talk to him until he called her and apologized, followed by a bouquet of hydrangeas and her forgiveness was guaranteed. She was always so adorable when she got mad. He laughed at the thought before finally speaking

''Hey'' he said calmly. She decided her voice sounded to hopeful and it probably turned out like she was waiting for him to call, she was, there was no need of him knowing that though, she was still really mad at him for the reason and a piece of information he probably didn't even know she had

''What do you need'' her voice turned cold all of a sudden

''Umm, you called me like a billion times so maybe that'' he knew he would piss her off even more with his comeback at her and regretted it right away, too late.

It was the times like this Blair didn't find him being arrogant hot.

''Well that was after I discovered you called me like a billion times and it wasn't after 3 am Nathanial'' she was calling him his full name, she must be really pissed at something

''Dear God you're turning to your mother, chill out a bit, would you?'' he replied even more arrogant than the first time. He didn't even know why he was provoking her, he was just so tired of everything and taking it out on her, he would feel sorry about it later, he knew, he just didn't care right now, he was too tired to think. She was quiet for awhile

''Blair, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it…..Blair?'' no answer. Fuck

Blair burst in to cry the moment she hung up. She knew it would end up like this, she knew the moment they returned to the Upper East Side everything would go wrong and they would start fighting and end up falling apart. Maybe she did made a mistake putting up to her mother and ruining her family reputation, it looks like Nate cared about lot of things, she didn't made that list, obviously.

20 minutes later her phone rang again and she threw it across the room hitting something that crashed.

It was pouring heavily now so she barely heard the crash

She went to the other side to see what she broke and started weeping even more when she found herself staring at the shattered broken glass around the picture of her and Nate.

Something startled her and all she felt was sharp glass digging deep in to the flesh of her arm.

She turned around to see the noise that startled and her jaw dropped instantly. There on her balcony stood a completely drained and out of breath Nate.

She hurried over to open the door to him and stood back to let him in

''Blair… I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking, I was an asshole please…'' his voice wandered as his look dropped down to her bleeding hand ''Are you okay?'' he asked worriedly lifting her hand up gently

''I'm fine, and it's okay-''

''It's not. It's not okay and I promise I won't let anything get us like that, not ever.

All of the thoughts of their parents, enemies, Catherine and their fight faded away when he looked at her with those dreamy ocean eyes of his.

''I forgive you, and I need you to forgive me, I acted like a total bitch to you with no reason, I'm so sorry''

''It's okay, it's okay sweetheart'' she stepped closer in order to kiss him but his hands on her hips stopped her ''Careful, you'll get wet'' he said with that gorgeous smile of his, she just smiled and crashed her body with his, finally kissing him felt so good, she knew right then she could never be mad at him for too long cause she'd miss him too much.

''I can't believe you managed to get here so easily, so much about my security system'' she murmured against his lips

''What can I say, I have magic powers. And also, I ran all the way here, I definitely deserve some credit'' he replied whispering sexily in her ear pushing her lightly against the doors of her room

''You need to learn how to behave yourself Mr. Archibald, I'm a lady, besides, my mother is only one floor away'' she warned playfully

''Mmmm…like I care'' he said as he locked the door and laid her on her bed gently landing on top of her, kissing a line down her neck…

* * *

Blair decided she wanted to wake up like this every morning for the rest of her life. She half sat up wrapping herself with sheets and looked over at Nate who was still asleep.

She loved watching him sleep, he looked angelic right now, you would say perfect. His face and hair almost shimmered under the golden rays of sun peeking inside her room, matching perfectly with his hair of gold, his chest lightly heaving up.

He stirred a bit and reached up to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and laying his head on her chest.

She gently stroked his hair and wished someone would kill her right now so she could die this happy. She smiled to herself.

''Mmmm…' murmured Nate pulling her closer

''Morning baby'' she said sweetly

''Oh it's a good one, alright'' he said smiling

A knock on the door interrupted them

''Miss Blair, breakfast ready''

''I'm not hungry Dorota, go away now'' she commanded to her maid, she heard Nate commenting something about her being a dictator and punched his arm playfully

''Oh God I wish we would never have to leave this bed'' he said as he sat up and positioned himself next to her, head to head, shoulder to shoulder

''I know, oh God I almost forgot''

''What?''

She picked up her calendar from the nightstand and showed him ''The white party is today, we need to attend that''

''Shit, I forgot about that, oh that'll be interesting, especially with our families that are so fond of each other'' Blair shook her head

''I know, you know who else 'll be there? Chuck'' she noticed Nate tensing as soon as she mentioned him and wondered if she even should've

''I'm gonna-''

''You're gonna nothing. You are going to act civilized and do nothing, okay?'' she warned him, they needed no more drama than there already was ''I asked you something'' she said lifting his chin to make him look at her

''Fineeee''

''Good boy'' she teased, he just rolled his eyes

''And then I'm the childish one?''

''Blair? Is there someone in your room?'' asked no other than Eleanor

* * *

So this is just the start, I told you this is going to be a really loooong shot so, actually it's going to be if you're going to read, so please leave review and tell me what you think

A little spoiler: the next chapter is definitely going to be a bomb, like seriously, the one packed with drama the most starting Chuck, Catherine, Eleanor and many more…


	22. Undisclosed desires in your heart

IMPORTANT  
So here it goes, I'm having a huge dilemma right here. The lack of reviews and feed back is really disappointing, I'm seriously thinking of abandoning this story for now, I know I promised I won't do that but it's not nice to not feel appreciated you know, I'm not even sure if anyone is actually following this story so far, have my writing skills gone bad or something? I would love to continue with this cause I have so many great ideas, but there's no point in writing it if no one is going to read. That's why I'm leaving this decision to you guys, would you like me to continue or should I drop the story?

Thank you, xo Laura

Now for the story….

As promised I'm leaving you with a drama packed chapter, I hope you'll enjoy

I do not own the characters or songs used

* * *

_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart  
I want to recognize your beauty is not just a mask,__  
I want to exorcise the demons from your past,__  
I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart_

Muse – Undisclosed desires

* * *

She decided right then and there, that there was no point of her existence any more, not without her so called "better half"

Also, life's a bitch.

She never believed in those dramatic sayings that everything can go wrong in one day or everything that could possibly go wrong will. She found that stupid, a stupid excuse for those who are pathetic enough to blame the situation or circumstances for their stupid acts.

She learned something different that day.

She was finally convinced everything could go wrong in a day, she lived through it.

'' Of course, you always had a soft spot for rooftops and escaping the main events, too bad you had to do it all by your lonesome.''

''Go away, I want to be alone'' she replied harshly taking another glance at the city beneath her, her palms pressed the cold marbled fence even harder than they were

'' We both know that's not true, I still love you'' he said as he pressed himself to her from behind, she felt the Jack on his breath and felt dizzy, dizzy from his presence, she was disgusted, who did he think he was, running around hurting her, making her frown at all the awful things he was capable of, and then showing up screwing everything up and ruining her chance of common sense.

She turned around and pushed him away, tears forming in the corners of her eyes, contrary to the believing of the man standing before her, those tears were not shed for him.

''I said leave me alone'' she said a little louder once more, she needed to get away, she came up here to get some air, to calm herself from all the drama to find herself suffocating even more.

'' I said I love you'' he took another step closer and leaned in

''What are you doing-'' the words didn't have the chance to leave her mouth cause he was kissing her and all she wanted was to be dead right in that moment, that kiss that lasted less than 4 seconds will soon ruin her life.

She managed to wriggle her arms out of his ones and the moment she opened her eyes to pull away she knew it was over. She pushed the "monster" she once knew off of her and stood there trembling looking directly at the person behind them

She knew he will never look at her with the same love and passion, cause all she could see in his eyes now was a reflection of her own a few significant moments later, if she only pulled away a second earlier… all she could see in his eyes was disgust. Now she was the monster

* * *

Earlier that day

''B that dress is amazing. You literally look like a Greek goddess in it'' Serena squeaked checking her friends reflection in the floor length mirror.

''Yeah, you're the one to talk'' it was true, Serena looked amazing in her white Miu Miu dress but Blair had to give it to herself, with her floor length white dress and curls pinned up in a bun she did look like she came out of a magazine. She had to, now that she had Nate it was another reason to dress up, not like she needed one but this was a perfect excuse for buying new designer stuff.

''I think I'm gonna go with the stud ones'' she said picking up a pair of square shaped diamond earrings

''Yeah, they definitely fit, how's my hair, you think Carter's gonna like it?''

''Perfection, sure he will'' she said smiling from ear to ear

''Oh God, he must be hella good to put you in mood that great''

''What are you talking about''

''Nate, I hate to say it but he puts you in a better mood than shopping at Chanel and Barneys ''

Blair just laughed and ignored her giggles. She was right though. She asked Nate about Catherine yesterday and he told her there was nothing between them, she believed him, why wouldn't she. He was her boyfriend, her mother was lying to her like always

* * *

''Blair dear I'm going to go and say hi to Lilian''

''Fine mother'' she said, her eyes already searching a certain gold haired boy

''Stay out of troubles, will you?'' Eleanor sent her a warning look, she didn't care

''Please, what could I possibly do?'' her mother raised an eyebrow and left

''Where is he, I need to meet him ASAP'' Serena rousingly said as she reached her

''Serena! Keep it down, will you, Eleanor is still here'' she shushed her down

''Oh, sorry, I'm just so excited to meet the prince charming, now where is he?'' Serena looked around trying to find him. The truth was Blair felt a little concerned about introducing Nate to Serena, she couldn't help but feel a little self conscious next to her. What if Nate liked her more? What if he decided he would rather be with a girl who is just as gorgeous but has no family problems dragging them down, what if her bubbly surface and perfect smile dash him away from her. That's why she was putting the whole thing of letting S meet N on hold. She couldn't do it any longer though.

Serena's eyes suddenly lit up and she cracked a smile, Blair gave her a confusing look. That was until she felt a pair of toned arms around her waist

''Hello beautiful'' she immediately smiled and turned around, not even caring for the possibility of someone seeing them. He leaned in and kissed her, leaving Serena giggling in amusement

''Cutest couple ever''

Blair smiled in to the kiss and turned towards Serena

''This is Nate, Nate this is Serena, my very best friend'' all the worries she had before faded away, the way Nate looked at her and kissed her, she was safe

''Um guys, Eleanor'' Serena warned. Nate and Blair quickly let go of each other hands and he turned away quickly murmuring something about meeting her in 5 minutes in the garden, she nodded and he disappeared in time to escape Eleanor, unfortunately, not in time to escape his own mother

''I can't believe you're talking to her up here, you said it's over Nathanial, what if your grandfather saw you'' Anne angrily whispered pulling her son aside

''Well you said a lot of things too, like wanting all the best for me, well she is, and you're acting totally ignorant. It's not how you taught me to act. You said if I ever really loved someone I should go for it, well I love her….and all you care about is what Grandfather or dad are going to say?'' he said without a breath and left

''Nathanial..''' his mother called after

Blair could see what was happening from the corner of her eye but pretended she didn't even knew Anne when she passed by her, the woman gave her a look though, but she couldn't read her expression, she just couldn't.

* * *

''Come on Blair, where the hell are you?'' he muttered to himself

''It's not Blair, but it's someone I'm sure you missed'' said a very familiar voice to him, this isn't happening

''Catherine?'' he asked in disbelief turning around

''You still recognize me'' she said full of herself, something he once found attractive, he found her attractive, now he just couldn't stand her

''So, some younger bitchy princess already replaced me I see, not just some, a Waldorf'' she stepped closer

''It's none of your business, now please go away'' he said not even looking at her, he wanted her out as soon as possible, Blair could be here any minute and he didn't need any more drama around

''Oh, why so eager to get rid of me, as far as I remember you were once eager to get rid of my clothes, not me'' she stepped even closer, he wasn't paying attention to her, or even acknowledging her presence so picture his surprise when she decided to kiss him.

Serena who stood behind the corner observating the situation frowned and couldn't believe what was happening. Her heart fell back to place when next happened

''What the hell is wrong with you Catherine. I said I want nothing to do with you, I have a girlfriend whom I love very much. Stay the fuck away from me and for that matter from her'' he yelled as he forcefully pushed her away from him

''You don't know what you want. That little bitch's not for you, I'm good for you. You're mine. I could crush that girl in one step-'' she yelled back

''Don't you dare do something to her, I swear to God Catherine, if you even look at her, let along do something to hurt her, I'm going to end you'' he left her standing there alone in anger and disbelief and stormed towards the party to find Blair

''Nate'' Serena called after revealing herself. He stood dumb folded and frowned hoping she didn't see the whole thing, well the thing where that bitch kissed him

''Serena…is…is Blair here?'' he asked in panic, looking around

''No. I saw it'' she stated, he just stared back at her, not saying anything

''I swear-'' he finally spoke ''I didn't-''

''I know you didn't, I saw the whole thing. It's really nice from you to defend Blair like that, you know? You really love her, don't you?'' she asked smiling a bit

''Yes'' he stated taking a breath '' I never thought I will say this, but she is my everything''

''I know, I won't tell her, I promise''

''Thank you'' he breathed out, that's what they call a relief ''You really are a great friend to her''

''I know, and I also know you won't hurt her, and you honestly love her, that's why I'm not telling'' he nodded and they headed back to the party to find Blair

* * *

''Blair'' her mother called out, she turned around and felt sick immediately

'' someone wants to talk to you'' she said and pointed to Chuck who was grinning like a moron with that perverted smile of his

''Well I don't want to talk to him'' she brushed them of

''Blair, don't make a scene'' Eleanor said fiercely

''If you didn't want a scene why did you brought him here?'' Eleanor was quiet and just turned around ignoring her daughter ''I'm going to go, you know, leave you two alone''

She never wanted to punch her mother as much as she wanted to do it now

''Blair'' he stated

''No,leave me alone''

''I need-''

''Chuck, I said, leave it. I have nothing to say to you, nor I want to listen to what you have to say, you're dead to me''

''Really? And you think your Nathanial is so perfect?'' she just stared at him confused and angry for once

''Don't even go there, stay the hell away from me and Nate'' he ignored completely

''You're familiar with Duchess Catherine, aren't you?'' he stated smirking more, Blair felt dizzy at the mention of that name, no, not again, Nate said there was nothing

''If you're here to feed me lies you can go and shot yourself right now, I wouldn't mind, now please-''

''He told you there was nothing, didn't he?'' she ignored him ''I'll take that as a yes''

''CHUCK STOP IT'' she yelled and glued a couple of looks at them

''Jesus Blair, I'm not raping you, but looks like someone got some action after all'' he said and turned his iphone towards her

* * *

''There she is'' Nate said but his face fell quickly seeing the person she was with

''Blair what are you doing with him-'' his voice fell as she turned around in tears

''What-'' he asked concerned until she cut him of

''What is this?'' she yelled holding up a video of him and Catherine kissing at the garden, the video was cut right at the part where Nate pushed her of.

''Blair I swear-''

''You swear what? You said there was nothing between you…you…you said you loved me..''

''I do, I love you, I didn't-'' she didn't listen she ran pass him and disappeared towards the garden

''Blair'' he yelled after her as they reached it. She stopped but didn't turn around

''I swear, I didn't kiss her, she kissed me and I pushed her away…''

''It's true'' Serena appeared behind them, they both turned around to face her

''Yes, she knows, she was-'' Nate started

''I was… I saw it Blair, I was looking for you and I got here and then this woman came here and forcefully kissed him and he pushed her away-''

''Please leave Serena'' she said coldly not even looking at her ''It's okay, just please, we'll talk later''

Serena nodded and left.

Blair finally looked up at him.

''I…I swear, nothing happened'' he took her hands but she pulled away

''You think I care about that, I don't care about the kiss, I….I…. you lied to me Nate. You lied. I thought you at least had that much respect to tell me the truth'' she said disappointingly

''I know, I'm so sorry. Please, just forgive me. I promise I'll…I'll make it better, just-'' he took a deep breath and took her hands again, she didn't pull back this time, she looked at their intertwined hands than at him, their foreheads lingered.

''I don't know, I just. I need to be alone now.'' She said and left him heartbroken.

That's how she ended up on the rooftop pressed against the marveled fence.

That's how she ended up with Chuck kissing her.

That's how she ended up looking at Nate's once shimmering, now filled with hatred eyes

That's how she ended up as a monster.

To be continued...

* * *

I know the story was kind of mixed up and I hope you managed to understand.

Plese, please, please review and tell me if you want more and I'll love as much as Blair loves Nate! And that's a loooot ;D


	23. Regret

Yes the story continues, how could it not. I want to thank all of you guys for your support, seeing there really are people still reading this and liking it is the greatest of all. Thank you. You gave me motivation and the "strength" to move on with this and many more stories.

IMPORTANT also, since school has started and I don't have as much free time as I had on my vacation I'm going to be updating once a week, sometimes twice, you'll see anyways :D but you know, just a heads up. The update is going to be up before the weekend, so Thursday or Friday.

Also one more thing, this has nothing to do with anything XD but I wanted to share, I don't know if anyone else does that, but when I read a fiction I always have a song related to that chapter playing in the background. If you haven't tried it before you really should, it's an amazing experience every time, while re-reading this chapter I listened to somebody that I used to know and it blended perfectly, that's why I used it.

I do not own any characters or songs used; just the ideas belong to me.

Song: Somebody that I used to know, Gotye

* * *

''Nate please-'' she said obviously upset for what have just happened, she wasn't sure if she was more angry at Chuck for kissing her or herself for even letting it happen.

He just stood there and shook his head. He couldn't believe of what he just saw. He knew he was kissing Catherine a few moments ago but that was forced and he pulled away right then and there, and he apologized and came clean to Blair. But her running away from him and now kissing Chuck…

Chuck just smirked to himself but left immediately in sort of a victory, it was very Chuck Bass of him to fuck things up and then remove himself from the situation and the mess he created, leaving other people to cope with it. She hated him right now, really hated him.

They stood there on the roof top alone. Just staring at each other. Blair's eyes were watery but she still wasn't crying. She couldn't let herself. She wasn't like she used to be. She was a strong woman, she couldn't just break down in front of him like a little girl. She just couldn't.

''I swear he…he did it. I wanted to push him right away and I was mad at you so I let myself in for just a second and then I pushed him. And then you came…. I just. I wanted to go and find you and tell you I forgive you and everything would be fine, but he came and…'' she took a deep breath and took his hands in hers '' I'm so sorry, forgive me and everything will be okay again. It'll be like this night never happened I promise'' he was still quiet, examining her eyes

_But you didn't have to cut me off__  
__Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing__  
__And I don't even need your love__  
__But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough_

''Please say something'' she pleaded. He looked down at their hands and back up at her.

''You know all this time I thought I knew you-'' he started quietly and looked down again to his hands in hers

''-Nate''

''-and I also knew that you take revenge seriously, everyone said that, even your best friend. I knew you were ready to do all kinds of stuff to get back at people….like kissing Chuck Bass.'' He laughed bitterly and took his hands out of hers ''-And you know what? I always thought there was a limit. I thought I was the limit Blair…. But no. I'm just like everyone else'' he turned around and walked towards the exit leaving Blair there alone until she spoke up-''

'' What about Catherine? Huh? So let me get this straight….You kiss Catherine and it's okay and Chuck kisses me and I'm the disappointment?''

''I didn't kiss her. She kissed me'' he said a little louder an turned back to look at her

''And who are you to be judge mental? I know about everything. Okay? I knew about Catherine, I knew about Callie and I knew about all those other girls. You said you were honest with me when you were lying to me this whole time. You said there was nothing between you and Catherine'' she yelled back, he shook his head and clenched his teeth

_But I don't wanna live that way__  
__Reading into every word you say__  
__You said that you could let it go__  
__And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know_

''You think I didn't want to tell you? I wanted and I tried but as soon as we got back here….it's like you…. You became a whole other person Blair-''

Her face was already drenched with tears and her strong woman attitude obviously failed her.

''-Yes as soon as my problems come along you decide to judge me and dump me? Sounds like old Nate to me''

''Really….see that's you showing your real face and who you really are. I went with you trough all of this, you were not like all those other girls. I told you I changed, I really did change and all it took for you to label me was a stupid conflict. You said you trusted me, but you don't. You said you believed in me, but you don't. You said you love me for who I am….but you really really don't. See I thought you were different, I treated you like you were different, I poured my heart and opened up to you like I never did to anyone and you took me for granted-''

_I guess that I don't need that though__  
__Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

''-Nate I'm sor-''

''-No. it's okay. It was my fault'' he said and walked away one more time turning around one last time hearing her say

''I knew you'd break my heart'' she said swallowing her tears, devastated

'' See that's the thing with reputations, everyone thinks I'm the big heartbreaker when the truth is, you broke mine first. I'm done'' he said and left her standing there alone

* * *

He broke through the crowd and headed out. He needed to get as far away from this place as he could.

''Nathanial, where are you going? I need to introduce you to some people'' his grandfather said as he reached him

''Another time'' he was about to leave when William grabbed him by his upper arm

''I invested a lot of money in you Nathanial, I know what's going on, that girl of yours and you are not going to screw my plans, I won't let that happen''

''Well now you have nothing to worry about, happy?'' he pulled away from him and headed towards his midnight blue Porsche.

He had no idea where to go, usually when he wanted to get away he went to Blair, now he was getting away from her and he had no idea what to do.

There was one place left though.

* * *

Anne Archibald never truly believed in true love. That's cause it never happened to her, well she never had the chance for her true love. Sure she loved her husband and God knew Nate was the best thing in her life, still she would always regret.

She walked up to get some air and do some thinking, what Nate said earlier really got to her. She wanted the best for him, she didn't even realize she was doing the opposite. She always loved roof tops, mostly cause she could be alone up there and let the cold air and the view of New York absorb her stress away, she wasn't alone tonight though.

A young girl, probably Nate's age stood there balancing herself on the fence sobbing. Even though she was crying and she had her back turned to her she still was familiar. It wasn't just any girl, it was Blair Waldorf. Curiosity was eating her up but she decided to just walk away until Blair turned around.

Anne looked at her awkwardly and said hi. Blair just nodded and turned away, sobbing even more.

She knew it wasn't a good idea but she couldn't help but feel sorry for the young beautiful girl.

''Are you okay?'' she asked quietly and stepped closer. Blair shook her head and said even more quietly than she did

''Yes….no'' she finally looked back at her

''Is it because of my-''

'' He left me''

She felt even worse than before. She doubted Nate did it like with those other girls cause he confessed to her for the first time in his life. She couldn't help but to feel awful, she was the one who paired up with Eleanor and invited Catherine to this event, and God knows Chuck Bass didn't just came up like that. Nate told her he loved this girl and for the first time she believed him. She knew her son very well and she could tell when he was lying, Nate was never a good liar anyways

''Do you love my son?''

''Yes'' there wasn't a track of hesitating in her voice, she was honest. She loved him with her whole heart and that's what she wanted her son to have, this poor girl did nothing to deserve this and if Nate wanted her, who was she to stand in their way

She took out her wallet from her clutch and an old picture from it. She handed it to Blair, she took it and looked back at her confused, there was a guy, but it wasn't Nate's father

''Who…who is that?'' she asked looking at the picture

''David Landis…I met him one summer while vacationing in Hamptons with my family….He was the love of my life. Unfortunately he came from an unwealthy family and my father forbid us to see each other. The summer came to end and we parted. I decided to stay loyal to my family….and you know what? I will never ever forgive myself or stop regretting. Don't get me wrong, I love Howard and I love my son but Blair, not a day passed until now that I haven't thought of him. What we could've had…. If you really love my son, you need to go after him and get him back or else…. You will never forgive yourself'' she said in one breath and wiped away a few of her tears

Blair stared at her and nodded. All that went through her head was the thought of never seeing Nate again or the same thing happening to her. She couldn't handle it. She had to see him and tell him she loves him and beg him to take her back now.

''Do you know where he is?'' she asked shaking. Anne smiled a bit and gave her the address and the key of one of their summer houses in Hamptons

''Nate always goes there when he's upset….go'' she said smiling at the girl. Blair took a deep breath and headed to the door but stopped abruptly and walked back to Anne

''Thank you'' she said and hugged her

'' You make my son happy, what else could I do'' she smiled back and watched Blair leave rushing

A few hours long cab ride after she was finally there. The ride gave her a lot of time to think about everything and after all, all she wanted was Nate

She took the spare key of the house and counted down from five till she pushed the knob.

* * *

Nate stood by one of the huge windows and viewed the city beneath him. Usually it would always help to distract him but even that wasn't working tonight, all he could think about was Blair. He took another sip of his Gin and tonic when he heard someone unlocking and coming in. Great, just when he thought he was getting some peace. The only person he remembered had the key to this was his mother, he didn't want to face her or anyone right now, well one person crossed his mind.

''I told you I wanted to be alo-'' he stared in disbelief ''-Blair?''

* * *

Please leave a review if you liked it :D love you guys xo L


	24. Lifeline

The update is finally here. Sorry it took me a while but I guess this is how it's going to be from now on. Here we go

It's more of a Nate POV at the begging but lots of Blair afterwards ;D

* * *

I do not own any characters or songs used in this chapter, just the ideas

Song: Princess of China, Coldplay & Rihanna

Rated: T-M

* * *

''What are you doing here Blair?'' there was obvious surprise in his voice, it didn't mask the anger though. He was still looking at her with that blankless stare, she felt like he was burning holes in her body. Her heart was breaking inside, she was.

''I'm so sorry'' she breathed out quietly, like she was afraid of him

It was to expect from her really, he knew what he did to her, still he couldn't get himself to stop feeling so numb around her right now. It wasn't the thought of her, it was the picture of that disgraceful son of a bitch kissing her tonight. Maybe it wasn't all her fault and at this point he wasn't sure if he was mad about that or the _other _thing. The thing with her acting like pretty much every fucking girl he ever met all of a sudden and…

Yes he was definitely mad about that other thing. He trusted her, so much. He knew this Chuck thing was his perfect excuse to finally act out and act hurt. The thing is, he wasn't acting, he was hurt. He gave her his trust and his heart. It felt like she ripped it in half and no one could repair the damage.

_Once upon a time we fell apart  
You holding in your hands  
The two halves of my heart  
_

Still seeing her standing there alone in front of him. Her eyes red, and her tiny frame trying to stop shaking but failing. He should hate her right now, tell her to go to hell, move on and forget about all the damage she caused to him and the only thing he wanted to do right now, was to hold her and kiss her pain away. Turn back time to be a better man to her. Because Blair was once not one of these girls, he turned her this way, he ruined her. He wanted to be the guy he claimed to be. The one she wouldn't do that to.

It was his fault. At least Chuck Bass admits that he's no good, Nate always claimed himself differently. Then he realized he was exactly like him, even worse perhaps. Maybe that's why Blair wanted him in the first place, she wanted to repair the damage she couldn't in Chuck, so she found another victim. She made him fall in love with her and then when she realized what a failure he is it occurred to her he's so beneath her league.

Nate never felt like he was beneath someone, everyone was not worth enough for him, never the reverse. Now when the situation's turned around he got a taste of what he was serving and it felt awful. At the end he was disgusted with himself and the person he actually was.

He really should hate her for making him feel this way, for making him feel so vulnerable. Why the fuck couldn't he? He knew. For the first time in his life he was in love.

Well love kicked him right in the nuttage and it hurt like a motherfucker, a little thing called Karma participated too.

And if she wanted to see the real Nate, she would get him.

''Well your sorry means nothing to me''

_Once upon a time we're burning bright  
Now all we ever seem to do is fight  
On and on  
And on and on and on  
_

His words stung like fire. Maybe this was a mistake. Deep in her heart she knew it wasn't. She knew this wasn't about that unfortunate kiss, this dug much deeper. For the first time in her life she couldn't read what was on his mind, it was driving her insane.

''Yes it does. You and I both know that. Why are you shutting me out Nate? We were not supposed to make each other feel like this… you're not supposed to push me away like this, not now, not when I need you the most. And you just refuse to talk to me, I don't know what's going on in your head, are you expecting me to?-'' her voice got higher and angrier by a minute, he wasn't the only one loosing it

''-I expect you to care enough not to do this to me-'' he yelled back

''-do this to you? Are you forgetting what happened tonight, it's like I'm the only one who did something wrong. People make mistakes Nate-''

''-Yes Blair, people make mistakes. I make them too and how long did it take for you to realize my life is just a fucking never ending circle of mistakes. I'm a failure Blair, I know that. I don't even know why you even chose to be with me. At first I thought you were different, that you saw something good in me. Now it looks like I'm just a replacement for something you tried to fix but failed?'' his voice broke at the end and he turned his back at her leaning against the dark cold counter, the one that resembled so much of his soul without her

She was quiet, she didn't know what to say. He finally got it out of himself. She wanted that, only now she realized she really didn't want to hear it. She had no idea he felt this way, like he was worth less.

She felt like that for a long time, she was used to it, but with Nate, it meant something. He was never the one to feel weak.

It was devastating and in a weird way kind of satisfying to know she put him in this condition. He was so vulnerable and honest for once, she made a man out of him.

Her vision cleared up now and she saw the biggest mistake she made. He really did change for her, drastically. He was trying and letting her in and she abused it.

She felt nausea and dizziness hit her at the same time as she took a step closer to him. Her heartbeats thumped again in the same beat her eyelashes dropped. She closed her eyes tightly, her heavy lids finally breaking under pressure and letting the tears of regret race down freely.

Another step, two more to go, unless he steps back and instead of his embrace you find yourself falling in to a pit of despair and what could have beens.

One more step. At this point he senses your presence and breaths out heavily, reminding you to let the breath you guarded in so tightly out of your lungs.

The last step you're ready to take, until he stops your movement and your heart by saying

''We could've been so happy''

_I could've been a princess, you'd be a king  
Could've had a castle and worn a ring  
But no, you let me go  
_

And it's as simple as that, you feel despair grasp you with all its power and drag you to the limit where you go to die. Any last words?

''All I ever did was love you'' and with that you are pushed and you are falling, there's no exit, the end is here. You suddenly feel sick of everything, feel like there's no point in living anymore. He's no longer yours , you're no longer his. Besides, you can't even live without a heart, which was ripped out by his silence after you poured the gold that is your soul to him.

_Cause you really hurt me  
Oh you really hurt me_

You're still falling and right now you just can't wait for your body to crash into million pieces along with your brain so you can forget, along with every inch of your body his lips grazed, along with your eyes to blur the image of those two oceans that were his eyes. One more millisecond and you're there when something more powerful than you yourself grasps you with his strong arms and pulls you out again.

He looks you right in the eyes as his arms hold yours so hard it hurts, his eyes are watery and you see a reflection of hope, hope of being saved

'' I should want to forget you, I should want not to ever see you again… I should hate you for what you did to me-'' and you stare at him blankly, hope throwing herself of the line just like some left over tears leaving your lifeless, helpless body, the one he destroyed. And you want to hate him too, but you can't. And you never will be able to.

''And tell me why the hell I can't'' he yelled at her and she let out a desperate gasp, he was going to push her back any time and then, she could have her end finally.

''Why? Why….'' He laughed bitterly ''I fucking love you that's why. And I forever will. No matter what I try to do, or if I try to move on with my life, you'll be there, I'm chained to you and even if you unchain me the scars already dug to deep and will always be a reminder of this-'' he moved his hands to the sides of her face, holding her tightly, her own hands grasping his shirt like a lifeline, the one she was on

''I hate how much I love you'' are the last words before you fall and expect a crush, only to land on something reassuring you, he will be yours until your hearts stop beating. He kisses you with all he has and you return back. He saved you from an inevitable death.

What she didn't know was the fact she saved him, saved him from himself. And it's the biggest proof and promise of true love she could have ever given to him so he gives her his own.

He reaches for what he'd been carrying around for so long now and kneels in front of her, showing he's weaker than her and she now has the full possession of his whole being

''Marry me'' the words leaving his lips, besides "I love you Blair" never sounded more honest and the twinkle in his eyes is back again.

That night as his lips crush against yours for the uncountable time and he pushes you in to the soft sheets of his Hampton home, his hands intertwining yours, fingering the diamond settled heart and the promise it holds on your ring finger, you know for sure… you are his and he is yours again.

_To be continued_

* * *

Okay, I almost made myself cry writing this so you must give me some credit, I hope it was satisfying and also, this is not the end of the story, many more chapters to go, that is if you want.

Please leave a review and ofc. Thank you for reading, love xo L_  
_


	25. Are we ready for this?

I decided to update this now, over the weekend since I have a killer week waiting for me, lots of tests, lots of examining. I hope it's a satisfying chapter.

I do not own any characters or songs, just the ideas

* * *

_2 months after_

'' Yeah, I'll make sure of it, you don't have to worry, bye'' he hung up the phone and exhaled. He was going out of his mind, this congressman campaign took a lot more work than he thought it would be, if he didn't regret it then he definitely will now.

He doesn't even know how his grandfather got him to do this, it was probably all him being overwhelmed because of the fact his and Blair's family finally let loose and decided to support their relationship, it's not like they had a choice really, Nate and Blair were determined and that was it.

So wanting to ''make his grandfather happy'' at the moment he decided he would join the race for the congressman.

''_Nathanial think about it, it would be great for your reputation-''_

''_I don't care about my reputation, reputation is not everything. What's wrong with you people'' Nate answered back loudly, why was his grandfather starting this again all of a sudden_

''_Fine, forget about reputation, what about Blair?'' he knew she was his soft spot, he would get what he wanted all right_

''_What about her?'' he asked protectively_

'' _You are going to get married and one day you are going to start a family Nathanial. You don't expect us and the Waldorfs to finance you kids your whole life, don't you? You said you wanted to be independent. Sure, you can find a nine to five job and everything, prove to everyone you can make it by yourself, but how will you feel knowing you could have much more money and status if you made the right decisions in the past, which is now'' Nate just stared at him quiet for a while_

''_Blair doesn't care about money, we will be happy no matter what''_

''_Sure, she doesn't care about that now, you will be happy for a while, but will you be happy knowing you could have made her happier?'' with that he left the library and let Nate and his thoughts alone to think about it._

At the end he decided not to do it, but every time he heard her say how happy she is or how happy they're going to be, William's words about making her happier popped in to his mind. He couldn't help but feel uncertain about how future's going to be for them financially so he took the offer for the campaign

One more big downhill was spending less time with Blair, she told him every day she would support him no matter what but still, he could see being apart was making her miserable.

He barely had the time to go with her to the wedding planner or any other wedding associated activity really.

He would listen to her excitedly talk about it every night as they lay together on the bed of their new NY apartment, he tried to participate in those wedding activities as much as he could but he would almost always miss them. Blair said it was okay and that she understood but he knew it wasn't. So he decided to surprise her today by taking an afternoon of and finally spending some quality time together

* * *

Are we ready for this? No of course we're not, we're too young, right. On the other side it happens to couples way younger than them, they make it work…yeah for like a year or two then they split up. And with Nate constantly working now, the only time she basically saw him was at night…. And that was now, what about if he won the selection, then she'd never see him and she'd have to go through this alone.

No Nate would definitely support her, for how long though. What if it all ends up with them fighting all the time and then him escaping and hiding at work, having an affair with his secretary…NO

She tightened her hold on the plastic stick she was holding in her hands and burned holes in it with her stare. Maybe if she would stare at it for a while the little blue positive line would disappear. And hey, it couldn't be that accurate, it says on the box that it's 98% sure, what if she belongs in that 2 %, it could happen…. with one pregnancy test, not five of them….all of them positive.

This was awful…but was it really? Maybe a third member to their little family wouldn't be as scary as that after all.

Her thoughts were interrupted by someone coming in

''Blair?'' Nate called out

''Nate?'' she said quietly, he was just about to enter their bedroom when she remembered there were pregnancy tests thrown all around her, she would tell him of course, just not yet, not like this. She had to think about it some more

''Blair?'' he called out the second time and entered. She quickly grabbed all of the tests and threw them in to the bedroom's bathroom, closing the doors loudly

''Nate, what are you doing here so early?'' she asked smiling at him, he came closer and kissed her lovingly smiling down to her

''I thought I surprised you and come home earlier, I missed you….and what was that noise a moment ago, it's like something broke '' he said looking around the room

'' Oh, it was probably outside'' she quickly replied ''I missed you too baby, I can't tell you how glad I am you're here'' she really was glad, spending time with him was always the highlight of her day, it was just that he had the worst timing ever

''Good, you wanna go grab some lunch now?''

''Sure, let me just-'' she didn't manage to finish cause she was about to throw up. She abruptly put a hand over her mouth and ran in to the bathroom locking the door and literally pouring her soul out. Yeah, she was definitely pregnant.

''Blair are you okay?'' a very concerned Nate asked from the other side. She flushed the toilet and walked over to the sink, taking her toothbrush.

''Umm, yeah….'' She needed to come up with a lie fast, she never had problems lying to anyone, that was until Nate came, the boy was all eyes and deep stare, she couldn't lie to him if she wanted to. Quick Blair, he'll get suspicious. She looked around and spotted a coconut body milk, oh right ''I just had some chocolate earlier that had coconuts in and I didn't know, you know coconut makes me sick, that must be it''

''Are you sure you're fine?'' he asked one more time to be sure

She smiled at how worried he got, it were little things like that which made her feel special and loved, she appreciated it, and now it made her change her mind about the baby. Maybe this whole having a child wasn't that bad at all.

''Yeah, I'm totally fine'' she smiled to herself and picked up the tests from the floor, hiding them in one of her make-up bags. She would tell him, she just needed to wait for the right time.

* * *

''Stop this bullshit already, we both know it's not going to happen''

''Oh William, William, but it will. You see the only reason we kept quiet for now was the fact our Bree and Nathanial were together, I thought we had a deal and now I have my daughter telling me Nate left her and he's got a new fiancé? Not only that, she is a Wldorf, you're joining in with the Waldorf's, now it's in all of the papers and suddenly Nate is competing against us for the congressman''

''Buckley it's not like we could do anything up here,okay. What was I supposed to do, make him marry your daughter?''

''This isn't just about my fucking daughter, it cuts a lot deeper, I told you your choices, you decide''

'' James-''

''-No William, either Nathanial wins the selection and dumps that little Waldorf slut of his, taking back my daughter, so they could marry and we could finally close this fucking business or we tell the authorities were your beloved son who bank robbed the whole frickin' UES is hiding and you lose all your money, your choice, we're not going to wait forever''

* * *

Don't forget to review ;D till the next chapter xo L


	26. Suffocating

Finally here with a new chapter, took me a while. The story is starting to wrap up slightly and stuff is going to get complicated and revealed soon, not to give anything away, you're gonna have to read ;D

I do not own any characters or songs used in this or any other chapter, just the ideas are mine

* * *

She has never been such a wreck ball in her life. She hoped it was because of the damn hormones or whatever. She couldn't keep this a secret for too long now anyways, it was her second month and she was starting to lightly show.

Nothing Nate would notice though, she was grateful of it. It wouldn't last for long, soon she was going to look like a giant whale. Oh the joy of being pregnant… not even a lavender scented bath that usually helped everything wasn't helping now.

She hoped Nate wasn't suspicious, he did act a little strange lately but so did she, unlike in her pregnancy case she figured Nate was nervous cause the whole campaign thing. She didn't want to put this on his mind, he needed to stop worry and her telling him she's pregnant wouldn't help.

Things were already tensed as they were, the two of them being the two of the worlds most stubborn people plus both of them extremely nervous living under the same roof resulted in a lot of fights and yelling. She thought about what have happened just an hour ago…

''_It's unbelievable…you're unbelievable''_

''_Seriously? Seriously Blair? We're really doing this''_

''_Damn straight... what does it look like?'' she harshly hissed_

''_It looks like you're all of a sudden bitching and over reacting over every fucking single thing. What the hell?'' he yelled back_

''_So I'm the problem? All of a sudden I'm not good enough''_

''_See…see this. This is what I'm talking about. You're making things up. Who said anything about you or not being good enough? It's just flowers okay? Frickin' flowers….you're making it sound like I offended you for life or something. God put it together'' he said and left the room_

''_Don't you walk away from me. This is so not over'' she went after. Here they were, fighting about flowers. Fucking flowers. Not even flowers, the color of them. She asked him to pick them up for her mother and he got the wrong shade, yellow. Everyone knows Eleanor doesn't approve yellow, what was wrong with him. Him? What was wrong with her….she was freaking out because of the stupidest thing ever._

''_Um yes it is over. I have a feeling you're super pissed about something and I'm not going to be a victim of that. Call me when you come down to earth, maybe take a lavender bath. I'll be hiding out at Dan's'' he said with a slight chuckle and closed the door after him_

Chuckle, really? Was this all a joke to him. And a lavender bath, even though it sounded like heaven, did he think a bath would solve everything. She was even more pissed now, at herself really not him. well at him too. It was his fault, he got her pregnant and she was pissed cause of the damn pregnancy hormones…so yeah, it was his fault.

It wasn't that bad at all actually, it was kind of refreshing, they were both out of the frame and honestly their life has become somehow boring the first two months of living together. A little fighting was what they needed to function and after all….makeup sex.

Oh God she totally forgot about that, once she supersizes she won't be attractive anymore and Nate would decide he would want someone skinnier and better and more sexual than her… she was going out of her mind with this.

She would just wait this couple of weeks till the whole congressman thing ends and then when he would win she would add this on top and he would be super happy and they would get married and have more babies and live happily ever after.

She wished…. But she should know better by now, she should know that every time she had a chance of actual happily ever after a bitch called life would screw everything up. This was no other thing, she just wasn't aware of how much her life would change in the next 24 hours.

* * *

''I don't have a flowing clue what got in to her…it's like everything's okay and then BAM… the Waldorf bomb has exploded and there's no way out of it'' Nate explained to Dan as he sipped his bear

''Maybe something's going on or you know… time of the month'' Dan suggested shifting from his seat

''I don't know, probably…I just…I have all of this things on my mind and then there's the stupid election going on and all of that crap and then I come home in order to find some peace with my loving fiancé which fights with me over flowers'' he said the last part laughing, Dan laughed too until something came over his mind

''Look I know it isn't really my place to mess with your head and I really like Blair and you two together, but… are you having second thoughts?'' Nate looked up to him

''Yes. Don't get me wrong, not about Blair. I love that girl more than anything in this world, I mean she is the only light thing in this fucking awful dark world. I know I want to marry her and commit to her forever. Sure we fight a lot… but there's no one I would rather fight with'' he smiled instantly at the thought of her ''I'm having second thought about my future and this election. I know I should think of my future family and have a decent job to provide but I just….I somehow feel so lost. I don't want to do this you know? But is there anything else''

* * *

''Serena I called you an hour ago, what took you so long?'' she asked in a nervous tone causing weird looks from the people around the park

''Whoa, who's got you all fired up? Did Nate release the kraken or is there something else on your case?'' Blair just took a deep breath and composed herself from rolling her eyes.

''That's not the point, I said I have something important to tell you, something I can't even tell Nate about or anyone for now but if I keep it inside myself I'll explode'' she said without a breath

'' God, if it's something not even Nate knows about it must be a big deal, Blair you and Nate tell each other everything''

''That's the point Nate can't find out'' she said panicking

''Blair calm down it's okay. Just tell me what's going on'' her friend hugged her

''Okay-'' just as she pulled away and was about to say that she's pregnant someone bumped in to her and caused her purse to fall down and her belongings to shutter all around, one of them being her pregnancy test. Even worse the person who was now apologizing and who bumped in to her was no other than William Vanderbilt

''I'm sorry miss…Blair?'' he asked in surprise, he immediately caught something but pretended he hasn't, caught on the same thing was Serena whose eyes were as wide as they could be

''Mr. Vanderbilt-'' shit shit shit. She quickly picked her stuff and stuffed it in her purse hoping he hasn't seen the test ''-what…what are you doing here?''

''Oh, we're doing a charity donation for a shelter nearby. What are you doing… and hey, where's Nathanial, I haven't seen him the whole day?''

''I was just here with my friend'' she pointed at Serena who was still in shock upon realizing that her best friend was oh so pregnant. She just smiled politely and said hi

''As for Nate, I'm pretty sure he's at Dan's'' he just nodded in response

''Well it was great seeing you'' more like it was a torture and it almost caused her a heart attack ''Bye''

''Wait. Blair can we talk for a minute'' oh no, this wasn't good

''Um yeah, Serena, I'll be right back'' she said unease and followed William

They walked away a bit when he threw it at her, totally calm

''No one can find out about this'' that was what she was afraid of the most, he must have seen it

''I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about'' why not act clueless

'' Don't you pull that crap on me. I know you're pregnant'' he said coldly. She took a deep breath and decided she would cope with it

''It doesn't matter, no one will find out anyways. I won't distract Nate, I haven't even told him and I won't until the election-''

''Oh you have no idea what you stepped in to'' he yelled slightly

''What…what are you talking about?'' she asked on the verge of her tears

''I'm talking about how if this get's out there's no way Nate's going to win, and it will get out somehow, trust me. I bet it'll be all over the news papers in a week. And you know what else, as soon as he loses we'll get fucked over by the Buckley's, they'll tell the authorities where Nate's father is and then we're done. Any you know why is that? It's cause he "chose" you over Bree. He could have been so happy without you now, he would win the election, marry Bree, get super rich and have a reputation to die for. You know what he'll have now? Nothing, he will lose everything because of you and your bastard child. It would be the best if you just got rid of it while it's not too late, in fact don't, just get away from Nate and let him be happy, okay?'' with that he turned around and left leaving Blair standing there alone, breaking down, barely suffocating in tears

To be continued

* * *

Don't forget to review  
xox L


	27. A knife to the heart

Okay I just gotta start by saying OH MY FUCKING GOD….have you seen the behind the scenes photos from GG season 6? Well if you haven't…NATE AND BLAIR actually have a SCENE TOGETHER! I was seriously mind blown. They haven't had a scene in literally ages and now…. Even if it will be a small scene with them sitting on a bench and talking it will still be the best effin' thing ever. And I also seriously hope it will inspire some of you others and give you a push to write Nair fanfictions, there are barely any this year…so Nair fans let's get busy writing awesome Nair fanfics!

Also this story is coming to an end,but I have a new fanfiction already prepared and it's going to be awesome, I'll probably give you a teaser on my page, and you should of course tell me what you think and would you read it

* * *

''Blair? Blair oh my God'' her friend ran towards her, concern written all over her face ''honey,what happened?'' she protectively put her arms around a very shocked and in tears Blair. Blair just shook her head and tried to stop crying but that wasn't happening, not after what she just heard

''I can't have this baby Serena-'' she winced ''-it will ruin Nate's life and…and-''

Right now, she felt like someone stabbed her with a knife, poking her heart on and on

''What are you talking about?'' Serena asked and tried to calm her ''Stop talking nonsense, Blair, Nate loves you and you know he will love your baby just as much-''

''-No…no it….it will ruin everything… I just need to think and…and I don't know'' she pushed Serena off of her lightly and headed in another direction

''Blair! Where are you going? What happened, just tell me'' Serena ran after her quickly but stopped abruptly when Blair did the same

''It's just a lot to take in okay? I just need to be alone and think about it. I know what I have to do. Just please-'' she pleadingly looked at her and although Serena didn't want to leave her she knew she had no choice

''Fine, but you've got to tell Nate about this…promise me'' she yelled lightly trying to get Blair's attention who was already hailing a cab

She nodded and quietly said to herself '' There'll be nothing to tell Nate about soon'' and entered

''Where to?'' the cab driver asked

Her voice broke as she told him the address ''Parkmed clinic''

The driver looked at her with unease ''But that's a-''

''-I know what that is, just drive''

* * *

Damn it. It was already 7, he's been at work for a literally whole day and he couldn't wait to go back home to his Blair. There was some paperwork left but he figured he could take it home and maybe work on it in the morning.

Just as he was about to leave came a knock on his door. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, he thought there was no one left here at this time

''Ummm…come in'' imagine the surprise on his face when he saw Bree standing there, fully in tears

''What are you doing here Bree, I'm going home, sorry'' he said harshly, he had no intention staying here any longer, especially not for her when his soon to be wife was waiting for him at home.

''Please… I just need five minutes of your time, that's all I'm asking'' she said trough her tears

He took a deep breath, if that's gonna make her leave, okay

''Fine. Take a seat'' he offered her

* * *

''Okay, all you need to do is fill up some files and we're ready to go'' the woman said and smiled at her. What was there to smile about. Tears threatened to fall again so she took the paper and decided to get through with this.

First question "Please make sure you're completely and entirely positive you want to go through with the seizure. If you did so please tick 'yes'''

Seizure, more like murder. Was she sure? Yes, she was sure she didn't want to do it, she will though, for Nate

Second question ''Is the father present in your life right now ? If he is, does he support your decision?''

He is very present, he wouldn't be if she didn't go through with it, well he would, only from compassion, he would soon realize how she screwed up his life and… her thoughts wandered

Tears started again and just as she was about to pass the file to the "medical assistant" she saw a scene that would forever stay put in her mind.

A young girl and a guy whom she supposed was her loved one, both of them hers and Nate's age, walking side by side, smiling at each other, their little girl running happily around them, making them laugh at her shenanigans. How ironic, to see a scene like that in front of a…

And then she realized. She has hit rock bottom. She was sitting in an abortion clinic, crying her eyes out because of what she almost did. Gripping a file of confirmation that would ruin her life forever. What was she thinking. It was their child. Their love child and she thought about getting rid of it. She instantly felt sick, it wasn't the pregnancy sickness. She got sick from the thought of ruining their little baby's life.

She shook her head and stood up quickly, then rushed to the reception and pushed the rumpled paper towards the woman working there

''I..I changed my mind, I can't do this… I just…can't'' she said trough her tears and left the clinic

The woman looked after her and smiled poorly, if only every girl who came here thought that way, she felt sorry for the young scared girl but instantly felt better knowing she wouldn't go through this.

Blair figured Nate's still at work since no one's answering their apartment home. She was rushing towards his office eager to see him and tell him everything.

She couldn't keep it on her chest any more, she just couldn't. She felt stupid for even thinking for a minute that Nate wouldn't be happy about their little charm. Right then in that moment she didn't care about William, their parents, the election or anyone else but them and their little family to be.

* * *

''I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am for everything. I know we didn't part on good terms and I said stuff-''

''-Bree is there a real reason why you're here?'' he was getting nervous. Blair had to be wondering where he was by now, plus his phone died so he couldn't even answer her calls, awesome.

''Yes'' she said and stood up taking a step closer to Nate

''I came here for this'' she said and quickly, not giving him a second to realize what was going on, pressed her lips to his

* * *

''Finally'' Blair whispered to herself as she reached his office. The light was on, he was still there. She lightly pushed the knob

And that knife was pushed in to her chest once again, this time cutting all the way through her heart

* * *

A few more chapters to go, I hope I'll be able to update ASAP. Also check out my profile and tell me what you think of the upcoming story, love you, xo L


	28. We're stronger than all of them

So this will probably be the last chapter (if we don't count the epilogue). I hope you'll enjoy and of course stay tuned in for my next story which is coming in about week or two. Thanks for all your reviews and for being awesome nair fans as you are.

I don't own any characters or songs used, just the ideas.

* * *

Blair stood there paralyzed with shock and desperation. Nate was kissing his ex girlfriend. Nate, her Nate. So he really didn't change like he promised her he did so many times.

She blinked her eyes rapidly a few times and shut them as much as she could hoping she would open them and there would only be Nate, smiling at her, coming forward and embracing her.

But she felt nothing, nothing but cold, cold in her heart.

Those three seconds she stood there felt like a life time.

People say that before you die your whole life runs through your head. He wasn't literally dying but it certainly felt like it. He only saw Blair. So it was true you do see your whole life flash before your eyes, Blair was his whole life. In this three pitiful second he could never get back all he thought about was her and how he won't be able to sleep at nights because of what have just happened. Because even though he had no feelings but hatered shed for Bree, he somehow felt like he cheated on her.

He abruptly grabbed her by her shoulders and pushed her away, anger rising with every second he spent there with her.

Blair saw what happened and decided to just go run. Run and never get back. She had it enough. Enough of her family, his family, Bree, Chuck, this baby and as ridiculous as it sounds, she had enough of Nate. Ridiculous? There was nothing ridiculous about this situation. She felt like a helpless little bird trapped in a cage of endless lies and emotions all over the place. She almost left until she heard it and stopped dead in her tracks.

For the first time in her life the tone of his voice scared her to death, and it wasn't even addressed to her.

''Nate we belon-'' Bree's pleading soft voice started only to be cut off by something monstrous

''We nothing! Nothing… what the fuck were you thinking? Don't say you were that stupid that you thought I would take you bac-'' he yelled at her at the top of his lungs, both Bree and Blair that was on the other side of the door never ever thought he could even yell at someone

''-Why wouldn't you? You have no business doing with that Waldorf slut-''

That cut it for Nate, as far as he cared she was dead now. He grabbed her arm forcefully and made her look at him. He didn't mean to hurt her, he would never physically hurt a girl or violate her in any possible sense, he just had enough of it. He let her arm out of his grasp a second later, trying to calm himself a bit. He took a breath and said as calmly as he could

''You really have to be damaged to think I would choose a sick twisted awful person like you over Blair… Blair who happens to be the only fucking perfect thing in this god awful world and in my screwed up life. You will never be like Blair, you could never even compare. It would be like comparing a self loathed slut to a goddess. Which is exactly what it is. I'm done. Get out''

She stood paralyzed and obviously appalled and offended. She snorted a bit, trying to look okay and not hurt, although she was, and Blair. That bitch would get hers.

''You come crawling back and I will wait, that's just how good I-''

''I don't think you understood. Get out, out of my, my fiance's and my family's life. From now on it's going to be like this. You mean nothing to me or to anyone even remotely related to me. Get. Out.'' He yelled

She nodded slightly and went for the door

''Bree'' she heard his voice saying calmly, a track of hope reappearing. She turned back around, ready for his apology, only it was not coming

''If you ever and I mean ever even think about hurting Blair… I will end you'' he said his voice hoarse and sharp, it dug right through her as she finally left

Blair remained silent, sitting on the floor next to his door, tears sliding down her porcelain skin. She hated herself for reacting the way she did a moment ago. He did change, for her. She was the one who was the problem. She didn't know what to do now or how to face him. She knew that she needs to tell him about their child now. But telling him would come with a risk of him finding out what she almost did today, if Nate were to find that out she was sure he would never want to see her again. her thoughts were shattered hearing a numb punch on the other side followed by a groan.

Nate turned his back to the door the second Bree left. His eyes immediately fell on what was at his table, a framed picture of his love. He felt like the stupidest person in the world. He should have said Bree to just go the minute she stepped in, he should have gone home and be with Blair, instead this happened. He felt an instant rush of anger and punched the closest wall to him.

She finally found the strength to stood up and entered his office to find him facing the wall, his forehead and his clenched fists pressed against it.

She got inside so quietly he didn't even notice. Her jaw started shaking as she spoke barely audible

''Nate''

He turned towards her slowly, scared to death, she couldn't see Bree kissing him, no, no, no

''Blair'' he said his voice as shaky as hers ''Wha…what are you doing here?'' she must have seen it, he could see she was crying and immediately cursed himself for doing this to her

''I saw you'' he couldn't read a single emotion from her voice, he could see the disappointment in her eyes

''Blair I swear I-'' he started and stopped when she rushed to him and hugged him, holding on to him like he was the thread keeping her from falling, crying . His pupils dilated in surprise and his emotions were going wild. He felt so much love for this fragile person in his arms and he couldn't thank God enough for sending her to him.

''Shhh…baby its okay. Please don't cry. I know what I did was wrong and –''

''It's not you. Nate you did nothing wrong, I know what happened, it's not your fault. It's what I did-'' she couldn't make herself come clean about it. She couldn't in this condition anways, she just kept crying and holding on to him tight.

Nate embraced her and kissed the top of her head, he got worried about her now, what could have possibly happened

'' What do you mean?'' he asked gently stroking her hair

It's now or never Blair

''I've kept something from you…you have to promise me you won't get mad'' she said pleadingly looking up at his eyes

''What di-''

''Promise'' she demanded from him

''Okay, I promise I won't get mad'' now he was even more worried

''I'm…I'm sort of….Nate I'm pregnant'' she looked up to him to catch his reaction. His face was motionless, this was a bad idea

''As in we're having a baby?'' he asked her calmly, she nodded

''I love you so much'' he said smiling at her and placing his hand on either side of her cheeks showering her with kisses. He couldn't believe it, this was definitely the best thing he ever could experience, besides being with Blair. At the moment he didn't care about their parents, what have happened with Bree earlier or the fact that half of the Manhattan was on their case. They're about to have a child together and that alone was enough to cancel all of those awful stuff along.

''You're not mad?'' she said pleasantly surprised and wrapped her arms around his neck

''How could I be mad after hearing something like this? Wait, it is mine,right?'' he joked, she frowned and hit chest playfully

''No….see I met this guy the other day aaaand-'' she was cut off by his kiss and smiled against his lips. He looked her in the eyes, his forehead against hers

''Let's go home''

She smiled back at him and nodded, everything was perfect again, so what if everyone was on their case, as much as she was concerned as long as she had him and their little sweetheart everything would be okay.

''Let's''

She picked up her purse from the chair she put it on and was ready to leave.

''Oh hey, something fell out….'' His tone fell. She turned around to see what it was and felt paralyzed all over again. He stood there looking at the paper in his hands in disbelief

''Nate'' her voice trembled

''An abortion clinic?'' he asked his voice as cold as it could be. She winced, a few tears sliding down her face again ''You were-'' he started shaking his head and looked somewhere else, anywhere but her eyes. This couldn't be happening

''I didn't…I mean I almost did…but I was alone and I was scared and William-''

''You were alone? What the hell was I? You were just thinking of getting an abortion without even telling me you're regnant'' he yelled at her

''You need to understand. I didn't want to screw your chances at the election and I was planning on telling you but then your grandfather found out and he threatened me and I got scared and got there, but the second I did I knew I couldn't do this. I love you too much to do it and….I just…'' she shook her head ''You know what. I knew this was going to happen'' she said through tears and ran out as fast as she could.

Nate quickly got himself back to reality and ran after her. He was a jackass. He shouldn't have yelled at her like that, he didn't even let her say him the whole damn thing and of course William would do something like that.

''Blair'' he yelled after her. She got to the elevator and pushed the lobby button wanting to get out of here as soon as possible

He finally spotted her and stopped the elevator doors from closing. She looked up at him and shook her head

''I have nothing to say to you. And I don't need for you to say anything to me okay? I know I'm a bad person, I know that I almost got through it. You don't need to rub it in my face. I know that after hearing this you would turn back time and be with Bree-''

''Shut up'' he told her straight. She frowned in surprise and just stared at him. There was no other way in getting Blair Waldorf to listen to you. She was the most stubborn person on this planet but god damn it so was he. If he wanted something he would get it. And now, he wanted her.

''You think I told Bree all of that stuff because I wanted her? You think I told her she's a slut and I never wanted to see her again cause I wanted her not you? You think I would be standing here with you after all of the crap we've been trough if I didn't want you? If that's what you think than go, just go. But remember I will never ever give up until I can call you and our baby my own. That's how much I love you'' he let go of the elevator door and calmly paced back towards his office.

Blair always believed in fairytales , she just never believed there would be a prince charming in the real life, tonight she was convinced otherwise. And her prince was just leaving.

He knew she would come back to him. He just knew it. He could hear her footsteps behind him and feel her presence mere inches from his body so he stopped

''I love you so much'' she said tearing up, this time it was because of all the happiness she felt when he turned back and kissed her, telling her how much he loved her too.

''I promise, nothing, and I mean nothing, not even death will tear us apart this time, we're stronger than all of them.'' He whispered

* * *

Ta daah! I hope you enjoyed and I also hope I'll be able to post the epilogue ASAP.

Don't forget about The clash of two worlds ;)) xo L


	29. Just the way it should be

The long awaited epilogue is finally here. Sorry it took me so long. I just want to thank you all so much for reading and reviewing my story, it really means a lot. I also hope you'll continue to read my other stories. Xo

I don't own the characters or songs used

Song: Love story, Taylor Swift

* * *

''It's your turn'' she sleepily said and nudged him. He stirred a bit and turned his other way, pulling the comforter with him. She groaned at the sudden coldness that eloped her and hit him with a pillow

'' Your baby's calling you'' she said half annoyed and half amused with her stubborn husband

''It's our baby'' he groaned and finally got up heading towards the nursery of their now 4 month old daughter Audrey

''It's yours when it wakes up in 2 in the morning'' she stated and pulled the silk comforter back up over her, satisfied that she didn't have to leave the warmness of their luxury bed.

''Shhhh… what's wrong little one?'' he cooed at the fragile little person who was now snuggled against his chest. She finally stopped crying and brought her little head up to look at him with those huge blue eyes of hers, just like her mommy's.

'' Well you're a little night bird aren't you'' he laughed lightly at his little angel and kissed her the top of her head

He was still trying to get used to the fact that she was his, completely his, just like Blair. He was in control of this new tiny life and to be honest it scared the hell out of him sometimes, that all faded away when Audrey smiled at him though.

As he was holding her in his arms now, putting her back to sleep, he knew he was the happiest guy on earth. He had this little charm and of course Blair. Blair…

Blair taught him the real meaning of love and set his priorities straight. You could say that he was lost without her. If you asked him two years ago if there was such a thing as true love or love at first sight, he would have laughed in your face. Now that he's experienced that, he understood perfectly that there was.

* * *

So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.  
Oh, oh.

'cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"  
But you were everything to me,  
I was begging you, "Please don't go"  
And I said...

Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".

Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.  
This love is difficult but it's real.  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".

* * *

Blair got up to see what was happening in the other room. She couldn't fall asleep without him in the bed anyways.

She tiptoed to the nursery only to find out it was empty. Then she saw them.

They were at the balcony of their New York home, looking at the stars. It looked like Nate was telling her a story to put her back to sleep.

There was something about Nate's voice that always calmed little Audrey down. Tiny girl lay still whilst looking up at Nate with her big doe eyes.

''And they lived happily ever after…'' he whispered noticing she was drifting of

Blair came closer and hugged him from behind. She let her head rest on his shoulder and whispered

''Just the way it should be''

Nate smiled turning back and leaned to softly kiss her. Blair smiled and gently caressed Audrey's hair

''She's perfect, our perfect little thing…''

''I know'' he smiled adding ''Well two wrongs always make a right'' Blair nodded and they went to Audrey's nursery to put sleeping little form back to rest

Neither of them could really fall asleep right now, it was always the thing with them, once they got awake; they couldn't sleep again for at least an hour.

Nate wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head, while she snuggled in to him.

''Mmmm…this….is pure perfection'' he murmured happily

''Yeah, how is it possible that things get from where we were…. From all that mess…to this?''

'' I don't know, but I'm glad'' she looked up at him, he had his eyes closed but he was still definitely awake

''It's cause we love each other so much'' he continued ''If there's real love anything can be solved, you don't give up just because things get hard''

She brought his face closer to hers and looked into his eyes

''I love you so much Nate''

He kissed her gently

''I know-'' he smiled kissing her again ''-I love you too''

''And I love Audrey just as much, even though she's already a little demanding diva''

Nate laughed and agreed

''Well when we finally succeed in managing her, I think we'll be ready for all our other kids'' he teased, running his hands trough her hair. She frowned a bit, smiling

''How many are you planning on?'' she asked only half joking

''Hmmm, at least six'' he joked, but he honestly wouldn't mind, he loved their little daughter and couldn't wait to have another one, a boy this time (Blair agreed with that, a mini Nate would be perfect)

''Sure, if you'll carry them all for nine months and then give an 14 hour birth to them'' she wouldn't stop rubbing this 14 hour birth in his face, sure she would never give up being a mother, but 14 hours, it took a lot of epidural and a shortage of blood in both of Nate's hands ( caused by her squeezing)

''Hey, I had to cope with pregnant Blair for nine months. If I could find a watermelon in the middle of December and pumpkin pie 8 months prior Thanksgiving I think I could manage six mini Blair's too''

''Whatever you say my love… call me back in 3 months when she'll start to walk and then we'll talk six kids''

He laughed at her and shook his head ''We'll see''

She snuggled back to him again and rested her head on his chest, counting the beats of his heart. As long as she had Nate and Audrey by her side, she couldn't care less for anything else.


End file.
